While I Was Away
by Lady Lithe
Summary: Riku loves Daisuke but he loves Risa! Riku's sick and tired of the pain and decides to go to Paris into the arms of DARK! But will Riku love Dark at all? What happens when home comes to her? DaixRiku, DarkxRiku, SatxRisa
1. Chapter One: She Had Known

While I was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, no matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter One: She Had Known

She had known. She had _always_ known! Practically everyone did... Still, she couldn't help herself. Who could? It's not as if you could choose who the "one" is! No matter how much you tried... It doen't help. Not one bit.

She had known. Riku had always known. Daisuke loved Risa. Not her. She had...known.

(Scence Change!)

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Could you please let me borrow your math homework? I forgot," Risa whimpered. She fluttered her eyelashes a few time and pouted for the extra affect.

Sunlight from the window next to her seemed to grace her creamy complextion, making it glow. She had tied her long, dark, brown hair into a half ponytail as usual with a ribbon, which shined brightly (it should after the time she spent on her hair). She wasn't really different from anyone else, yet just the sight of her sent Daisuke's heart racing.

"Ah! S-s-sure Risa!" he stammpered, rushing over to her side, stummbling a few times. He ran a hand through his messy red hair, trying to tame it as much as he could, which did no good what-so-ever. He felt himself blushing at being so close to Risa.

Riku lifted her head slowly from the application on her desk and turned toward them. She sat unmoving in her chair. No part of her moved, really. She found it hard to breath at all. She should be used to it by now, she thought. How many times had she seen this? Too many times to count, it seems. Her hands clentched tightly. It was getting harder and harder to be around them.

"Eh?" Daisuke uttered. Was someone watching him? He looked up to see Riku staring sadly at something... But what? She looked exactly like her twin, but they seemed so different. Riku with her short, carmel hair...Risa with her long, brown hair. Riku was practical...was strong. Risa needed to be protected... Daisuke, getting lost in the moment blinked, and suddenly realized thata Riku was extremely pale.

"Riku!" Daisuke ran over as fast as he could (which was fairly quick). He caught Riku's head in his arms. "Riku? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Riku felt her face pressed against Daisuke's shirt. His scent...was like soap. What a pleasent smell... she thought. Then she came to, and remembered where she was, who she was, and who was holding her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into red eyes filled with concern. Concern? For her? But...that didn't mean anything. Daisuke was different from everyone else. He was caring, nice, kind, friendly... it didn't matter to who. He was always thinking of ways to help others, and not himself... So the fact that he was worried... didn't mean anything.

Risa had stood up from her seat when Daisuke caught Riku. She was stunned and could not move. What was with her? She felt odd inside... confused. What was going on inside her? She was totally unaware that a pair of blue eyes watched her.

"Ah! Daisuke! Let me go!" she cried, pressing her hands against his shoulders. She felt her face flame up. Everyone was watching!

"Wait, Riku! You don't look well," Daisuke explained, trying to get her to calm down. She's so stubborn, he thought.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! Really!" she said loudly, before rushing out the door.

"Ehhhhh?" Daisuke said in confusion.

"What'd ya do ta her, Daisuke?" Takashi wondered aloud.

"M-m-me? I didn't do anything!" Daisuke complained in defense.

"Well go after her. You said she didn't feeling well," Satoshi said calmly from his seat, not bothering to look up. Now everyone's attention was averted to him. The girls in the room squealed at the sight of the blueheaded, blue-eyed boy with glasses. He was gorgous, cold, calm, and intellegent. Everyone loved him and the reasons were quite obvious.

"Well listen to him, Daisuke!" they screamed.

"Y-y-yeah!" he said, running out the room.

Riku ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Down the hallways, down the courtyard... she couldn't tell. Everything was a blur to her. Images of the past three years flashed through her mind. Daisuke looking at Risa... blushing over Risa... trying to confess to Risa... His smile, his frown, his blush... They all belonged to her twin who didn't want them!

Riku couldn't take it anymore! After watching them for so long, she couldn't take it anymore! This month...this month they would graduate! They'd go to highschool! She could go far away! Away from it all!

"Riku! Wait! Rikuuuuu!"

She reconized his voice. Of course she did! Why wouldn't she reconize the voice of the one she loved? Still, she didn't stop running.

"Leave me alone!"

"Riku!" he persisted. "Why are you running?"

Something in Riku snapped. Why was she running? Why was she running?! Because of him... because of Risa... because of her love! She was weak... She couldn't take the pain anymore. At that moment, he caught up and grabbed her hand.

"Why are you running?" he asked again, panting slightly.

"Well why are you running after me? It's not like you really care!" she heard herself say. She felt herself blush. "Oh, leave me alone!"

She shifted her hand out of his and turned away, not wanting to see his face. "I'm...going to the nurse's. You'd better go back to class." With that, she ran back into the building.

Daisuke stood there, with nothing to say. He watched her. So much like the one he loved, yet so different... was all he could think of.

(Scence Change!)

"Neh...Riku?" Risa said softly as she knocked on her twin sister's door and then opening it. She was in her pink pajamas (a dress) with plenty of ribbons on it. She looked into the room at her twin, who wore a pair of shorts and a tanktop. They were so different. Their rooms were different too. Hers was covered with random little trinkets, when Riku's was very plain.

"What is it, Risa?" Riku relpied from her desk. She was typing something on her computer. She didn't bother to turn around. If she did, Risa might see what she was writing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Risa asked, with concern showing in her voice.

"I'm fine."

There was a silence before Risa inturrupted it.

"Umm...Riku... You and Daisuke... Nothing's going on between you two, right?" She bit her lip nerviously.

At this, Riku flinched. "Me? And Daisuke? No... nothing's going on. If he's going to do anything with anyone... it would be you, Risa."

"Oh...yeah," Risa said with relief. "With me..."

"Well...if that's all..." Riku said, hinting Risa to leave her.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry to bother you," Risa apologized before closing the door. She smiled to herself as she walked back to her room. With her...

Riku felt a tear trace down her cheek as she pressed "Enter". She had done it. She had really done it. She had sent her application to the highschool in Paris, France. She was running away from Daisuke... from her love. Oddly enough...she had known that one day she would.

Naru-chan: Please Review!

Riku: Yeah! Can't you see I'm in tears?!

Naru-chan: You better...or Riku's gonna beat you up.... starts running away


	2. Chapter Two: He Remembers

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! WAHHH!

Naru-chan: YAY! Chapter Two!

Daisuke: This one's about me!

Naru-chan: Yeah...you're so clueless in it... ::looks slightly disgusted::

Daisuke: H-Hey! It wasn't MY fault! you're the author! ::blushes madly::

Naru-chan: Anyway, read on! It's 10 pages! Yay! So please review since I worked so hard! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! T.T I was so happy! Here's some comments back to you:

Shells: I can imagine it too! XD And yes, it sounds like Risa likes Daisuke, but try to think of our Risa here! Remember volume three? . And you'll find out more later!

Kloudy Reignfall -What's Het? ; But thanks for reading my fic! And yes, Dark will be here soon! As for Satoshi, I'll try my best.

Lady Macduff -Thanks for reading and your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chibi-Midnight-Sakai- Thank you thank you thank you for adding me to your favorite stories list! And for reviewing period!

Ryokitty- Hahaha, I'll actually finished this chapter the day after I uploaded my fic. XD Sorry to disappoint, but I was waiting for reviews, so if you review faster new time, I'll update faster!

A.s.p.e.n.F.a.l.l.e.n- Hahahaha! I thought so too! - That's why I wrote my own! But I watched the anime and there's not that much yaoi... And I love Riku! XD And thanks for adding me to your Fav. stories list! T-T I'm touched!

Daisuke: Thankie everyone!

Chapter Two: He Remembers

"I'm homeeeee," Daisuke sighed as he entered his house. He was worn out from the day. He still hadn't quite gotten what had happened though. He looked around his house. "Eh? No one's home?"

Indeed, he was greeted with silence, but he just strugged it off and hurried to his room. He had a bed that was like a bunkbed, but instead of a bed on the bottom part, there was his desk and computer. On his bed was Wiz, his pet rabbit, who was sleeping soundly. It was white and had red eyes. His cousin had one just like it.

Next to his bed was his painting of his beloved Risa. He had a balcony and a sky light, where he observed stars while he laid on his couch below it. He dumped his bag on the carpet and sat on his sofa with another sigh.

Daisuke ran a hand through his red hair. His eyes saddened as he recalled the things Riku had said.

"It's not like you really care!"..."Leave me alone!"...

But he _did_ care! He really did... It wasn't like he loved her...he loved Risa! But Riku... Riku was different. She was a nice girl, but... It just occured to him that he didn't really know Riku. For the past three years, he had just thought of her as "Risa's twin", not Riku herself... He closed his eyes, too overwelmed by his own realization to think about it, and before he knew it... he slept.

"Daisuke! Hurry! Catch the ball! Daisuke!" a young boy cried out.

"Ah!" a very young Daisuke sqealed. He ran toward where the ball had been kicked and tried to jump to catch it, but he knew he shouldn't jump too high, since his mom had told him many times to never show his skills to others. Still, his half-hearted attempts weren't enough, and the green ball dove foward toward two girls.

"Watch out!" the young boy, obviously Takeshi, shouted.

"AH!" one of the girls screamed as the ball hit her right on, and it sent what she was holding flying over a gate of a place called the "Haunted House".

"My teddybear!"

"Sorry about that. He didn't catch the ball right," Takeshi explained with a grin.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," Daisuke apologized.

The girl turned around and screamed, "Don't just say that! Go get my bear back!"

She suddenly turned when the other girl with ponytails called out in suprise. There was a man who had picked up the bear and was walking back into the house.

"Give it back! My bear! That's mine! Please give it back!"

"It's useless," the other boy said. "Anything that lands in the Haunted House never comes back. Your bear just went into another world."

The girl with short hair turned around with tears dripping down her cheeks. She grabbed the Takeshi's cheeks and pulled as hard as she could, sobbing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can tell Grandma and she'll get you a new one," the girl with ponytails said, trying to comfort the other.

"No!" the short haired one objected, continuing to cry.

"No...?" the other girl said in suprise. she looked down at what she herself was holding-a bunny. She shoved it into the other girl's face. "Here! Take it! A lady shouldn't cry over such a small thing!"

"Risa..." the girl with short hair whispered. The girl with ponytails grabbed the other's hand and together they walked onward. But the girl with short hair turned her head and looked back. Back to where her bear disappeared.

"Oh god, what a violent girl," the boy complained.

Daisuke looked helplessly at their retreating backs. He felt he had to do something to get that bear back.

At night, with resolution, he went back to the house. It wasn't an easy feat, since he had to sneak out of his house. He had to hurry before his mom found out what he was doing. He climbed part of the gate, and tried to open the lock. It was too far away, so he got off and ran a few feet backwards. He figured it was safe to do since no one was around. He ran foward and jumped over the gate. He proceeded to run into the house.

Where was it? he wondered. He ran around the first floor before going up the stairs. There were many rooms, but one of them caught his eye. It was glowing pink. He opened the door wider and saw that indeed the room was all pink. There was a little girl who was crowded around by things that the man, probably her father, had picked up from outside. He noticed the teddy bear right next to the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry, but this belongs to someone else," he apologized to the little girl, before taking the bear and running back outside. He quickly jumped over the gate again. Mom had probably noticed he was gone by now. He looked downward and noticed a girl. It was the same one as today! She looked at him with awe, and he smiled.

Once he landed, he turned around and handed the girl the bear. "I found your treasure!"

The girl's face seemed faded, but slowly... he noticed that she had short brown hair... kind of like...

Daisuke jolted up straight. Wiz was biting his shirt cheerfully, crying "Kyuuu!" He patted his pet absently and thought back to his dream. The girl had been so familiar! He had just thought of who she was but... Who? He had already forgotten! But... why had he forgotten in the first place?

"Ohhhh," he moaned in pain since he thought too much. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a new canvas with a paint brush in his hand. He, still not quite knowing what he was doing, began to paint. He stared at the colors he could use for the hair after he painted the frame of the face. He stared hard, and then smiled at the color of caramel. "You!"

Before he knew it, it was dark outside.

"Daisuke! Time for dinner!" Emiko shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, a growning boy needs his food," his grandpa said to no one really.

Kosuke just smiled and didn't say anything. He had a hunch that Daisuke was in need of some alone time.

"Okay, just let me finnish this!" Daisuke answered. He stepped back to look at what he had done. He had painted a little girl's face, her hair, and her clothes, but... He didn't quite paint the eyes yet. They were still unclear to him... "I'll continue tommorrw," he thought with a smile. He walked down stairs and starting eating, but... part of him was still thinking of the painting. The girl.

(Scence Change!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm late!" Daisuke screamed, running out the house with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Be careful, Dai-chan," Emiko cried after him.

Daisuke hurried down the streets. Late, late, I'm late, he thought to himself. He had continued to paint last night, but he still couldn't see the eyes. Before he knew it, he couldn't sleep and kept on thinking about it. Finally, around 2 AM, he finally fell asleep. Before he knew it, it was time to wake up and go to school.

He rushed into the classroom, and let out a loud sigh of relief. He looked up, and found himself face-to-face with Riku. He felt his face flame up, as he remembered for the thousandth time what she had said to him yesterday, and how he realized it was partly true.

"Uh....ummmmm..." he mustered.

She looked through him, as if he wasn't even there though, and began to proceed to where she had been heading when Daisuke felt himself grab her arm.

"Let me go," she said in a cold, calm voice.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Daisuke yelped. He immediately let go, and Riku rubbed the spot where he had held. "Um... about yesterday... I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and... that you were right..."

"Mou..." she whispered so softly that he barely heard. "That's enough. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" he blinked in suprise.

Riku just looked at him coldly, before walking toward Risa.

He turned and watched her walk away. He had an odd feeling that this had happened before, but right now he was too confused to notice.

"It...doesn't matter?" he heard himself say.

"Hey Daisuke, what's up? Ya look weirded out," Takeshi noted. He walked over to his friend. "What? Still bummed out that Risa isn't yours? If you do my share of cleaning up today, I'll get you another picture of her!"

"No...It's not her," Daisuke murmured. "It's not her."

"Huh?" Takeshi uttered. He scratched the back of his head. He just didn't get it. Risa was always the source of problems with Daisuke. So then...?

The bells starting ringing, signaling that it was time for school to begin. They fall went to their seats. Daisuke's was at the side, near the windows, in front of Risa's. Riku's was in the middle, and Satoshi's was on the other side of the class.

"Everyone, I'd like to say that since all the tests and grades are done and it's so close to graduation, I'm giving you the period off," the teacher declared, smiling. "This would be a good time to sign yearbooks, you know!"

Everyone cheered around Daisuke, but it just occured to him that they were graduating soon. So fast... he thought. It felt just like yesterday when he first started school... He stared out the window, and remembered...

"Wow... This is my new school. Azumono Middle school," Daisuke said in awe. He looked up at the building that seemed so big, so new. It was totally different than elemantry school! He couldn't wait to begin. He walked toward the entrance, still staring upward, and unwittingly walked right into someone. They both landed on the ground on their bottoms.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Daisuke moaned, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a girl with short, caramel hair with gorgeous brown eyes. She had a frown on her face, but that didn't change her appearence much.

"Are you alright Riku?" another voice asked.

Daisuke looked up and his eyes widened. This girl had long, brown hair bound into a half-ponytail with a large pink ribbon. She looked exactly like the girl he bumped into, but so much more different.

"Geez! This year looks bright..." the short haired girl grummbled.

"I'm sorry!" Daisuke bowed his head. Then he picked himself up and smiled, giving the other girl a hand. "I'm Daisuke Niwa. Pleased to meet you!"

"Ah...I'm Riku... Harada," the girl said slowly, looking oddly at his hand. She didn't take it, but just got up herself, much to Daisuke's suprise.

"And I'm Risa Harada," the other girl smiled widely. She held out a hand to him. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," he said, feeling heat rush to his face as he shook her hand. How forward, he thought.

"Hey, Risa, do you know which class we're in?" Riku asked, still frowning slightly.

"Yeah, room II-B," she responded.

"Hey, we're in the same class!" Daisuke noticed. He smiled at the pair. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Yeah!" Risa agreed cheerfully. She grabbed his arm, causing him to blush again. "Let's hurry!"

Riku slowly followed after them.

"WAKE UP, DAISUKE!" Takeshi slapped Daisuke on the back of his head, making him fall face forward into his desk. Takeshi, taking no mind, leaned forward and smilked, whispering, "This is your golden chance! You could ask Risa to sign your yearbook..."

Daisuke immediately sat up straight and started going through his backpack for his yearbook. That's right! Risa hadn't signed his yet! Suddenly, for no reason he could think of, he looked over at Riku. While everyone else was laughing and chatting away, she sat at her desk, apart from everyone else for once (she usually is with Risa and their friends). Daisuke recalled that she hadn't signed his yearbook either. He shook his head, and told himself to forget about it. He stood up and walked over to Risa.

"Risa, could you sign my yearbook?" he asked, handing it to her. He smiled slightly, and nerviously, unwittingly glancing at Riku. He didn't even want to think about what Risa would write to him.

"Sure!" She grabbed the yearbook with the wide smile Daisuke loved, took out a pink pen, and began to write. Her friends around her started to giggle. She handed it back to him when she was done. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," he said, walking back to his desk. He sat down and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and read what she had written.

_Daisuke, You're a really great friend! I hope to see you next year! Hopefully, we'll go to the same highschool! Much love, Risa Harada_

He exhaled loudly. He didn't know what to be- happy or sad. She had written "friend", but she had also written "love". He didn't know what to say. So then... why did he feel his head turning and his eyes looking for a certain caramel colored head of hair. He couldn't help himself.

Why was it that he couldn't get her out of his head? Why now, when the year was coming to an end? He just didn't understand. Maybe it was because lately Risa had seemed more distant. That must be it! Why else?

"Hey, Daisuke," a cold voice called.

"Wah?!" Daisuke jumped. He looked up at Satoshi. He smiled uneasily. "Hi Satoshi. You suprised me... Ah ha ha ha ha... Did you need something?"

"Not really..." was his rely.

"Ummm... then?" Daisuke shivered slightly at Satoshi's cold tone.

"Daisuke... something's about to happen," Satoshi said seriously. He leaned forward, closer to Daisuke's face.

"Eh? Something...?" Daisuke looked at him cluelessly.

"Be prepared," was all Satoshi said before turning and going back to his seat. The girls in the class started wondering what Daisuke and Satoshi had been talking about rather loudly then.

"Hey, Daisuke, what was Satoshi talking to you about?" Risa said, walking toward him. She frowned at the sight of the blue-haired boy.

"Ummm, I really don't know," Daisuke laughed nerviously.

"Hmmm..." Risa watched Satoshi slowly sit back into his seat and taking out a notebook to write in. "He's...weird."

"Yeah, but he's a good guy," Daisuke answered, smiling cheerfully. "I know it."

Risa pouted. She just didn't go for guys with glasses. Especially guys who were so strange and didn't even bother to talk to her. But anyway...

"Daisuke, do you know what's wrong with Riku?"

"Riku?"

"Yeah, she's been acting odd..." she explained, worried.

"Really..." Daisuke whispered.

Together, they both watched Riku, totally unaware that they were the fact she was acting "odd".

(Scence Change!)

At home, Daisuke found himself holding a paintbrush in his hand again. He was painting and not thinking. He was painting the eyes, finally, but he wasn't thinking about it. He seemed as if he was in a trances. Then... he was finished. He jumped in his seat with shock. It was almost as if he had woken up from a dream.

"I'm so silly," he laughed at himself. "Painting and not realizing it!"

But then, he looked at his picture. It was none other then...

"RIKU!" He fell onto the ground in shock. "Oh my god, it was Riku!"

He pressed a hand over his beating heart. Then he smiled to himself. Tomorrow, he'd tell her. Maybe she'd actually remember that time!

(Scence Change!)

"I made it!" Daisuke excalimed, running into the classroom. But no one even noticed him. They were too busy crowding around someone. He looked around, confused (and partly looked around for Riku). Too many people were shouting, and he couldn't make out a word they said. He finally spotted Takeshi and grabbed him. "Hey Takeshi, what's going on?"

"Man, didn't you hear? Riku's going to France!" Takeshi had to raise his voice for Daisuke to hear.

"RIKU'S GOING TO FRANCE?!"

Naru-chan: There you go! ::heart heart heart::

Daisuke: ::looks crestfallen:: Riku!!!!!!!

Naru-chan: See how sad Daisuke is? So review and he'll be happy!

Dark: Hey...when do I come into the story?

Naru-chan: ::pushes Dark away:: Shhh! You're not suppose to appear yet!

Dark: Feh! No one's going to review your story unless _I_ the GREAT, SEXY Dark shows up. ::smirks::

Naru-chan: ....There's some truth in that....

Satoshi: ::sighs:: Whatever...I bet the fans think I'm sexier...I don't even try, unlike you.

Dark: ::vein pops:: Wanna fight, punk?!

Daisuke: RIIIIKKKKKUUUUU! T-T

Dark: Hey...She's mine!

Satoshi: Hey author...you DO realize that you took a part from the anime and put it in your story right?

Naru-chan: To be honest....I didn't realize it until later... Hahahaha.... (well, I don't mean the teddybear part, but the Satoshi going "I feel something's going to happen" thing. P)

Dark: God am I sexy! HAHAHAHA!

Satoshi: Ha, not compared to me.

Dark: ::glares at Satoshi::

Naru-chan: Hurry and review and you'll get to see Dark in action! XD And Satoshi being sexy without trying!

Daisuke: What about ME?

Dark:...you just had a whole chapter about you...greedy son of a...

Satoshi: What's my purpose in this story?

Naru-chan: ::sweatdrop:: Where's Riku when you need her?

Satoshi: You do realize that you're sending her to France so you're going to be stuck with us, right?

Naru-chan: O-O;;;;;;;;


	3. Chapter Three: Nothing To Hold Her Back

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine!

Naru-chan: YAY! Finally done! 16 pages! X.X So don't think I wasn't working on it! It took forever...

Daisuke: There, there, at least you're done and the readers are happy! ::smile smile::

Naru-chan: ::glares at Daisuke:: Just for that, you're gonna suffer in this chapter!

Daisuke: WHAT?!

Naru-chan: Don't look so surprised, you were gonna suffer anyway. ::laughs evilly:: My world lit. teacher says only good literature has bad endings! Maybe you should have one!

Daisuke: T.T So cruel...

Dark: DO I APPEAR YET?!

Naru-chan: ::sweatdrops:: uhhh...no?

Dark: GRRRRRRR!

Satoshi: Ha ha, I get a girlfriend in this chapter. YOU, Dark, YOU don't even APPEAR! MWAHAHAHA! ...I'm tired...

Naru-chan: ::holds Dark back:: Relax, relax! You'll appear in the next chapter, I promise!!!!

Riku: By the way, I'm going to explain how the chapter's work! The first chapter was mainly about me, second about Daisuke, third about everyone, and then some sorta pattern like that. If the chapter says "she" or "he" it won't always refer to Daisuke or me!

Daisuke: And there's sometimes a time lapse!

Naru-chan: ::grins:: Awww, don't they make a cute couple?

Daisuke and Riku: ::BLUSHHHHHHHH!!!!!::

Dark: HEY!

Risa: ::frowns and pouts::

Naru-chan: Oh yeah! Please help me with the pairings!!! Here are the options:

Daisuke/Riku

Dark/Riku

Satoshi/Riku (Ha! Right!)

Risa/Satoshi

Risa/Daisuke (I don't really want this one...)

Risa/Dark (Yeah, seems unlikely in this fic, but I'm like a God and can make it happen! HAHAHA!)

Naru-chan: Those are the pairings for now, but I'm gonna add new characters from FRANCE! ::grins::

Riku: I'm the main character right?

Naru-chan: Uhhh...I guess.

Riku: Then I get to thank people! **THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!**

Naru-chan: I would personalize it, but in order to update faster, I'll do it next time, okay?

Dark: Since I don't appear yet, I get to introduce the next chapter! Here it is people! What you've all been waiting for... (Actually I bet you're all waiting for the next one, where yours truly appears!), Chapter Three!

Chapter 3: Nothing To Hold Her Back

The e-mail had come back immediately. After all, the school had invited Riku to go before she even sent her application, so why wouldn't they accept her? Yet somehow Riku didn't feel so happy when she got it. Yes, she'd be able to go far away from Risa and Daisuke, but... was that what she really wanted? Some part of her said yes, but another part said no.

Riku stood up and went out to her balcony. The cold night wind hit her face, and ruffled her white skirt she had made. She leaned against the stone railing, and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. Would they be just as beautiful in France? She turned her head toward the direction she usually looked. ...Toward Daisuke's house. She felt her heart speed up achingly. He probably knew where she lived... he probably looked at it every night. But then, he wouldn't be looking because of her. He'd be looking because of Risa. His kind, beautiful, red eyes... were always for Risa. That was all...

She turned and went back into her room. There was nothing more she could do. She'd been trying for three years. Those red eyes would never look in her direction... Now...she could start over. Yeah...now if only she wanted to.

Riku slowly descended the stairs. She had to tell Risa some time. Might as well now. They always say the sooner the better, right? She reached the bottom and watched her twin sister lying on the couch, watching TV. Somehow, seeing her twin made it seem as if that statement wasn't true. She wanted to run away that moment! But something pulled her back, and she found herself looking around the room.

The room was huge, since they were technically rich. It had a fluffy pink carpet, lights everywhere, a large TV that was a flat screen, and so much more. Riku never really liked the room, though Risa loved it and spent most of her time here or in her room in the house, but right now Riku felt that she actually liked the room.

"Hey...Risa," Riku said softly, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What is it, Riku?" Risa smiled brightly.

"You know...that we're going to high school soon, right?"

"Of course! Everyone's going to graduate!"

"Well, I've picked which school I want to go to. They've already accepted me," Riku smiled slightly, trying to lighten her mood.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? We were supposed to send our applications at the same time! But, no doubt Hikari High will accept me too," Risa smiled.

"Um...that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Riku stared down at her slippers, which she rubbed against each other. She felt heat rush to her face. "I'm not going to Hikari High..."

"Huh?" Risa blinked, confused. Now Riku had her full attention.

"I'm going...to a high school in France."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Risa screamed, her eyes bulging out, and she literally fell off the couch.

(Scene Change)

"Are you sure about this?" Risa asked for the billionth time.

They were both sitting on the dining table, eating breakfast. Rays of sun came from the windows, lighting the whole large room up. Outside you could hear the birds chirp cheerfully. It helped Rica's mood slightly, but not much.

"_Yes_, I am, Risa!" Riku cried exasperated. She couldn't help but glare at her twin. How many times did she need to say it? She was sure! But...then if she was so sure, why was it really that it bugged her that Risa kept asking? Was it because she wasn't...? No! She was leaving!

Indeed she was, because at that moment she got up, grabbed her stuff and ran outside. She jumped onto her bike and rode off, ignoring Risa's cries of distress. Risa stood at the door, frowning, thinking to herself, "How mean..."

Riku enjoyed this time alone. She always did. Pedaling was no problem for her. Scenes whipped by her. The nearly broken bridge, the fountain, the houses, the people... All so familiar, yet today seemed strange. The thoughts kept on coming back to her. Would France be like this? Will leaving Daisuke really help? Will I really gather enough courage to leave?

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She savored the moment, letting the butterflies in her stomach calm down for a second. It didn't last long though.

"What will you think...?" Riku whispered to herself. She sadly stared into space. "Daisuke..."

(Scene Change)

"EHHHHH? RIKU'S GOING TO FRANCE?!" The whole class screamed at the same time. The all immediately crowded around her.

"What'd you decide?"

"I want to go to France!"

"Oh, I'll miss you Riku!"

"Aww, don't go!"

Everyone spoke at the same time, and Riku could barely hear. She laughed uneasily, knowing for sure that her face was as red as a tomato. She looked around, trying to find a certain redhead through the crowd. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. Too many people (probably about 30) were surrounding her. How would she ever find her way through all of them? But then seeing Daisuke might make her regret, and that was the last thing she needed to worry about.

Risa stood at the far edge of the class. She watched silently as loud classmates surrounded her twin. She didn't know what to say, to feel. She didn't want to leave her twin. She was her _twin_ after all! But then, inside, she had always felt slightly competing with Riku... But she loved Riku still. Riku took care of her. Riku watched over her. Riku...

Daisuke was paralyzed. His face was drained of all color. Riku was going to France for high school! That's four years! That's 1416 days! (Check my math please) 33984 hours! 2039040 minutes! 122342400 seconds!!!! His heart raced, pounding rapidly against his chest. Breathing seemed like a chore. Was it just he, or was water stinging his eyes slightly?

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Takeshi said, looking toward the swarm of people, instead of Daisuke (luckily for him). "So quick and sudden. It seems she's going there to the famous Academy of Arts."

Academy of Arts? Daisuke wondered. Since when did Riku do ARTS?

"I should be the one going!" Takeshi shouted, obviously disappointed. "I'm the one who has all the talent!"

Daisuke couldn't laugh. He didn't even try. If breathing was such a hard task, then he didn't want to think about actually speaking, much less laughing. His brain couldn't even think of how to _do_ such a thing- much less anything right now.

He swallowed. Hard. But he had to do something! Anything! But what? It's not as if he could tell Riku not to go. But then why would he do that? It's not as if he loved her. Right? He loved Risa. Right?! But then why did he care so much? Why did he feel as if the ground beneath him shook? And even more, why would Riku even listen to him if he asked her not to go? She had made it clear to him about the way she felt about him...

He didn't realize it, but his feet seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Riku looked up, shocked, to see Daisuke pushing through everyone. What was he doing? What was he going to say? She panicked. He held out his hand toward her, though the people were still between him and her. It reminded her of the time he offered her help... so many times.

"Oh God, please don't let me regret this!" Riku thought, clenching her hands into fist. "Please!"

"Everyone, back to your seats!" The teacher shouted. She gave everyone a death glare that said, "Hurry before I kill you," and everyone scurried to his or her seats.

Riku sat down and let out a sigh of relief, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder... What would Daisuke have said...? Still, part of her refused to acknowledge it at all. It was a little late for him to suddenly care about her. Which he didn't, of course. Of course he didn't...

She took a deep breath and watched the teacher explain how the graduation field trip would work. Her last trip in Japan. She wanted to remember it. And she would.

"And so we'll be going to this wonderful island here! We'll travel here, here, here, and here!" the teacher smiled as she pointed the places out. After she explained this, she was going to make the class a free period. "For some of us, this will be a very special trip. Right, Riku?"

Riku, caught off guard, blushed. The whole class (or rather everyone except Daisuke, Satoshi and Risa) laughed.

"Hey guys, let's have a going away party for Riku!" someone suggested.

"Yeah!" there was a chorus of agreements and cheers.

Riku mustered a smile, but felt empty inside. Celebration was the last thing on her mind. Did she really want to celebrate something she still wasn't positive she wished for?

"Hey Riku, what are you going to that Arts school for anyway? I mean, what's your 'art'?" Someone asked, curiously.

Daisuke's ears suddenly perked up.

"Um..." Riku blushed. "I'm going there as a fashion designer..."

"Ehhh? I didn't know that you're into fashion!" Daisuke exclaimed. He had never thought Riku was like that. Not that...he'd thought of Riku really before.

"I'm not into fashion and trends! I like making clothes that express one's personality!" Riku frowned angrily.

"Wow, that's so cool!" someone shouted, and everyone agreed.

"Not...not really..." Riku stammered.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be there for your singing!"

"I heard Riku could have been a star!"

"No way!"

A star? Daisuke thought in awe.

"Yeah, it was Naru Co. that wanted to sign her up as one!"

"Is it true Riku?"

"Why didn't you take them up on the offer?"

Riku blushed but didn't answer. She just hadn't thought she was good enough. Besides, she wasn't the type to wear flashy, sexy clothes for everyone to see.

Risa felt a twinge of jealousy. So what if Riku could design clothes? So what if she could sing? She was the cuter one! The smarter one! She had guys that liked her while she watched Riku be alone! She could have men eating out of the palm of her hand! So then... why wasn't she the one who had all the attention? Why... wasn't _she_ happy?

"Daisuke!" She said loudly and brightly. She smiled and walked over to him. He'd make her feel better! He cared for her! He was such a great friend. "Are you excited about the trip?"

Daisuke's red eyes stay on Riku for a second before they focused on Risa. He nodded slightly and tried to be cheerful, not disconsolate like he really felt for some reason he couldn't comprehend.

"Yeah, I'm very excited," he laughed slightly. "Yeah. To be near the sea, be on the beach, watch the stars at night...I can't wait! It's like you'll lose all your worries there..."

Risa rolled the words over and over in her head. She could see it. She really could. Yet, part of her felt so empty and cold she didn't know how to feel. She looked up, for no reason, and found herself staring at Satoshi.

Satoshi was the ideal person when you thought of ice and snow. He was emotionless! Well... that was what Risa believed. He never smiled-his expression never changed (all he did was frown and smirk occasionally)! But... what did he feel inside she wondered. Sometimes she smiled when she was sad... Could that mean that he was happy when he frowned or glared at someone? She stared at him, utterly absorbed, it seemed. She didn't understand him at all. But did she want to?

Satoshi looked up that moment, and looked Risa right in the eye. Risa's eyes widened, and she hastily looked away, knowing that she had been caught. Satoshi's ice-cold eyes slid slowly back to what he had been writing, but Risa still felt like a mouse caught by a cat. She swallowed hard, but still felt a lump in her throat.

"Great! He saw me watching him! What on earth did he think of me now? God, he must think I'm another one of his fans!" Risa thought miserably. She covered her red face with her hands. She couldn't stand the thought of someone thinking she liked them when she didn't. But... did he even think that? He was so weird, she wasn't sure.

"Risa?" someone said her name, causing her to jump. She looked down at Daisuke, who was looking at her oddly. "Are you okay?"

"Ah!" she blushed again. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm-I'm fine!"

Riku watched out of the corner of her eyes. Her bright smile dimmed a bit, and she felt herself swallowing hard. She cleared her throat loudly and got up. She excused herself before going outside. She tried not to rush, but she felt herself panting slightly by the time she closed the door behind her. She turned, about to run down the hall, when she bumped straight into Ukawa, the class president.

"Ah...Riku," he looked down since he was taller than her. He then looked sad. "Riku...are you really going to France?"

Riku felt uneasy around Ukawa, but politely nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Ah...I see. Umm, could you follow me to somewhere where I could tell you something I've been meaning to tell you?"

"Well..." Riku murmured, glancing back at the door behind her.

"It'll only take a moment, I promise," he smiled.

"I guess..." Riku sighed. What bad timing, she thought. I had just wanted a moment to myself. Still, she followed him to find out what he wanted to tell her.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Daisuke glanced surreptitiously at where Riku was supposed to be. He found himself stunned when he discovered that she wasn't in her seat.

"Uhh, Risa, where's Riku?" he asked in a rather tense voice.

"Riku? I think she just left," Risa answered, pointing at the door.

"Ah, excuse me, but, umm-! I've got to...buy some-uhh- dinner!" he shouted as he rushed out the door.

"Dinner...?" Risa blinked. "But...It's only 2:50..."

Daisuke felt odd when he rushed outside the class, only to find Riku nowhere in sight. But still, it gave him a moment to think... Why did he suddenly care so much about Riku? His old thought...that it was because of his relationship with Risa wasn't possible anymore. He realized that too late though. Then the reason would be because...

"Cut it out, Ukawa!"

(Scene Change)

Riku entered the classroom grudgingly. She looked around at the room full of brooms and unused tables. Wind caused the curtains in the room to billow forward.

"Well?" she said as she looked up at Koji impatiently.

"Riku...I know you like me, and I want you to know I like you too," Ukawa smiled confidently with arrogance.

"WHAT?!" Riku cried, utterly thrown off. "I don't like you that way!"

"You don't have to deny it anymore," he persisted.

"Cut it out, Ukawa!" she screamed, backing up against a table. "How many times do I have to tell you?! **I DON'T LIKE YOU!** I don't know how you got such a stupid idea...!"

"But I always see you looking at me... That means that you like me, right?" Ukawa pointed out.

"But...that's..." she groaned, and felt herself blush.

'That's because you sit near Daisuke! Ugh, I can't tell him that...' she thought.

"That's it. I'm outta here," she turned around and tried to open the door. She turned and turned the doorknob, but it only rattled.

'Oh no!' she realized. 'It's locked!'

"Rikuuuuuu," Koji said, grabbing her and pushing her against a table as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Stop! Let go! Please!" she screamed.

'I can't push him off!!' Tears well up as she thought 'Daisuke...Daisuke!' "Daisuke!!"

Suddenly the door busted open with a "WRACK!" noise, and in came Daisuke to the rescue, with a dark, angry look on his face.

"Arg!" Ukawa yelped as he was forced away from Riku and onto the floor.

"Class Jerk! Get your hands off her!!" he shouted, and if looks could kill, Ukawa would have died from all the daggers Daisuke threw at him.

"But...the lock..." Ukawa answered in surprise.

"A crappy lock like that? A child could get through that door... Who do you think I am?"

"I'll get you for this! What's your name?!" Ukawa rose from the floor, pointing at Daisuke.

"It's Suburouta Gondawara!!" Daisuke yelled seething, kicking Ukawa on the butt, sending him flying. "Can't you recognize your own committee members?!"

"Daisuke...? Why...are you here...?" she said softly causing him to turn and look down.

"...Are you okay?" Daisuke offered her his hand, just like so long ago...

"Yeah..." She, still stunned that he showed up here, was about to touched his hand to use it to get up, when she realized with a jolt that she was going to hold Daisuke's hand. She quickly took her hand back and stammered, "I-I' fine! I can get up myself!!"

When she just fell only swayed backwards, Daisuke felt himself smirk. He didn't feel quite like himself for some reason. "So, you can, huh...?"

"Yes! I can!" she answered. The she muttered, "Argh! In just a minute...Ahhh...I don't feel so good..."

"Riku...you always look the same whenever I see you...Oh...well...it's annoying to dressing up all the time..." Daisuke said softly. He felt as if he was in a trance. 'Are these my words?' he wondered to himself. 'Or someone else's? ...Or have they been with me...all this time?'

He felt himself get onto his knees. Riku turned around, looking at him oddly.

'What's going on?" she thought as she watched him lean forward. 'Am I...dreaming?'

Just then the bell starting ringing, signaling that it was time to go to home now. Daisuke jumped backwards, feeling shock numb his body. His eyes widened, realizing what he had been about to do.

"Daisuke!" Riku cried.

He dashed out of the room, bumping into Risa on his way out. He looked at her for only a split second, but she already saw something in his eyes she had never seen before...such pain... He continued running though, not turning once.

"Risa...?" Riku whispered from the door. Risa didn't turn around, but just ran away. "Wait, Risa!! Risa!!"

Riku could do nothing but watch, as Risa didn't stop running.

Risa's heart clenched painfully hard. Daisuke was with Riku! But why did it bother her so much? She had rejected him so many times before...over and over! She stopped when she felt her panting body lean on a wall. She turned and spotted Satoshi standing there, behind her.

They didn't move. Satoshi looked at her with his cold (did they seem warmer?) eyes.

"Satoshi?" She didn't dare breath; not knowing what he'd do next.

He walked forward and held her in his arms.

She felt her heart beat uncontrollably. Tears slipped down her cheeks. From anyone else, those words would have seemed meaningless, but from him...it seemed as if she had just been given the world.

"Satoshi! Please stay with me! Stay with me always!" she whispered fiercely into his chest. She didn't know where these words came from, or how they spilled out of her mouth, but part of her had always wanted to say them.

Satoshi wasn't a man who cared much about girls. Except Risa was different. He would always watch her from the corner of his eye whenever she was around. They were opposites, but they were alike as well. She was always smiling and he was always frowning. But deep inside, there was emptiness, a void. Maybe...they could fill it for each other.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a bit rushed, but I couldn't wait or think of another way they got together...)

(Scene Change)

Tomorrow was the day of the trip, and Riku was nearly done packing. Shoes... Shampoo...soap ...sandals...shirts...pants... She kept her hands moving. If she were busy, she wouldn't think of what happened. But of course, trying not to think of what happened made her think about it.

Every since that day, Daisuke refused to even look her... Risa wouldn't speak to her...even though there was a rumor that she was now going out with Satoshi Hiwatari. But what seriously bugged Riku was Daisuke. Why had he almost kissed her? Why had he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved her? She felt a pain that still had not dulled over the past few days. Why wouldn't he look at her anymore?

If this continued...then...it was a good thing she was going to France! Yeah! A good thing...

Still, her heart refused to feel that way. Since Daisuke almost kissed her...that meant there could be a chance for her right...? ...Right...?

(Scene Change)

Daisuke stared off into space on his balcony. He hadn't been able to do anything right lately, constantly spacing out. He had finished packing, but it had taken five times before he even did _that _right (He'd packed things like CDs, books, even his computer...!). Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself staring at where Riku and Risa lived... A painful feeling pounded against his chest.

Daisuke still hadn't been able to find out what had been doing that day... He hadn't apologized-he couldn't even bring himself to look at Riku! But...he had to do something! She was leaving soon! And...Risa was going out with Satoshi now! He didn't know what to do...Risa wouldn't look at him either. He couldn't comprehend what was going on anymore.

He continued to stare at the large mansion as scenes of Riku flashed in his mind. He hadn't...he just realized...remembered to tell her about the teddy bear event from so long ago... With the news of her going away, he hadn't really been able to think of do anything right...

He let out a long, sad sigh. What was he going to do? What...?

(Scene Change)

"Wahhhhhh!" Risa let out a cry of pleasure. She leaned on the railing of the boat, looking out at the sea, with the wind blowing in her face. "This feels so good!"

"Does it...?" Satoshi asked, in his quiet, cold way. He winced at the sun. "You're as carefree as always... To me...it's too bright..."

Risa smiled at him. She was used to his attitude by now. "You've got to look at the light. It's better than the dark!"

Satoshi watched as Risa laughed and twirled in a circle. Part of him still couldn't believe that they were... "Going out" now, but the other part was never happier in his life. Not that his face showed it much...it was still cold, frowning, and glaring always. That is, except, every once in a while he would smile slightly...not that anyone knew of course! He had a reputation to keep up, you know.

Still...watching Risa made him want to smile. And that was plain creepy for him.

"What are you thinking?" she smiled.

"...Nothing," he lied.

"Hmmmm," she wondered suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back. "Are you sureeeee?"

Satoshi, unsure of what to say, just turned around and started to walk away. They had, after all, just arrived at the island of their destination.

"HEY!" Risa cried in surprise. She followed him, laughing. "Don't be like that!"

Satoshi sighed loudly. "I'm going to find a place to sleep... We're already here."

Risa pouted. "Aww, Satoshi..."

"Relax, I'll find you later," he assured her.

Risa gave in with a sigh of her own, and turned back to where she was, but she spotted Daisuke. She felt her heart beat faster slightly. She knew she had a sad expression on her face.

'What's...so great about being friends...?' she thought to herself.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, having Satoshi and all... She did like Satoshi! She really did! Over the past few days, he had been quickly warming up toward her (at least she thought so)! But...still, Daisuke refused to get out of her mind. Did he...really like Riku?

She slowly followed behind Daisuke and his friends to land.

(Scene Change)

Riku stared up at the sky. She wore a black halter-top and a black skirt. The colors matched her recent mood. The sky was so pretty...so white...and blue. It seemed unlike the sky at home for some reason... She wished that her life could be just as clear as the sky...that if she looked at the reflection of her life...she would see everything as amazing as the sky.

"Riku, Riku!" a group of her friends rushed over to her.

"Eh?" Riku blinked in response. "What is it?"

"We were you sing for us?"

"S-S-S-Sing?!" she stuttered, nearly falling on her red face. All she had wanted to do was get some peace and quiet and maybe nap a little since she was having trouble sleeping lately, but to singing had definitely not been part of the plan!

"Yeah," they insisted. "Since you're going away and all...people are singing right now! There's a karaoke bar!"

Riku looked unsure, but when she looked into the faces of her teary-eyed friends, she finally gave in dissolutely. She let them drag her inside the plaza, and on the way, she found herself glancing at Daisuke. He still...wouldn't even look her... she thought, looking away sadly.

(Scene Change)

"Hey, hey," Takeshi exclaimed loudly to his two friends. "Let's go to the karaoke bar!"

"But...why?" Daisuke wondered. He scratched his head and curiously looked at his friend through his red eyes. Today he wore a black and white striped shirt and black pants. He had, apparently, only packed mostly black clothes for the trip by accident.

"Why?" Takeshi looked at Daisuke as if he was crazy. "To show off our skills of course!"

With that, he dragged Daisuke away, and the other friend (what's his name?!) followed with a groan.

"I can't wait! I'll show you guys who has-"Takeshi was cut off when, as they stood right in front of the door, Riku started to sing.

"Ahhh..." Daisuke uttered softly in awe. He had never heard Riku sing before, so he was shocked.

_How high would I have to fly_

_To lose sight of you, so far away?_

_If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better._

_But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere._

_Because there's no way I could forget you._

_At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky._

_It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage,_

_Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around._

_I want to see you right away, because I love you,_

_Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt._

_If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,_

_Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad._

(A/N: If you think the lyrics are a bit odd, I agree, but I don't know how else to translate it, since I took it from the anime subtitles I have...)

Riku sang slowly, yet loud enough for everyone to have heard. Since she had sung with a far away look in her eyes, she had not realized that her audience was larger than what she had thought. She put down the microphone with a sigh. That song..."A Caged Bird"...makes her think of herself and Daisuke...

Suddenly there was loud cheering and clapping. Riku, stunned, turned around and found her staring at none other than Daisuke's red eyes! Her eyes widened and she felt color rush into her cheeks. She couldn't think! Oh my God, what did he think?

"Yeah! Go Riku!" Takeshi cheered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riku's friends laughed.

"We were going to sing, but we just so happened to have come when Riku was singing," he initiated them.

Daisuke didn't know what to say. He was just as speechless as Riku. He was amazed that she could sing so well! Not that...he ever thought she was a bad singer, but...he never expected to be blown away like that!

Riku, not knowing what to do, hurried out the door on the other side of the room, only to run into Satoshi. She winced in pain and looked up. Satoshi, half asleep and without glasses, stared down at her blankly. He had, unknowingly, woken up and followed the sound of Riku's voice. Still, since he was half asleep, he could only the blurry version of Riku, and-believing it was Risa-he hugged her.

"**HUH?!**" everyone else screamed in disbelief (even Riku). Riku felt her already red face become redder, and Daisuke didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to sock Satoshi in the face.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daisuke opened his mouth, but somehow the words didn't come out of his mouth, but instead came from Risa's.

Everyone, horrorstruck, turned around to see Risa standing behind Daisuke's group. She stood there, eyes wide and a trembling hand covered her mouth. She quickly ran up the stairs, back outside.

"Risa!" Riku screamed after her twin.

"Risa!" Daisuke shouted as well. He was about to run after her, when he felt someone rush past him. With great speed, Satoshi ran after Risa.

"...Wow...he's fast," someone said as they all stood there, speechless and stunned over what just happened.

(Scene Change)

"Risa! Risa!!" Satoshi yelled at the top of his voice, trying to get her to stop. "It's not what it looked like!"

"Leave me alone!" was her reply. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Satoshi...liked Riku! He didn't really like her! He was hugging Riku for Pete's sake! She ran across the water, not caring that her brand new sandals were getting soaked.

"Risa! It's not what it looked like!" Satoshi persisted.

Risa, out of nowhere, suddenly tripped and fell onto her knees. She panted heavily, with tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't stop them.

"Risa..."

Satoshi reached out to check if she was all right, when she suddenly screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He flinched. "Risa...it really wasn't like that... I was still half asleep! I thought she was you..."

"Don't say that!" she cried. "I'm not Riku! I'M NOT! I'M RISA! **RISA!** Don't'..." she choked, "Don't...say that..."

Satoshi walked in front of her and leaned on his knees. He slowly lifted Risa's face so that she could look at his eyes. Pain flashed in them.

"Gomen..." he said softly.

She looked at him with such a painful and confused expression, it broke him heart.

"Am I...that much like her...?" she whispered.

"No, not at all," he smiled slightly. "You are two separate people. You're Risa, and she's Riku."

Risa sniffed sadly.

"Risa..." he looked passionately at her. "It really wasn't what it looked like."

"I know..." she smiled. "I know."

They embraced, and Risa whispered, "I know."

(Scene Change)

Meanwhile, everyone else decided not to talk about the subject of Risa and Satoshi. The teacher announced that if anyone wanted to go swimming, this was the time.

Riku hurriedly changed into her swimsuit, which was a two-piece. It was a pale blue color. She also quickly grabbed a towel on her way out.

On the way out, she thought to herself. She still felt bad about what happened earlier, but it wasn't her fault. SATOSHI was the one who hugged HER! Not the other way around...

She let out a sigh. There was nothing she could really do. It was up to Satoshi to make things right with Risa.

"Oof!" She cringed as she bumped into someone again. She looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't look..."

"Ah..." Daisuke uttered. He was wearing a red swimming suit and holding a red towel. He felt his face become just as red when he noticed what Riku was wearing.

"Ah..." Riku answered.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, jumping back while blushing madly.

"G-Gomen!" they both cried, bowing, and therefore hitting each other on the head the same time, which then caused them to land on their butts. They moaned in pain and rubbed the part of their heads that they hit. It was a pretty comical scene.

"Um...I'll watch where I go next time," Daisuke assured her.

"Yeah..." With that, they both continued on their way outside.

'This is...weird,' they thought.

'It doesn't matter...does it? Him trying to kiss me...' she thought sadly. 'He liked Risa, not me. He likes...Risa.'

'What do I do?!' Daisuke wondered, panicking slightly. 'We haven't spoken since I almost k-k-k-kissed her!'

"Ano...Riku...about that...'thing' that happened a few days ago..." he began, though he didn't even know what he was going to say. "Ummm..."

She stared at him with her clear, caramel eyes. They softened with sorrow. "Mou...forget about it."

"Eh?" he blinked, unsure what to say.

"Riku! Hurry!" her friends called her over.

"Hai!" she laughed and ran over to them. It was a cover, of course. She didn't want to laugh, much less smile! She wanted to break down and cry! He really, really didn't care about her... He probably still loved Risa, even though she was now with Satoshi. She could tell that they were still together since they were walking around holding hands.

It made Riku want to slap Risa with all her might. She wanted to scream, "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LOVE YOU?! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM AT ALL! I'VE LOVED HIM ALL THIS TIME, BUT ALL HE CARES IS ABOUT YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! I HATE YOU!" but of she couldn't do that... She didn't really _hate_ Risa, but...

Riku looked up at Risa's smiling face. How was it that Risa was so happy when Riku was so miserable? Riku looked away, and ran through the ocean.

'Forget about it,' Riku told herself. 'It's stupid to think too much about it anymore... I've already thought about it for three years.'

With that thought on her mind, she dove deep into the blue ocean. It was so beautiful here. She could see the clear sand below her and nothing but blue surrounded her. Nothing but blue...surrounded her.

(Scene Change)

Daisuke didn't know what to say or do. He was so confused about his feelings. He felt so desolated since he heard that Risa was going out with Satoshi. Yet, he felt worse still that Riku was going away to France. He almost kissed her too! Though he wouldn't admit it if you threatened him with his life, he had regrets about _not_ kissing her! So...whom did he love anyway?

He gave up trying to figure it out. He had to get ready anyway. Tonight was Riku's surprise party. Unfortunately (fortunately?), he had been picked to be the one to go pick up Riku. Lucky, lucky him. He decided on a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, and a pair of pants. He tried to get his red hair to behave, but it-like always- refused him.

'Well,' he thought, swallowing hard, 'This is it.'

He walked up to Riku's room and nervously knocked.

"Satoshi is that-," a happy voice cried, opening the door. Daisuke nearly freaked out when he found his face extremely close to Risa's.

"Daisuke!"

"Risa!"

They looked at each other in awe. Risa obviously looked like she had gotten ready for the party. She wore a pink dress, with lots of ribbons and lace.

"Umm...is Riku not ready yet for the you-know-what?" Daisuke asked in a low voice, in case Riku was around.

"Oh, she's taking a shower...I was...waiting for Satoshi to pick me up..." Risa answered slowly.

"Erm, then I guess I'm early," he laughed nervously. "I'll just...be going now..."

"No! Wait!" Risa reached out and grabbed his hand. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Um, okay?"

"Come inside," she said, dragging him in.

"Wait! That's a girl's room! I can't-"he argued.

"It'll be quick. I just wanted to ask...do you like Riku?"

"Eh? Where did this-?"

"Risa? Are you still here?" a voice came from the bathroom. "I thought you'd be gone with Satoshi by now."

Riku came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tube top with a white blouse over it and a long denim skirt. She found no one in the room though.

"Hmm...she must have left," Riku said to herself. "Ah, well, I guess I'll just go to the dining room." (That's where the party is, unknowingly to her.)

Riku left he room, shutting the door behind her.

Risa and Daisuke watched her from inside the closet. Daisuke, not knowing what was going on, felt his heart race. What would Riku think if she saw him like this? Risa didn't say anything but buried her face in his shirt.

"Umm...I think it's safe to go out now," she said finally.

"Oh, okay," he smiled slightly. "You go out first. Be careful."

"Satoshi?" Riku blinked. She had been walking down the hall and saw him walking toward her room. "Are you looking for Risa?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to take her somewhere."

"I thought she was with you!" she cried in surprise. She turned around. "Come on, let's go back. I'm sure she's in the room if she was waiting for you."

Slowly they opened the door and stepped out. However, Risa caught her foot on something on the floor and began to fall. Daisuke followed her, since her foot had accidentally kicked his shin.

"AHH!" they both screamed. They fell in an awkward position, with Daisuke on top of Risa.

"W-What are you two doing?!" a surprise cry came from the door. There stood Satoshi and Riku, looking shocked. Satoshi wasn't that worried about it though. He knew Daisuke wouldn't be like that, and Risa cared for him, but none-the-less, it hurt.

"I-It's not like that!" Daisuke stuttered.

"Yeah, it's not like that!" Risa agreed. "We just...happened to be in this position!"

Now it was Satoshi's turn to want to sock Daisuke, but he refrained himself. Barely.

"I understand," Satoshi assured Risa, and relief flooded her face.

Riku, however, said nothing. She just turned around and walked away. She had nothing to say. It was no concern of hers. Still, tears flooded her eyes. She furiously wiped them away. It had nothing to do with her.

"Riku!" Daisuke called after her.

"We'll be late for the party. Come on," Satoshi said. He walked over and gave them a hand in getting up. "We're supposed to take Riku there."

"I don't think...she wants us to," Risa said sadly.

(Scene Change)

"**SURPRISE**!" everyone cried on the top of his or her lungs when Riku walked into the dining room.

"WOW!" Riku answered in amazement. The room was decorated and so festive. There was a banner saying, "Good Luck In Paris!" and balloons everywhere. People even had those little paper hats on their heads. There were mountains and mountains of food on the tables.

"Neh, Riku, you want this don't you?" a friend of hers asked, referring to the party. "Because if you don't, we can stop it."

Riku stared blankly at her friend. She knew the girl meant the party, but to her, it was about going to France or not. Time seemed to stop for Riku, as images flashed through her mind. Daisuke. Risa. Everybody! Japan... her home... the sky, the stars... Risa. Daisuke smiling, cheering, falling into the swimming pool, with his pet, watching sunlight in his hands! Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke! Did she really want to leave? But then an imaged burned into her mind...Daisuke leaning over Risa.

"There's nothing I want more," Riku smiled. To her friend it appeared as a happy, normal smile, but truly it was a smile that told you that they gave up. They surrendered. They were defeated once and for all. Riku finally knew for sure that she really was going to leave for Paris, France. Nothing was holding her back anymore...

"Do you like it?" another friend asked.

"I'm blown away!" Riku laughed.

"YAY! We succeeded!" Takeshi laughed. "I rock!"

"You didn't even DO anything!" someone else pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks, everyone!" Riku bowed her head.

"It was nothing!"

From then on, everyone was happy and merry. They played games such as spin the bottle (where Takeshi got slapped plenty of times), "I've Never", pin the tail on the donkey, and so on. They even had a talent show!

However, during the middle of the party, it started raining outside, and Riku, leaning against a window thought, 'How appropriate.'

Unknowing to her, Daisuke watched her, with a sad expression, but he didn't go up to her. He couldn't. Everyone was crowding around her the whole time. It was, after all, a party for HER. So inside...he felt like a caged bird.

(Scene Change)

When Riku went home, the first thing she did was she began packing. She needed to get ready for High school. She hadn't started before that since she had still had doubts about going out not. She needed to do something so that she didn't need to see Risa. Not that it mattered, since Risa avoided her with all her might. Which was just fine with Riku.

No one else except for Riku knew when her flight was leaving. That is, no one except people who needed to know, like her guardian. Risa didn't even know! Riku was going to leave her a letter and then just go. She doubted Risa even wanted to see her off. She couldn't anyway. That day she would be busy. Everyone would. That's why Riku picked that day. She didn't want to have a big goodbye. She wanted to leave quickly, quietly. Besides...there was nothing left in Japan holding her back.

(End of Chapter Three)

Naru-chan: You like?!

Riku: Ha, you'll never guess what day I choose!

Risa: Actually, they CAN guess...

They glare at each other

Daisuke: sighs sadly Rikuuuuuuuu!

Riku: Yes?

Daisuke: Uhhhh... can't think of anything so runs away blushing

Dark: Oh, my Riku! hugs Riku I love thee!

Riku: freaked out Do I know you?

Dark: goes to a dark corner and cries

Naru-chan: She hasn't met you yet!

Satoshi: Loser.

Dark: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Naru-chan: Much love! Please review and I'll update faster! XD So review, review, review!

Dark: Yeah! I wanna appear already!

Riku: And remember to vote for who ends up with who!

Naru-chan: Please keep in mind I might not follow exactly what you vote for, but I'll try my best! ::smile::


	4. Chapter Four: His Confession

While I Was Away

Disclaimer: Me no ownie DNAngel!

Naru-chan: I don't understand why you guys said it took forever for me to update when I didn't update only to make it longer! T.T

Dark: ::nod nod::

Naru-chan: And I had typos in the last chapter because I had to type on a crappy typewriter.

Dark: ::nod nod::

Naru-chan: DEMO! I still updated!

Dark: You know, this lady here has a life too!

Naru-chan: Haiiii! With tests and homework! I even have a job! So don't be so harsh next time, please! Hahahahaha! XD

Daisuke: Onegai! )

Naru-chan: Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed!!!! I appreciate it!

Chapter 4: His Confession

"Daisuke, are you ready?" Risa asked.

They were both back in school and in their usual school uniforms. Class was no longer class, as graduation drew closer. Everyone was always talking or fooling around. Satoshi and Riku were the only two absent, so Risa and Daisuke had some time to spend together.

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked, looking up from his sushi. "Ready for what?"

"Graduation, dummy!" Risa laughed.

Her heart felt so much more uplifted lately. Riku was going to France, but they had made up...sort of. She and Satoshi were doing great. They even went on a date! Her very first date... And she and Daisuke were getting closer. Not that way...of course. But they were getting closer.

"Oh, "Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, couldn't be readier!"

He was lying. He didn't want to leave Azumono middle school...not just yet. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of some place, some time. His heart swelled wherever he went. He remembered the time he tried confessing his love to Risa, but she took it the wrong way and thought he hated her. He remembered when he first really spoke to Riku. He remembered when he became close friends with Satoshi... But what did it mean to "remember"...? He didn't know anymore. He never thought of these things before.

Also, with Satoshi and Riku gone, he spent a lot more time with Risa. Finally, it seemed. Yet he constantly thought only of Riku, not her twin. Satoshi was also on his mind. Had he really forgiven him for what happened during the trip? But then, more importantly to Daisuke, what did Riku think?

Riku...she hadn't shown up for school for a while. Risa said it was because she was so busy packing and getting ready; she didn't have time for the few days before graduation. She hadn't even shown up for their final dance! Daisuke knew. He had searched the place ten times that night!

"What's wrong?" Risa asked, watching him closely. He face had suddenly changed into a sad look before it turned painful. He then let out a loud sigh, which would have given anyone a clue that he was melancholy.

"Ah!" Daisuke looked up at Risa and felt his face flush. He wasn't willing to share his thoughts. He glanced away and tried to smile. "Ah...nothing really."

Risa frowned, but said nothing. There had been other times like this: when Daisuke would looks sad but shut himself up inside. But then...she did it all the time.

"Oh yes, do you have that book you wanted to show me?" she asked brightly.

"Oh yeah!" Daisuke blushed. He quickly brought out the book and handed it to her. She smiled and took it from him, but first their hands brushed.

"Ah!" Daisuke immediately took his hand away. He blinked. His heart...it wasn't beating fast anymore. Why? This should be a great chance for him to get close to Risa, but... He stole a glance at her. But she was going out with Satoshi... How could he ever compare to that?

Risa put the book away and then found her staring at Daisuke. He had such a mature look on his face... She recalled that she used to see him this way. When he looked like this, he looked...very handsome. She, realizing what she had just thought, hastily looked away. The thought that had dwelled on her mind since Daisuke started looking at Riku rolled into her mind. What was so great...about being friends?

Daisuke looked up at the sky. He had forebodings in his heart, but he stamped them down into the deepest part of his mind. Somehow his thoughts ended up back at graduation. He dejectedly whispered, "I just can't...wait for graduation."

(Scene Change)

Riku wasn't sick. She felt fine. But she had insisted on staying home, claiming she needed to pack. It wasn't a lie. She did need to pack. She had things to do as well. She wasn't trying to avoid school. Really, she wasn't. She let out a sigh. She was avoiding Daisuke.

She sat at her window, breathing in the old, familiar scents in her room. She placed her hand against the glass. White birds flew around her house. She felt like a caged bird. She needed to escape, but desperately wanted to stay with what she was used to.

Her eyes drooped. She had not been getting much sleep lately. It wasn't that new to her. Sometimes she used to lay awake in her bed-just lying there. She would listen as her room was filled with the songs from her CDs. She would muse about Daisuke. He wasn't so bad, now that she thought back to it. He caused her pain and torment, but he was also a source of happiness for her. Just watching him gave her joy, but in a rather anguish way.

Risa also gave her that feeling. Staring into the eyes of one that looks exactly like you, who you love, but who you hate, would give you such a feeling, Riku believed. Riku laughed sadly, since she barely understood what she meant. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Daisuke...or France? Riku slowly stood up and pulled on a lever, making her window open. She stepped outside, taking her time. She watched the birds fly around her. She would be flying soon as well. Wind blew in her face and she took a moment to close her eyes and listen to her breathing and the crying the birds. They seemed to make a woeful, harsh sound. Daisuke or France? Riku had known before she had left her room what she would pick.

She turned and entered her room. She stood motionless for a moment. Then she walked to her bed and laid on top of it. She had a building headache. She was so tired...

(Scene Change)

The phone rang loudly and constantly. Whoever was calling refused to give up. Satoshi finally grudgingly picked up the phone, but didn't say anything.

"Moshi moshi?" Risa asked into the phone. "Moshi moshi?!"

"...Risa...you're too loud," he muttered, holding the phone a foot away from his ear.

"SATOSHI CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"_I can hear you just fine_," he growled.

"Oh good, I was so worried for a second," Risa laughed.

Satoshi felt like just hanging up and going back to sleep, but he had a feeling that Risa would immediately call him back anyway. So he sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not really now that you've awakened me..."

"Ha ha, I'm sorry. But I was just so worried, is all..." she laughed slightly.

Satoshi felt the anger fade away. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. Really. I'll be better soon."

"Are you sure? Don't push yourself!" Risa said, alarmed that Satoshi might force himself to try to get better.

"Don't worry," Satoshi felt his lips curve upward. "I'm fine. Really, it's nothing, just a flu."

"You're eating well, right?"

"Yes," he lied. It wasn't really a lie since he was eating better than usual, but... "I'm eating fine."

"Thank goodness," Risa sighed happily.

Satoshi felt his eyes close. Risa continued on talking about random things and school. He just listened. Hearing her voice over the phone made him feel odd.

He liked Risa. He really did. She made him feel warm inside. But that was all. He couldn't pinpoint anything they had in common. She was always so happy and go-lucky, but he- he was definitely not. Somehow he felt that he would be closer to Riku if he tried to be. She seemed...no offense to Risa, but deeper.

(Scene Change)

"Daisuke, stop moving already!" Emiko cried.

"I can't help it," Daisuke explained, whimpering. "I don't graduate everyday, Mom!"

He stood there in his blue gown, fidgeting as his Emiko tried to put his white tie on for him. His face was flushed with anticipation. Riku still hadn't been attending school, but surely she's show up today! Just with that thought, he felt himself smile widely and blush. He couldn't wait.

"Wow, Daisuke sure looks happy," his grandpa laughed.

Kosuke smiled.

Daisuke's heart was as light as air. Today...would surely be a day to remember!

(Scene Change)

"Is Riku ready?" Risa asked their guardian, their butler. She stood in front of him in her own blue gown. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun with a white ribbon. She would have gone to ask Riku herself, but they hadn't really spoken since they came back from the trip.

"Ah...she's not ready yet, but told me to bring you there first and then come back for her," he answered.

Risa frowned. "Are you sure? Why isn't she ready yet?"

"She said not to worry. Come now, we must respect her wishes. Already you two are growing up so fast..." he smiled.

Risa blushed. "I guess we should be going. Even if Riku is late, I don't want to be."

The man smiled. "Hai."

(Scene Change)

Riku watched as the car drove off. She wore a black shirt and a long, velvet skirt that had many random things attached onto it that didn't really do anything particularly attached to it. On her head was a black French-like hat. She folded her hands in her lap. Now all she could do was wait for their guardian to come back. Then...she could do nothing but muse over the past...

(Scene Change)

"Risa!" Daisuke cried out happily as he rushed toward her. He glanced around early, looking for a certain caramel head. Much to his disappointment, he didn't find one over the many people that surrounded them.

"Daisuke!" she smiled, as her face lit up at the site of him. "Isn't this exciting?!"

Daisuke nodded and laughed slightly. "Hey, Risa, where's your sister?"

"...Riku?" Risa said slowly, glancing away, in a dejected way. She felt anger kindle in her heart. "I don't know!"

"What?" Daisuke uttered incredulously.

"Ms. Paris is too haughty to come with me. She insisted on coming later," Risa growled.

Daisuke didn't catch her tone of voice, but felt palpitations. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel anguish in his heart, as if acid had just been poured there? The forebodings came back. When would he get to see Riku? And why...did he wonder if he actually would?

Daisuke was left to his own thoughts as Risa turned away. Risa felt almost as Daisuke did. She needed to look for Satoshi. Yes! Satoshi! He would make the pain go away. She stopped moving though. Her feet refused to move. She felt tears burn her eyes, but she could do nothing about it.

Satoshi stood at the door in front of Risa, but a wall blocked her view of him. He had been watching. He let out a sigh. His head hurt... He closed his eyes, and tried to forget his surroundings...his life...Risa.

(Scene Change)

"Miss, are you sure about this?" the guardian asked sadly. They were in the car, on the way to the airport.

Riku mustered up a smile and looked out the window at the rushing cars. "Hai."

"You don't need to go this soon," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered, her face still not toward him. Everything seemed to be a blur, and before they knew it, they were there.

He smiled and sighed; turning to the child he watched grow up. "I see. I suppose there's nothing left I can do?"

She hugged him. Then she handed him a letter. "Onegai...please give this to Risa. And tell her...I'm sorry."

Before he could answer, she was out the door. She took out the suitcases from the back seats, and said goodbye one last time before entering the airport.

There was a sterol smell in the place, with people running here and there, getting ready to travel. Everywhere was sparkling white. Riku, tired of thinking, sat down for a second. She glanced at her watch. She had an hour and a half before her plane lifted off. She quickly lifted herself out of the seat since she still had to put her suitcases onto the plane.

'Yes', she thought as she got in line. 'I have things to do.'

(Scene Change)

Daisuke looked around in a panicky way. The ceremony had already started and Riku still had not arrived! She wasn't sitting next to Risa...she wasn't anywhere! But he couldn't really just move during the middle of this to find her, could he? He jumped in his seat as the principal announced the first person to come up.

His heart pounded against his chest painfully as one by one the people crossed the stage and got their diploma. He glanced around anxiously, but still no sign on Riku. Where was she?!

"Harada-"

She was next! She was next!

"-Risa."

Daisuke sat there dumbfounded. What? Where was Riku? Riku is before Risa. R-I-K-U is before R-I-S-A because of the "K" of course! So then-?

"Niwa, Daisuke."

He jumped again. He scurried to get on stage, tripping once. He was very flustered by then time he got back to his seat. He looked down at his diploma, but felt nothing. All he could think about was Riku, and why this felt so odd.

The ceremony was over and people were leaving. Daisuke hastily found Risa.

"Risa! Risa!" he cried, grabbing her shoulder. "Where's Riku?"

"...Riku's not here," she answered slowly with slight pain in her voice.

"Where is she?" Daisuke nearly burst out shouting.

"She's...at the airport."

"What?!"

"Today she's going to France."

"Where's the airport?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Risa slowly gave him the directions and watched him run off. She stared after him sadly. She ran up her guardian.

"Can you please take me to the airport! We might be able to make it! Please!" she begged.

He nodded seriously. "Of course."

(Scene Change)

He didn't think. He grabbed someone's bike screaming that he'd return it as soon as possible. He pedaled as hard as he could. He had to get there! He had to get there! Riku...All he could think of was Riku!

What matters is...Riku! Nothing else matters!

He was there, and he dropped the bike down with a loud "CLANK" sound, but he didn't care. What he cared about was...

"Riku!" he cried, running around. He faintly heard someone on a speaker say that the flight for France was leaving and that anyone who was to take the flight should hurry to gate 23. Gate 23! He had to get there!

Sweat rolled down his face. He blinked when he saw a girl in black with brown hair walking to gate 23 in front of him. Not thinking, he grabbed her hand.

"Riku!" he panted.

She jumped.

"Riku! Don't go! Please don't go! I need to tell you...I need to tell you that...that I love you!" he blushed. "When I'm with you I think... 'Yeah, this is right. This feels right.' I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner! But I really do love you! So...please...don't go..."

She slowly turned around and said in a choking voice, "Gomen."

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Gomen ne...I'm not Riku," Risa smiled with a painful look on her face, as tears traced down her cheeks.

"Risa...!" Daisuke whispered. "Ja...(then...)" he uttered, turning his head slightly.

Just at that moment, the plane lifted off. Daisuke watched in what seemed like a sickly slow motion as the plane which Riku was in flew off, right in front of him, as there was a huge window to show it. It was almost as if he saw Riku herself fly away from him.  
The sun glared into his eyes. How funny...that it was sunny when his heart broke.

"Riku!" he heard someone shout, not realizing it was his. "RIKU! RIKKKKUUUUU!!!!"

(Scene Change)

"So this is where it is," Riku let out a sigh. After ten hours on the plane, thinking non-stop of Daisuke, she was extremely tired. She hadn't managed to sleep a single wink. Now she stood in front of her new apartment door. Gold numbers stating "303" gleamed cheerfully at her. She inserted her shiny gold key into the door with a grin. This was her new home! The place where she'd be for four years! This was...she thought as she opened the door, her future!

"Uh..."

"Uh..."

Riku found herself staring at a man...with red eyes, remarkably like...someone she knew. He had dark, purple hair. He was totally handsome and totally... naked. Nearly. He stood in front of her in nothing but a small white towel and water dripping down his sleek, well-muscled body. He stared at her through his red eyes with equal shock.

Riku took a deep breath.

"PERRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naru-chan: You like? You like?

Dark: Ha! I appeared! HAHAHAHA! ::looks smug::

Satoshi: ...Baka.

Dark: WHAT WAS THAT?! ::vein pops::

Daisuke: Mai, mai... ::Sweatdrops::

Naru-chan: This chapter's shorter than the last by a lot, but I needed to update, since you guys told me to do it sooner! So please review!


	5. Chapter Five: Her Bright Future

Naru-chan: THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! ::has hearts in her eyes::

Dark: She means it, 'cause when she read your reviews, she was about to burst.

Daisuke: And thanks to those who said it was sad, because I was sad! T-T

Satoshi: …Wasn't I sad too? ::doesn't remember::

Dark: ::snickers:: Heh, this time the reviews were about ME, not YOU!

Satoshi: ::vein pops::

Naru-chan: Oh! By the way, I forgot to explain! There is a reason why Dark has red eyes! It's because, well, for a while I wasn't sure what colors his eyes were and I saw a lot of pictures of him with red eyes, and it would remind Riku of Daisuke!

Daisuke: ::sniffs:: Rikuuuuuuu!

Naru-chan: Remember though! In French, you must be VERY close to call each other by their first name! (And I put a little French in, but only a little, since I'm only in French 1…)

Dark: Yep!

Naru-chan: Ah! By the way, so far Dark/Riku is winning by quite a few votes! So if you want to support it, or not to, please vote now! (Some of you haven't!) Pleaseeeeee! Because I don't know who to make with! Lol That is…I love Dark but…I love Daisuke too!!!!!!

Dark: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so cool!

Daisuke: T.T I want to be with Riku…! ;;

Satoshi: Oh, and there's quite a few for me and Risa…

Naru-chan: But do you want it Satoshi and Risa?

Dark: Feh…who wants to be with Satoshi?

Satoshi: ::death glare::

Krad: And I appear this chapter!

Sabrina: And I'm an OC!

Mio: I here too! ::waves her arms::

Naru-chan: Anyway, I love you all! So here's the fourth chapter! XD

Chapter Five: Her Bright Future

Dark stared in complete utter shock and jumped as the woman standing in front of him screamed, "Pervert" at him, when HE was the one barged on! But still…she looked so flustered…and cute! Unlike any other girl he'd seen before. Not many girls would do what she did, seeing him naked. He felt himself blush, which he'd never done before. He never believed in love at first sight…until now. He felt himself take a step back.

"YAH!" Dark shouted in a manly way (hahaha! Couldn't resist!), as he slipped on the floor, ending up unconscious on the floor with little yellow chicks flying around his aching head.

Riku blinked, her face bright red. This was definitely not what she thought her "bright future" would be like! Then her face got even redder as she saw something she DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to see!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed.

"What's going on here?" a female voice asked in a broken American accent.

Riku turned her head to see a bob of blonde hair. There was a pale girl with short hair, except for a long strip by the right side of her face with a ribbon tied around it. She wore a pink tube top and a long white, ruffled skirt.

"Ah! You must be the new comer, no?" She laughed.

"H-Hai," Riku stammered. "Ano…"

"Ah! You Japanese?" she grinned. "Pleased to meet you. I Hio, Mio!"

"M-Mio…wha? What's going on?" Riku cried in confusion.

Mio glanced over to Dark. She blushed immediately.

"D-Dark!" Hearts appeared in her eyes and she began to drool. "Naked body… unconscious… heh heh heh heh heh…!"

She took out a long rope and had an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah! W-What are you doing?!" Riku blushed.

A groan came from the handsome man on the floor. He winced as he opened one eye.

'Yume…ka?' he wondered to himself. He felt disappointment stir in him.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Riku ran over to him, forgetting the fact that he was nearly naked.

Dark's eyes widened.

"You're really here…" he whispered.

"I think something's wrong with him!" Riku said in concern to Mio, who had come over to her side. "He's saying something weird."

Dark let out a sigh and pushed himself upward. He rubbed the side of his head, where he felt a bump growing. "No, I'm fine."

"Dark, I was so worried!" Mio crooned. She fluttered her eyelashes.

Riku felt a twinge of vexation toward Mio.

"…" Dark stared down at rope still in her hands.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it. He had a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Ah!" Mio looked down, just realizing what she was still holding. She laughed and grinned, blushing lightly. "Oh, this little thing? I was…trying to catch a horse, you see! Ohohohoho!"

Dark just laughed, looking smug. Riku noticed this and felt the urge to smack him. She didn't hold back.

"ARG!" Dark uttered in surprise as Riku's fist got "friendly" with his face. "What was that for?!"

"Grrr! Don't look so smug! You look like someone who's never been hurt before, so I thought I'd be the first!" Riku growled. She was really angry because she had been someone who'd never been rejected before, unlike herself.

Mio looked at Riku with new interest on her face. "Before you two continue this squabble, why don't we let Monsieur Dark change into some clothes, hmmm?"

"AH!" Riku blushed. She'd forgotten. Now that she was reminded, she couldn't help but glance at his abs. She quickly looked away, obviously flustered. "Hurry up!"

"It's a little hard now that I have a lump on my head and probably a bruise on my face!" Dark shot back. He rubbed the side of his face.

"Feh, a wuss, I see," Riku sneered, her face still red.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Dark cried out in frustration. He got up and slammed the door behind him. Then he grinned, and high-fived the air. "She's perfect!"

------------------------------------------------------

Later, they were all in the kitchen, Mio and Riku sitting around a round, maple table with a single red rose in a vase in the center. Dark, this time fully clothed and with a bandage on his cheek, was pouring some tea into three cups and added some honey into each cup. Then he joined them at the table, sitting down in a relaxed manner.

Riku fidgeted the whole time. She couldn't help it. She found herself staring at Dark when she hadn't realized what she had been doing. When he concentrated...when he looked so relaxed...his eyes  
made her think of Daisuke. It was odd. Daisuke was nothing like Dark! Daisuke was kind, nice, always smiling... Dark--Dark was.... Riku couldn't place her finger on it. Surely a man wearing a black tied vest would look silly, but...it really suit him. Riku felt the nerves slip away as she just stared at him.

The thought occurred to her that he could be a model for her clothes, but she blushed and shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked in a strange voice.  
"Ah! Fine!"

"So, why do you share the same room as Dark?" Mio asked in a sly tone. "Everyone wants to...so why would **you**, a _female_, get to, hmmm?"

"I-I'm not going to STAY! I'm leaving right now!" Riku claimed, starting to get up to prove she meant it.

"You're not going anywhere," Dark said calmly, drinking his tea.

"V-V-V-V-ou!!!! (You)" Riku blushed a deep scarlet red. She, once again, struck out at the other side of Dark's face.

"Oi, oi, oi! (Hey, hey, hey! And this is Jap. )" Dark exclaimed, dodging her fist of fury. "I didn't mean it that way! Calm down!"

"T-Then what way did you mean?" Riku stammered, sitting down again.

"There's no more rooms in the dorms," Dark explained. "What's more, you're required to live on the school's dorm unless you want to pay for an apartment yourself, and let me be the first to tell you, it's not cheap."

"Ah…" Riku blinked. "But…But I can't just live with you!"

"Why not?" Dark asked, truly curious.

"B-B-Because you're a guy and I'm a girl! Obviously it wouldn't work," she argued.

Mio, who had just been listening the whole time, suddenly started giggling before outright laughing. Dark couldn't help snickering.

"What is it?" Riku asked, confused.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mio laughed. "It's just that…you're so serious!"

"What's going on?" Riku demanded.

"Of course you're not living with Dark," Mio smiled. "You're living with me!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Dark agreed. He smiled smugly. "You see I had to come and use Mio's shower. Mine's busted. I live just across the hall."

"W-W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Riku cried in distress. She had been so worked up over nothing!

"Well you didn't let me explain, did you?" Dark pointed out. "You just jumped to conclusions."

"You can't blame me!" Riku growled.

"Dark, you should get going now," Mio stated.

"What? Why?" he blinked.

"Because," the blonde girl smiled, "My new roommate and I need to get to know each other better."

Dark grumbled something about weird women, but he didn't put up much of a fight, and left. Mio, turning around, took Riku's hand and started leading her somewhere.

"So, here's your room," Mio announced cheerfully, opening a white door. "Voila!"

Riku's eyes widened. She dropped her things on the ground and slowly stepped forward. The walls were white, but with black and red designs painted over it, with a touch of silver. There was a wide window, with white billowing curtains. The floors were made of wood that seemed waxed before. There was a desk at the side, and Riku walked up to it. She brushed her hand over the smooth wood and felt herself smile. There was also a wide bed, big enough for two.

"You like?" Mio asked.

"Oui (Yes)! Very much so!" Riku laughed. She twirled around, enjoying her new room.

Mio, who had been leaning against the doorframe, watched Riku with her gray eyes.

"Hey…do you like Dark?"

"WHAT?!" Riku exclaimed, taken aback. The comment had seemed to come from nowhere. Riku didn't know what to say.

"Do you like Dark?" Mio repeated, looking very serious. There was no playful air around her anymore.

Riku normally would have blushed and cried "OF COURSE NOT!", but something about Mio made her answer slowly and just as seriously, "I don't know Monsieur Dark. I can't say I like him."

"But you might." Mio replied. It wasn't really a question.

"I could. But I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I love someone else." At this, Riku looked away.

Mio's eyes lifted for a split second. "I see…I won't bug you about that. I just wanted to ask you because...I don't want Dark to get hurt. Nothing personal. That's all. You should start unpacking now." Mio then turned and walked off.

Riku felt the tension still in the air and sighed. She let herself fall on her new bed.

"Not personal, huh?" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes tight. She couldn't help but wonder…what relationship did Mio and Dark have together?

------------------------------------------------------

Riku began unpacking. She couldn't let whatever happened earlier distract her. Mio had stopped by a little back and cheerfully told her that she would be cooking a welcoming dinner for Riku with a few friends that Riku should meet. Riku had, of course, insisted on not having it, but once Mio gets an idea in her mind, it apparently refused to get out. Riku felt slightly odd about this, but she felt that the whole strange "Dark" thing was over…for now at least. She hoped that she and Mio could be friends…

She looked up from what she was doing and noted that the sky was rather dark now. Then she turned her head back to what she had been doing. Suddenly her heart stopped. Her arms froze. She felt numb, as if she couldn't move if she tried. In her hands was a picture of Daisuke. When had it gotten into her bag? She couldn't recall…But Daisuke came back to her.

His red hair…his smiling face…his red eyes that bore right through her. Yes, right through…to Risa. Before she knew what she was doing, she had thrown the picture with all her might. It didn't, however, get far…being paper and all. Riku bit her lower lip hard as she tried to hold back the tears.

Daisuke…He was still there, in her heart. Just because she was in France didn't mean anything… especially to him. She couldn't just forget him like that…She hadn't really expected to, and yet… part of her did.

Riku slowly got up and carefully picked up the picture of her love. She held it against her chest-would have to her face, if it had not been wet. She lifted the picture and stared into the eyes of her beloved.

"Do you care now that I'm gone…?" Riku asked sadly. "Or do you love Risa still?"

The picture did not reply.

Riku sighed and went over to her bags. She ruffled through it for a second, before finding a green and blue book with the Japanese words that meant "Harmony, Peace, Tranquility" painted on the cover. It wasn't old, but the corners were bent. It was her diary. She opened it and carefully placed the picture of Daisuke in a slot near the front. It was a hidden slot. Only Riku would know about it, but part of her wished to forget about it.

She didn't want to keep the picture. She really didn't! But part of her wasn't quite ready to throw it away. She still needed a part of Daisuke with her.

"Mademoiselle Riku! Are you finished yet?" Mio called out from the kitchen.

Riku, taken off guard, jumped. "Um! Not yet!"

"Why not?"

Riku, taken off guard once again, jumped back. She looked up from the ground and found herself looking at Dark. He wore a stripped black suit with a white blouse and a tie that had silly designs on it. He was even wearing a necklace! In his hands was a long flute with some sort of purple liquid in it.

"You drink?!" she heard herself shout.

"Oh, this?" Dark smirked, looking down at his glass. "This is just juice. But I suppose wine would be much more pleasing. I, however am still underage. What sort of high schooler do you think I am? I'm not willing to get expelled even though it's technically still summer. There's still summer school."

Riku blushed. "O-Oh."

Dark arched an eyebrow, obviously amused. "How long do you plan to sit there on the ground?"

"Oh shut up!" Riku blushed even redder. She tried untangling her legs, but only succeeded to be sitting in an awkward position in front of Dark.

"Errr," Dark blushed slightly, looking down.

"You…you…**PERVERT**!!!" she screamed, jumping up as quickly as she could.

"Hey, it's…it's not my fault!!!" he argued, starting to run off.

"Get back here you!" Riku demanded, about to furiously chasing him around the apartment, only to find her face lifted.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" Dark asked with a tint of concern and sadness in it.

"Wha…?" Riku blushed.

He traced a finger under her eye. Riku's heart pounded hard against her chest. So hard she felt as if she was going to burst any second.

"It can't be because you're homesick," he whispered, "so…A boy, perhaps?"

"L…Let go!" she shoved him away and turned. She found her face buried into a hard chest.

"Hello there," came a husky voice.

Riku blinked, and looked up to find herself staring into golden eyes…surrounded by golden hair.

"You're the latest new comer, I presume?" he smirked, reminding her of Dark. "Monsieur Krad at your service!"

"Pleased…to meet you…" Riku managed, swallowing hard.

"Oh let go of her already," Dark growled in a vexed tone.

"Shut up, you!" Riku sneered at him.

Krad grinned. "She doesn't like you? I think I've fallen head over heels!"

"Feh, whatever." Dark turned and entered the kitchen, where Mio was. Riku stuck her tongue at his back. "And stop that Mademoiselle Riku, it makes you look hideous."

Riku jumped slightly before huffing. "Like you'd know, Monsieur Pervert!"

"I'm NOT Monsieur Pervert! I have a name you know," Dark cried from the kitchen.

"Grrr, why does he have to be so…so…!"

"Stupid?" Krad laughed. "He's not usually like this."

"He isn't?" Riku asked, confused.

"I guess you just have that effect on him," Krad grinned, ruffling her hair.

Riku stood there, utterly tongue-tied. When she finally untied it, she managed, "Wait, why do you say that?"

"Well I've known my whole life, so I believe I can say that…He's always been a total chick magnet," Krad explained. "Always a charmer. Yet with you…he's different. He's not pretending to be anything-not that he really _pretends_ to charm girls. You've just met and yet Dark is comfortable around you."

"Bonjour!!!!!!" a loud voice interrupted before Riku could answer.

Riku stared straight at the girl who stood at the door. She was tall--much taller than Riku, but perhaps not as tall as Dark or Krad. Long, streaming, straight, black hair flowed down her shoulders. She had a wide set of flashing, black-coffee eyes that sparkled over her curved cherry lips. The orange tube top flattered her slightly lighter than olive skin, and her long denim skirt, which went well with her dark, suave boots. As she walked forward, those boots made "click, clank" sounds with every step. Before Riku realized it, the girl was in front of her.

She stared deep into Riku's eyes. Riku felt as if she was reading her soul word for word. Then she did something Riku was definitely not expecting.

"BELLE! (Pretty!)" she squealed, hugging Riku tightly. Riku let out a strangled choke. "Bonjour! J'mappelle Sabrina! Comment t'appelles-tu? (Hi! I'm Sabrina! What's your name?)"

"J-J'mappelle…Riku."

"Sabrina, let go of her," Dark laughed from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Awww, Dark, but she's so cute," Sabrina answered in a dejected tone. She pouted prettily.

"Hahaha, c'mon Sabrina, you know that doesn't work on me!"

Sabrina let go of Riku, walked up to Dark and traced her finger up from his neck to his chin with a red nail.

"Then will a kiss?" she purred seductively.

"Why don't we find out?" Dark replied suggestively.

"A-HEM," Krad, Mio, and Riku all coughed loudly. They all glared at the pair with equal dislike.

"My, my, it seems our audience thinks it isn't alright to find out," Dark smirked.

"I wonder why," Sabrina said innocently.

"Don't worry. Later on tonight…" Dark began.

"I don't think so," Krad cut in, wrapping his arm around Sabrina's neck possessively. He glared angrily at Dark.

"Awww, Krad, you know better than that," Sabrina laughed. She lifted her face and laid a little kiss on his cheek. Krad felt heat rush to his face.

Dark sighed dramatically. He put on a mock exasperated expression and ran a hand through his purple hair. "Sabrina, when are you going to dump this loser for yours truly? He can't even take a little kiss!"

Krad growled, as his face became a deeper scarlet.

"Stop this petty fighting," Mio said in a causal manner. She was obviously used to this. "It's time to eat."

Sabrina turned and smiled at Riku as they all entered the kitchen, which was slightly stuffy with all the people there, but at least they fit. "I'm very pleased to meet you by the way. What do classes do you plan to take?"

"Designing," Riku answered with a smile of her own. She was really starting to warm up toward Sabrina. She seemed…so comfortable in herself! There was an undeniable appeal around her. "Et toi? (And you?)"

"Moi? (Me) I'm an actor," she responded calmly, taking a seat in a wooden chair.

"Really?!" Riku cried in awe, nearly falling off her own chair. "That's awesome!"

"It's nothing really," Sabrina laughed, waving off the compliment. "I mean, Krad here is an artist, Mio's a dancer, and Dark's a singer and model."

"Wow," Riku uttered. She hadn't realized that there were so many great people around her. She mentally kicked herself, remembering this was the Academy of the Arts-a famous school. She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"What? It's not like we're famous," Dark commented, coming into the room carrying a bowl of salad and pasta, followed by Mio, with food in her hands as well. Krad entered soon after, carrying glass cups and drinks.

"Not all of us, anyway," Krad added.

"One of you is famous?!" Riku exclaimed. She blinked, trying to guess which one it was.

"Oh come on Krad," Sabrina frowned. "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you can should flatter me."

"Ah, but you are my dear," Krad chuckled lightly. He sat down and began eating in ease, despite the glares he received from his love.

"You're FAMOUS?" Riku didn't pay attention to the food that Sabrina was busily shoveling onto her plate.

"Not unless you call being in a few shows and a movie famous," Sabrina muttered, looking away.

"That's so amazing! You ARE famous then!" Riku laughed. She still felt slightly (just a little) incredulous though.

"I really did enjoy that movie though," Mio grinned. She pointed a silver fork at Riku. "It's called 'Sabrina'."

"How ironic," Dark laughed.

"Well I was just lucky with that," Sabrina claimed, waving her spoon in the air. "It just so happens to be my favorite movie!"

"Wow, but that's really great! I'm sure we'll be seeing on TV a lot," Riku laughed.

"But designing," Sabrina let out a long breath. "That's great! Can I see your designs later?"

"Sure, but they're not THAT great," Riku said.

"Can I see too?" Dark asked.

Riku raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ha! She doesn't trust you," Krad laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"That's the first time a girl has refused to let Dark do ANYTHING," Sabrina laughed.

"Ohhhh, does that mean if he requested you to do a little something-something, you'd let him?" Mio smirked, twisting Sabrina's words around.

"WHAT?!" Krad choked on his bread.

"Why, he's never asked me of anything. But you know…not that you mention it…" she trailed off.

"Admit it, Sabrina," Dark grinned. "You love me, don't you?"

"Why of course, Monsieur Dark," Sabrina grinned back. "Who can resist you?"

Krad continued to choke.

"You guys should stop before Monsieur Krad dies from all of this frivolity," Riku said.

"All the better! Then Sabrina…once that louse dies, elope with me!" Dark demanded, grabbing Sabrina's hands in his own.

"Oh Dark, you have such a way with words," Sabrina sighed dramatically. "I have no choice, since you have touched me so."

"Not on my watch," Mio coughed loudly.

"It looks like the forces are against us, Sabrina…." Dark let out a sigh.

"Oh, don't say that! Sing to me like you used to and everything will be okay!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Krad finally managed. "Stop this now!"

"We're only playing…" Dark said innocently, but winked at Sabrina.

"Yeah," she answered with a wink of her own.

"Oh, but you're all freshmen, right?" Riku asked suddenly. She had been enjoying their squabbles, but the words blurted out of her mouth. She just realized that they were very familiar with each other…

"Why, yes, we are," Dark confirmed.

"Then…how did you all know each other?"

"Well, Dark and Krad are childhood friends," Mio informed Riku.

"We were born in Japan, but both our families moved here," Krad said.

"And I'm their childhood friend," Sabrina smiled, pointing at her face. "We met in France."

"And I was a transfer student from America in their middle school," Mio added.

"Wow, you all know each other very well then…" Riku said in awe. She felt a pang in her heart. She now fully realized that she didn't really know anyone here, unlike at home…

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Dark trailed off. He noticed the look that now graced Riku's face. "But no worries. We have four years to get to know each other."

He smiled warmly at Riku and she felt herself blush. Then she quickly glanced away.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"Ah, you must be so tired!" Mio realized. "You should go get some rest!"

"But…" Riku began, looking at her plate.

"Don't worry about cleaning up. We'll take care of it," Dark told her. "So just go to bed. You look dead on your feet."

"Okay," Riku gave in, only because she was indeed tired. She excused herself and said goodnight.

The rest stared at the door as they heard Riku close her room door shut.

"So what do you think?" Mio asked.

"I like her," Sabrina said simply. "Et toi? (And you?)"

Krad nodded in agreement.

"I think she'll be an interesting addition to our group," Mio smiled.

"I definitely like her…" Dark grinned widely.

"Oh! Was that just what I heard? Cupid's arrow?" Sabrina cupped her hand against her ear.

"Hahahaha," they laughed.

"But you know, she's different, Dark," Krad stated. "She's resisted your charms."

"She won't for long," Dark answered with a wink.

------------------------------------------------------

After she took a quick shower, Riku slowly laid down on her new bed. She hugged her pillow against her face and closed her eyes.

Riku felt her lips curve. She knew her heart was lifted. It was practically overfilling with joy…or rather peace. She hadn't felt like this…since as long as she could remember! It felt great! It felt… enlightening.

She finally knew that she was somewhere…where she didn't feel hurt anymore. Though she loved Japan with all her heart…it seemed Paris could very likely become her home. Here… there were no memories to haunt her.

------------------------------------------------------

Naru-chan: Ne ne? What do you think? XD Good? Bad?

Dark: Aren't I cool?

Satoshi: ::looks through the chapter:: …I didn't appear this time…

Dark: HA! HAHAHAHA!

Satoshi: …::Vein pops::

Daisuke: Nooo, Rikuuuuu!

Naru-chan: Please review! I'm already working on the next chapter! It's because of that it took me longer to update, so don't blame me! ::bows her head:: Anyway, Review review review!


	6. Chapter Six: He'll Wait

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I no own DNAngel!

Naru-chan: Hihi everyone! I updated! Yay! Right?

Dark: YEAH! MORE OF YOURS TRULY!

Riku: …Too arrogant…

Dark: W-What? B-But-!

Satoshi: Haha loser.

Dark: ::vein pops:: YOU LITTLE-!!!

Naru-chan: ::Grabs onto Dark:: C-Calm down Dark!

Riku: It's unbecoming.

Dark: ::sobs in a corner::

Naru-chan: Uhhhh, anyway…A reviewer, Gibby pointed something out about the pairings. Jupiter's moon Europa too. Gibby asked if they could be paired with an OC, and Jupiter had pointed out that I kinda did something bad, making it seem like I hate Risa, though I really don't… So, here's the new list of pairings!

Riku/Dark

Riku/Daisuke

Risa/Satoshi

Risa/Dark

Risa/Daisuke

Dark/Sabrina

Dark/Mio

Krad/Sabrina

Krad/Mio

Naru-chan: Happy now? ::smile::

Dark: So far, Dark/Riku and Daisuke/Riku is kind of hard to tell…

Riku: I don't know which one is winning…

Daisuke: Oh! And thanks for reviewing everyone!

Naru-chan: ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ALWAYS REVIEW ME! T.T

Riku: Yeah!

Daisuke: Many of you were pleased that the last chapter was rather happy.

Dark: Yeah, but you know…It might get sad pretty fast!

Naru-chan: But let's worry about that later! Here's Chapter 6! (this time, not a mistake! XD) And...that song Dark sings is mine...I wrote it a while ago and it seemed to fir lol

Chapter Six: He'll Wait

_Of course I'll wait for you… I'll always wait for you. As long as there's hope…I can believe, so I can wait… -Momo from Peach Girl_

Dark waited until everyone else was asleep before he crept outside. He carefully climbed up the iron ladder to the roof. He reached his destination swiftly and with ease.

Dark let out a sigh, which turned into a puff of white, chilly air. He always enjoyed this solitude at night on the roof. He laid back, relaxed. He had found this place near the time of his arrival to the apartment plaza. Ever since he always came during midnight, when the stars twinkled, and scarcely were there any lights on. Still, to some this was an early time, and he could hear someone singing as a tourist attraction down the corner, at a restaurant. The music soothed Dark's soul, which was ruffled after being with Riku for three weeks now. He found himself falling more in more for her, but she seemed to still think he was a pervert and a pest, constantly pushing him away.

He switched his mind to other thoughts. He loved these times being by himself-only himself. No expectations, no need to be charming. Quite honestly, the days always left a toll on him, and he was tired almost the entire time inside. Here, he could think of a tune in his head, and sometimes it ended up being a favorite of his, and he could then write it up. Today was one of those days. He began humming a tune, and after a while, he was full out singing.

"_Do you miss me? I've been gone for a while now. It seemed you never seemed to care that you were away from me. You seemed happy about it, if I do say so myself,_" he paused and let the notes formulate in his mind.

Riku blinked, wearily. She turned and winced, but managed to open her eyes. She noticed that her window was open and cold air blew into her room. She sighed and quickly shuffled to the window. That's when she heard music.

"_How does it feel now, when I'm the one away? Do you even give me a passing thought? I don't believe so."_

Riku felt a twinge in her heart. Those words…made her think of…what she'd been feeling the past week.

"_What do I have to do to show you how I feel? Would you suddenly care about me if I were hurt? Right now I'm away from you. Do thoughts of me wander inside your head? You may be happy, you may be sad, but I really don't know, and I won't know until I see you again. The problem is, I don't know if I want to._"

Riku stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. She was trying to find out where that voice…where those words came from.

_"If you never say me again, what would happen then? Would you try to find me, or just let me be? It's always you. It's always you that fills my head. And it's always you who seems to bring pain to me. Am I such a horrible person to wish for you to feel the pain for once as well?_"

Riku looked up. That voice…that person…it was-

"_I finally figured out I'm always by your side when I wasn't there in real life. It may be true you don't care about me, but I'll always be there. I just which that you missed me too…"_

"DARK!" Riku screamed, utterly shocked.

"WAH!" Dark leapt, caught in surprise. He hadn't expected an audience. He blinked and leaned over the roof. He found himself looking straight at Riku. "Uhhh…did you just… hear all that?"

Riku blushed. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Well, it's no big deal," Dark answered, feeling himself blush slightly. He quickly looked away. "I sorta…just made it up in my head just now, so that's why it's so terrible."

"WHAT?! TERRIBLE?! It's magnificent!" she exclaimed fervently. Quickly, she covered her mouth with her hands and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Ha, I see you like it," he grinned, but his face was flushed.

"Why are you here…at this time?"

"I, uhh…it's because…well I don't really sing my songs to people…the ones that I write, that is," he stumbled over words.

"Why not? Vous êtes très bien (You're very good!)," she replied, obviously surprised.

"Merci," he smiled warmly. His red eyes seem to spread warmth to Riku.

Riku felt herself redden again. His smile-not a smirk or a smug grin- was kind of … cute. Just like… She quickly shook that thought out of her head.

"I have to go now!" she excused herself. "Ummm…tomorrow's a big day."

"Oui," Dark agreed.

"Ahh…Au revoir (Goodbye)!" She quickly entered her room again and shut the window behind her.

Dark sat there on the room for a moment and then smiled, his face still flushed slightly. He ran a hand through his long, glistening violet hair, taking in a deep breath, smiling.

"Progress...!"

-----------------------------

"Yoo-hoo?" Dark called, knocking on the door. He was wearing a plain black collar shirt and a pair of tight leather pants. He wore a silver necklace with a silver feather on it. He tilted his head, waiting a second. Then he opened the door with a spare key. "Anyone home?"

The place was quiet, so he presumed that Riku and Mio were still asleep. He made himself at home, going into the kitchen to help himself to a muffin. He swiped one from the counter- a blueberry one- and shoved it into a miniature oven to heat up. Then he opened the refrigerator and poured himself some milk. There was a ringing noise telling Dark that his muffin was done, and he quickly took it out and threw it from hand to hand, trying to cool it down a tad. Then he sat down and began flipping through a newspaper.

Meanwhile, Riku began to stir. She heard noises coming from outside her room. She let out a groan and looked at her clock. It was 9 A.M. in the morning. She'd better get up. She yawned and trudged into the kitchen. She smelled something goooood.

"Mademoiselle Mio? Is that you?"

"Uh…"

"Uh…"

It took a second before it registered into her mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Owwww," Dark groaned, pressing a hand against his ear. "It's not MY fault you two are so late sleepers! I'm here waiting for you two to get ready so that Mio and I can give you a tour of the city! We planned this yesterday, when you said you still hadn't really seen Paris!"

"Oh…yeah," Riku blushed. "Sorry."

They didn't say anything for a moment. Their thoughts had traveled back to last night, on the roof… Dark's smile and Riku's compliment…

"Um…I should…wake up Mademoiselle Mio then, shouldn't I?" Riku said at last. She scuffled her bunny slippers against each other, not looking at Dark.

"Yeah," Dark agreed. Still, neither of them moved.

"Bonjour Dark!" Mio cheerfully greeted him by hugging him around the shoulders from behind as she entered the kitchen through another door. She wore a gray skirt with a blue ribbon running through it. She also had on a creamy V-neck shirt and a complimentary blue sash on, which matched the ribbon running through her hair. She casually planted a kiss on his cheek, and he did to her as well.

Riku blushed and wanted to growl. But that was silly. The French…always greeted each other like that! She knew that, but…

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Riku." Mio smiled brightly. It made some of the feelings Riku had felt melt away slightly.

"Bonjour," Riku smiled back.

"Ah… Don't you want to get dressed?" Mio tilted her head, looking confused.

"Er-?" Riku blinked. She looked down and finally realized that she was in her Pajamas. She looked up, glaring at Dark with a fervent anger. "YOU…YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! YOU…YOU… PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH-!" Dark chocked, knowing what was coming next. Riku's fist connected solidly with Dark's face. "GAH!!!!"

Riku then stormed off, steam practically shooting out of her head.

"I think…" Dark moaned, "This is going to be something that happens all the time…"

-----------------------------

"Okay, okay, you guys can go rest," Mio said finally. "But I'll be at that store over there!"

They had already been around all the major tourist attractions, which had taken five hours. Dark and Riku were breathless, but Mio was a bunch of energy.

"Thank God," Dark let out a sigh, dropping his sore body into chair. They were now at a café that didn't have too many people at the moment. Still, the waitress hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey, don't…use God's…name in…vain," Riku panted. She too sat down and stretched out her acing legs. She had tied her caramel hair up into a small, messy ponytail, and wore a pair of jeans with a black turtleneck tank top. She moaned a little, wishing she hadn't wore her favorite boots today, even though they looked great (the should since she spent $100 on them!).

Dark stared at her. He couldn't help it. It was something about her…that always made him feel intrigued. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't care that much about appearances, but about the people themselves.

"W-W-What are you staring at?" Riku stuttered, blushing.

"You," Dark grinned.

Riku opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the waitress arrived.

"Bienvenue (welcome)," she smiled. "Que vous diriez-vous (What would you like)?"

"Should we just have lunch now?" Riku asked Dark.

"Might as well, since-knowing Mio-we'll be done sight-seeing at midnight," he answered, sighing. He skimmed over the menu. "Soupe a l'oignon et sandwich de fromage et the (onion soup, cheese sandwich, and tea) sil vous plait (please and with an accent, but…don't know how to put it there!)."

"Mêmes (same)," Riku said after a pause.

The waitress nodded with a smile and went off to tell the chef the orders.

"So Mademoiselle Riku…how's your love life?" Dark smirked.

"N-None of your business!" she answered, blushing. "What about _yours, _hmmm?"

"Oh, well, you know, there was this really hot babe I saw walking down the street, and then there was that _other_ hot girl who blushed at the sight of me, whom I winked at, and then there was that waitress a few seconds ago…"

Riku didn't fall over. Barely. "THAT'S NOT a love life!"

"Yeah, I know," Dark grinned, leaning against his hand. "Want to help me with that?"

"NON (NO)!!!!!" Riku cried, blushing even more, jumping out of her seat. People nearby stared and some of them giggled. Riku sat down, trying to avert their looks.

"Why not?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he asked, "Is it another guy?" Still no answer. Dark stared at her, almost in a sad manner. "It is, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business," she growled, refusing to look at him.

Dark rolled the words in his mind for a second. "Then can I make it my business?"

"No! Why do you say that anyway?" Riku demanded, slamming her hand onto the table.

"Because I like you," he replied simply.

"WHAT?! Y-You couldn't possibly! I mean- we just practically met!"

"It was love at first sight."

"Stop joking!"

"But I'm not," Dark said seriously, but with a casual smile on his face. "You're really special… I've never met anyone else quite like you… It's like you're a mixture of everything I've ever wanted… ever dreamed of…Riku."

She blinked, feeling color slowly flood her face.

"It's okay if I call you that, isn't it?" he asked. "Riku."

"Y-Yeah…" Riku consented.

"And you… You can call me Dark," he smiled in a way that Riku felt hypnotizing. His red eyes were…hypnotizing. He leaned over to push a few strands of her hair over her ear. "Go ahead…"

"D…Dark," she uttered. She could barely breath.

"Here's your order," the waitress came up, holding two trays.

"Merci," Dark thanked her, sitting straight in his seat. He sniffed his food and let out a happy little sigh. "It smells good!"

As they ate, Dark continued chatting cheerfully. Riku, on the other hand, couldn't get his words out of her mind. No one had every said…that she was special. Everyone else had always thought she should be more feminine…be more like Risa… Usually…people compared her to Risa. This made her think back to days long past…

_"Risaaaaaaa, Rikuuuuuu," a voice called out. "How you two have grown!"_

_The two turned and looked up. It was a bunch of adults. They were at a fancy party, with many people in gowns and tuxedos._

"Tsk, tsk, look at this one," one of them said in a hushed voice, though Riku could still hear. The woman pointed down at Riku. "She's wearing shorts! Not to mention sneakers… Didn't anyone inform her parents this is a formal party?"

"I know, but that other one is adorable! Look at her in that cute pink dress. And her smile is so pretty," the other whispered back.

_"Such a pity her twin can't even do _that_."_

_"I know! I bet I know who will have men eating out of the palms of her hand!" Together, they laughed._

Five-year-old Riku, who had been listening, looked down at her clothes. She didn't feel there was anything wrong with them! But then… she turned and looked at Risa. Inside, Riku began to feel as if Risa really was the "better" twin. She was prettier… and cheerful l…and… everything Riku wasn't…

The Riku of the future looked down at her hands. 'What the old ladies had said had been true,' she thought. 'Risa is the one who has guys eating out of the palm of her hand… I mean, she has Daisuke and Satoshi! All her life she had someone who liked her! So… the fact that Dark says he likes me…probably isn't even that way. And… Dark… if he met Risa… would like her, not me.'

Depression clung onto her heart. She stared blankly at her empty plates.

"What's wrong now?" a voice brought her out of daze. She blinked up, realizing she was with Dark.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she smiled slightly.

"It's not nothing. You look sad again. Like you did last night, before dinner," he stated in a matter of fact way. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Really, it's nothing," she insisted.

"Is it about what I said earlier?"

Riku stumbled slightly, because it was the truth.

"Ah. So it is," Dark said with a slight nod.

"N-No, not really!"

"Is this about me liking you?" he asked. "Because it's the truth, you know."

"It's _not_," Riku stated. She waved to the waitress. "L'addition, sil vous plait! (Please add it up)"

"Riku--"

"Twenty euros," the waitress smiled.

Riku quickly gave her the money and got out of her seat.

"W-Wait Riku," Dark cried, getting up as well, but she had already started down the street. "I don't understand! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, so leave me alone!" she shouted at him, beginning to run through the crowd.

"Riku! Wait! Riku!" He struggled through the horde of people, trying to catch up. "Why are you running?"

Suddenly, Riku froze. Those words…Daisuke had said them! This was just like…

Dark grabbed her hand at that moment.

"Why are you running?" he asked softly.

"W-Why are you running after me?" It was deja vous! Riku felt odd as old words spilled out of her mouth. "It's not as if you really care! If you knew Risa-" she quickly stopped, blushing. She looked away, mortified. "Just leave me alone!"

Dark did nothing for a moment. Then…he lifted her hand to his lips. He stared deeply into Riku's shocked eyes.

"I won't," he said seriously. "I'm not letting you get away…because I really do care. Whoever Risa is…doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is…"

"S-Stop," she pulled her hand away. "I…I have to go get Mademoiselle Mio now!" She quickly ran off to the store Mio said she would be at.

Dark stood there, not moving. He let out a sigh of frustration. "What matters to me is you, Riku."

-----------------------------

"Dark, what's wrong? You haven't seemed well lately…" Sabrina pouted, poking her friend lightly. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. A troubled look covered is face-had been covering his face, since two months ago.

Two months had already passed since that day. He had decided to give Riku some space, but she was careful to avoid him anyway, as he expected. But he was getting sick of being patient! He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"No, I'm fine," he sighed.

"Well, since you're fine, go out and get us some bread," Krad said, coming into the room. "You've been sitting there all day. Get off that lazy butt of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Dark grumbled, getting him. He grabbed his jacket and was out the door without turning off the TV.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Sabrina said in a worried tone, sitting herself where Dark had just been.

"Don't worry," Krad assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "He'll be fine. He's just lovesick is all. Besides, you sound like his mother or something."

"You think?" Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah, you need to spend more time thinking about me!" Krad leaned in and kissed her. Then she pulled back and smiled slightly.

"I hope he's okay though…"

Meanwhile, Dark strolled down the street. He quickly went to the local bakery, which he was a friend with the baker's daughter. He quickly bought what he needed and turned. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw Riku walking down the street. She looked the same… in her blue overalls and red jacket. She looked…beautiful.

He quickly left the shop and hurried to her. She didn't even notice his footsteps or when he was next to her. He felt he needed her attention.

"Bonjour."

Riku glanced over absently, and then nearly dropped her bags in shock. Next to her was… DARK! He was casually wearing a black vest and pants, and in his hands was a bag.

"We need to talk."

"Ah, I have to go. In a rush," she claimed hastily, before trying to get away. However, Dark grabbed her arm and looked at her with slightly cold eyes.

"It won't take long." He started leading her in the opposite direction of the apartment plaza. Riku tried struggling, but it didn't work. His hold on her was firm, though it didn't hurt. He didn't know what he was going to say or what he was going to do, but…he needed to do this.

Finally, they arrived at a park. No one else was that the moment. There were several weeping willows surrounding the center. It was a very small park, with a set of swings, a little jungle gym, and a few benches. Dark sat down on a green bench, taking Riku down too.

"I believe you owe me an explanation," he said gravely. He turned and watched her through his bright, red eyes.

"T…There's nothing to explain."

"Who's Risa?"

"She's…no one important," she said, shuffling her shoes against each other.

"And who was the guy who hurt you?"

"No one…hurt me…"

Dark said nothing for a moment. Then…

"It just won't do if you don't tell me, Riku. You've been hurt, and you know it."

"Well then what's it to you?!" she screamed, snapping once again. She obviously didn't want to think about this. "It's not like you NEED to know anything! I don't WANT you to know anything so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I won't!"

"WHY NOT?!" She jumped up from her seat, and stood in front of him, standing tall, pound, and angry.

"Because I love you!"

Just then, there was a huge gust of wind. Riku's hair blew in and around her face, in a wild way. That's how she felt inside.

"W…What?" She felt numb. Shock flooded over her. So she just stood there, saying and doing nothing.

After a pause, Dark let out a little laugh, pressing a hand on the side of his face. He was smiling, but his face was full of pain, trembling slightly. "I knew you didn't feel the same way… How ironic…all others love me."

"I…" Riku didn't know what to say. She slowly reached out to touch his face, but he flinched, causing her to swipe back her hand. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her hand against her heart. She didn't know what to say…but she had to say something!

"I…I'm sorry… You're right! I have been hurt…very hurt…I still am hurt! So…because of that… I know I'm not ready to love again… I can't love! Because…the one I love… you're not him…" When he didn't respond, she quickly turned away, sensing he needed to be alone.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm. He swiftly turned her around and pressed her into his chest. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm not just kidding around! **I love you!** No matter what you say…no matter who you love… I still love you! I know you might think it's stupid, but I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you! You're not like other girls… Other girls aren't like you! You're real! You wouldn't love me for my looks.

"You've been hurt, but that only means that you need to heal. It doesn't mean you can't possibly ever love me! It doesn't mean…that I can't continue loving you!

"So… So even if I have to chase you to the ends of the earth, I will! I won't give up…I'll never give up! Not until I know for sure that there's not a chance that you'll ever love me! **I'll wait an eternity if I have to!**"

He pulled her head back and stared into her shocked eyes. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was firm…but gentle. Everything about him seemed firm yet gentle…everything. Before she knew it…she was kissing him back…

Slowly they pulled back… There was a pause. Then…

"You…YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Riku cried in distress, bopping Dark on the head. Her face was as red as an apple and she quickly pulled out of his hold.

"Heh…but you know you liked it," Dark stated, sticking out his tongue. His face was red as well.

"S…Shut up!" she stammered. "It meant NOTHING you hear me? NOTHING! As for what you said… all I can say is I have no idea what's going to happen, but if I hurt you…"

"Don't worry," he smiled softly. He had known for a while something like this was going to happen. "I know I might be hurt, but…I still won't give up!"

Riku blushed and turned away. "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Awww, don't be like that," he laughed, hanging his arm over her shoulder. "I love you!"

"S-Stop saying that!"

"I can't!" he laughed heartily. He felt great. It was finally out of his system. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Shut up you stupid fool!" she screamed angrily. "People are looking!"

"Well let them look, because no matter what, I love you!"

-----------------------------

The moon was bright tonight. Riku stood at her balcony, like she used to at home. But now the scenery was different. Much different. The sky was lighter, the moon was darker… City lights glowed from many places. It was still early for the French. The usually didn't eat until midnight. Riku let out a little sigh.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly, her face flushed, and her thoughts obviously on Daisuke.

Dark, who had been about to knock on her door, stopped. He heard everything. He knew whom she was referring to… He turned and walked away. Getting her to love him back…really wasn't going to be easy. Waiting…wasn't really that easy.

-----------------------------

Naru-chan: So…what do you think?

Dark: Don't get mad because it's slightly sad…because I'M SAD!

Satoshi: THAT you are.

Dark: GRRRRR!

Daisuke: D-Don't forget about me! ::blushes::

Naru-chan: Hai, hai!  Oh! But…just to let you know, I'm gonna add a Christmas special! Hahahaha! Aren't I great? :P Or would a Valentines bonus be better? Hmmmm…

Riku: I don't know…

Risa: Please decide which one you want! 

Naru-chan: By the way…this Sunday…MY BIRTHDAY! Yay me! Lol Okay, yeah. By the way, if you have time, check out my new story "Waiting"!

Riku: Pleaseeeee!

Naru-chan: Yeah, it's where Riku is a ghost and…doesn't remember anything whatsoever. Anyway, review! The more reviews I get the more I'll update! And remember to vote! Love!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: To Her Heart

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Naru-chan: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But the plot…it was so hard for me to choose what to write since I had so many different ideas…

Daisuke: Plus, she had the flu and fever…

Dark: And I, a ladies man, know that you must be kind to those less fortunate.

Riku: … ::stares at him in disgust::

Satoshi: ::chuckles behind his hand:: Dude, it's hard to make me do that!

Dark: S-Shut up YOU!

Naru-chan: ::holds him back and sweatdrops:: Why is it I'm always doing this?

Daisuke: Maybe he needs some anger management classes. ::smile smile::

Dark: YOU-!

Riku: You can say that again.

Dark: T.T Why is everyone ganging up on me?

Naru-chan: lol Maybe because everyone seems to think that you'll end up with Riku!

Dark: Will I?

Naru-chan: ………

Daisuke: Guys! Naru-chan has decided that Riku…will be paired with me! ::happy happy::

Dark: AND me!

Riku: What am I…an object?

Naru-chan: Noooooooo! What I mean is that I'm gonna have alternate endings!

Risa: That way, everyone's happy! ::smile smile::

Daisuke: Yay!

Naru-chan: But then…. Hmmmmm… ::frowns:: My teacher said that literature with a happy ending isn't a _good_ story… ( On the other hand…YOU GUYS WILL ALL BE HAPPY! XD

Everyone: ::cheers::

Risa: Here you are!

Daisuke: And all of my fans… T.T Thanks for caring about me!

Dark: And MY fans, thanks for cheering me on! ::winks::

Satoshi: Yeah…right…

Naru-chan: Here's chapter 7! "To Her Heart"! It's sort of like a x-mas special...!

For Annie 

_With Annie gone_

_Whose eyes to compare_

_With the morning sun?_

_Not that I did compare,_

_But I do compare_

_Now that she's gone._

_-Leonard Cohen_

Chapter Seven: To Her Heart

She was going to be late, she realized as she glanced at her silver watch in a frantic manner. She stumbled down the red brick stairs in her new, white boots that had fur around the top. Quickly she apologized as she bumped into someone in her haste, but hurried on her way though the person grumbled. She cursed the fact that she was wearing a cotton skirt, even though it was new and she adored it. It hadn't been practical, she admitted, but she wanted to wear them. Damn her and her silly urges she could never resist. However, the red, velvet jacket was a wise choice, she amended in her mind. It evened everything out for her. Still, it didn't change the fact that she's late.

"I'm sorry!" she panted when she finally reached a wooden bench that was painted a shade of green she would never wear. She dropped all her books and her bag onto the bench before collapsing onto it as well. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

He turned and smiled. "It's no problem. After all, I was the one that asked you to come. Thanks…again for letting me do this."

"It's nothing, really," she smiled barely, wiping a little bit of sweat off her brow. "I know how you love Riku…Daisuke."

His smile widened. The smile reflected through his red eyes, which looked as if they were waiting for something to just happen. He had grown. He was no longer short, but actually quite tall. He was taller than Satoshi, who had grown as well. Not only that, but his face had matured as well. He had lost quite a bit of that baby look, even though deep inside he was still the same loving, caring boy. He taste in clothes had changed as well. He wore a black turtleneck with red stripes going through the middle, matching his flaming red hair. Over this he had a gray jacket with snow now resting on his broad shoulders. He wore causal black pants that matched he sweater.

He continued to smile as he waited until Risa stopped panting before rising from his seat. He dusted off some snow and picked up her books (his own in his backpack), but left the snow on already on his body there, not really caring. What really mattered was going as soon as possible to him.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand that was covered with homemade gloves that had been a gift from someone.

Risa blushed considerably, but smiled. She reached out and left him help her up. "Yeah. Let's go."

As they made there way to Risa's house, she watched him closely. It had been half a year since her twin had left, leaving no trace behind. The only noise between them was their steps.

"Have you…heard from Riku?" she asked him finally in a hesitant voice.

"No," he laughed somewhat in a sad way. "Why would she? I mean…I don't even think she has my address. Besides, if she would write to anyone, it would be you. You're _family! _Hasn't she?"

"No," she said after a pause. She lifted her hand and tucked a strand of warm brown hair. "She sometimes sends me some clothes and pictures of Paris… maybe a short letter here or there, but that's about it."

"Ah…She must be busy," he sighed vaguely, looking away. He stared at the snow falling. It was such a pretty sight. Then he turned and smiled at Risa. "Well, she'll be back soon. Half a year has already gone by! I mean…yeah, it's probably pathetic of me to just wait for her to come back, but what can I do? I mean…she's never really liked me anyway. She shouldn't after the way I treated her! I acted as if she wasn't alive…so I don't think it's fair for me to suddenly beg her to come back when she's not here anymore."

"But…don't you think you're being a little harsh on yourself?" Risa protested, putting her hand on his arm, frowning deeply. There was a surge of emotion on her part, but Daisuke just smiled. It seemed as if he wasn't taking her serious, but that wasn't it. It was because… he was smiling because he knew he was. But Risa still wanted to convince him to stop.

"…Sometimes, when I'm feeling really bad. You know…during one of _those_ days." Daisuke laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair. Still, he had a smile on his face. "But then…not really. I mean, at that time…I only knew her as your twin. I was blind. I let myself be naïve, so…I lost her. So the fact that I'm hurting inside isn't really unfair. What's unfair is that I didn't feel it sooner. When the time comes there will be no more pain…Riku will be back and…I'll show her my love for real. I won't lose her again. No matter what."

She didn't say anything, but looked away. His words "I let myself be naïve" ran through her mind. They rolled over and over. But there was nothing she could do. She felt like Daisuke right about then, and it all seemed so ironic.

"So how are you and Satoshi?"

"Wha-?"

"How are you two doing?" Daisuke smiled brightly. "Great right? Everyone at school thinks you're going to be voted 'Cutest Couple'!"

"Uh…yeah, great," she said falsely. Luckily, he didn't notice. To be honest, Satoshi seemed more distant to her. This was a time when couples were closer! But…for them it was different. They seemed to be drifting slightly. Risa had a feeling it was her fault… But she did love Satoshi! She did, but…

"Must be nice…" he said softly, but loud enough she could hear. "To be in a couple…" He turned and smiled cheerfully. "Neh…Risa…" She turned and looked at him. He was blushing slightly, but his eyes had the look as if he was really far way. "Do you think we can go to Paris for Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"Riku. Can we go to her?" he finally turned and smiled wider, hope gleaming in his eyes. "For Christmas! Everything would be perfect! I… I can finally tell her how I feel!"

"What's…"

"Hmm?" he said absently, glancing over.

'What's so different between Riku and me?' she screamed in her mind. But she couldn't say that! No way… Besides, she already knew… she and Riku were nothing alike.

"What a great idea."

"I know, isn't it?!" he smiled brightly, his face flushed. "I mean I could find her the perfect gift and everything! It would be the best…!"

She swallowed hard. But she continued to smile. Not that he noticed. It was funny. It used to be that all he looked at was her - that all he hoped for was her smile. But now…it was the opposite. He dreamed of seeing Riku's. But Riku wasn't here and she was! She shoved those thoughts out of her mind. She looked up and stared at Daisuke. He had gotten taller, she realized slowly. He was no longer just a bit taller than her, but a few inches more. Like… Satoshi…

Satoshi…she knew that he knew she had conflicting feelings. He was always so observant. But he didn't mention it, so…nor had she. Should she have? But then… she didn't want him to be hurt just because she was being so strange. She did love him! She would rather die than let him be hurt, but-…but she would do the same for Daisuke as well, so…

"Risa? We're here."

"Oh! Yes, yes, come in!" she laughed weakly, looking up at her mansion. She quickly opened the door and walked inside. She didn't bother saying "I'm home" since she knew no one else was around. She quickly dropped her things and turned, inviting him to do the same with a smile.

Silently she led him up the stairs and down the hallway. She gestured to a door and stepped away. She knew he wanted to feel alone, so she didn't say anything.

He reached up and pressed his hand against the door. There was a soft smile on his face as he slowly turned the golden knob. He opened the door, and stepped inside. Instantly, the scent of his beloved rushed over him. It had been so long since he had got a whiff of it. It smelled like… fresh air. But it really wasn't. It also had a tang-like smell to it. It was like… spring.

The floor was covered in a white carpet. On the right, there was a single bed, with a rustic sheet that had blue and white stripes. It was neat, as if it had not been touched in quite some time, which it actually hadn't. To the other side, there was a wooden desk that gleamed probably from the polishing that someone had recently done. It looked as smooth and cold as ice. There was a huge glass window that led to the balcony outside.

Daisuke quickly turned and noticed with relief that Risa had left him alone. He didn't want her to be here. It wasn't that way, but… He let himself fall onto the bed, which he found fluffy and comfortable. So comfortable he didn't want to get up. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. In his mind, he pictured Riku: her hair… her smile… her voice, saying his name. He missed her so much! It felt like the pain would never quite stop coming. Just thinking of her was like a punch in the face. But he hid it well. He truly felt he deserved this for loving Risa when he had truly loved Riku. But… it hurt to breath sometimes, just because she wasn't there.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He blinked and found that he was squeezing something. He looked down and realized it was a teddy bear… It was the one… from so long ago, he realized. The one he had retrieved for her… The event he never got to tell her. Not only did he realize that, but also tears slipped down his cheek. He couldn't stop them-hadn't even known they had been there. He let out a sigh, letting the tears fall. There was nothing more he could do… He squeezed the bear tightly.

He was so pathetic… He just couldn't admit that he was scared. Scared of going to Paris! He had wanted to go so badly and now… would he? He said he would but… he was so scared… What if he rejected him? What if she felt _sorry_ for him? That would be the worst… He didn't want Riku's pity. He wanted her love. Was it so wrong of him to just wait, hoping that when she comes back, she'll see in him a different light and…God willing, love him? It would be too good to be true… But he did hope, nonetheless. Hope so much that at times he felt like just stopping whatever he was doing and jump the next plane to France.

He looked up and found himself staring outside at the snow. He had a wonderful view of the snow falling down. It brought a sudden emotion in his heart. It made him think of a quote… "Snow falls on my heart…" It made him realize that without Riku…it really did. He felt icy inside.

"Snow…falls on my heart…" He slowly got up, as if in a trance. The bear slid from his numb fingers. He opened the window to the outside world, tears still slipping without a sound down his cheeks. "When you're not here with me, Riku…"

The wind blew furiously, causing the snow to swirl around him. It was like the storm he felt inside of himself. Like the storm that always appeared whenever he thought of her. And only her. She was the only one for him. Without her…he was nothing… Of course he hid it well, but at times like this, when he was overwhelmed with the fact that she was gone, he couldn't hold it back. That was why…

"Riku…I wish you knew how much I love you…" Then he smiled somewhat. "But this Christmas…you will."

-----------------------------

"Achoo!" Riku sneezed. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her hand absently. 'That was odd,' she thought to herself. 'I'm feeling warm right now.'

And indeed she was, in her long, black jeans and large, wool, white sweater. She even had black scarf on. She frowned, but continued on her way home. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair that was half tied up and braided with a white ribbon. She had just finished her Christmas shopping. She blushed slightly as she looked at the huge bags she carried in her hands. But she smiled too. She couldn't wait to see the look on her friends' faces when they saw them.

"Bonjour," a deep voice next to her said.

"Ah...! Dark!" she blushed and frowned. She shoved him a tiny bit with her elbow to show him she wasn't pleased with the way he greeted her. "Stop that! You always sneak up on me!"

"I wouldn't call it sneaking…" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "It's more like…how you say…my special way of greeting you! Besides… is that what I think it is?" he pointed at the presents. "Pour moi (For me)?"

"Non!" she answered, sticking out her tongue, pulling the bags just out of Dark's reach. "None for any perverts!"

"Ohhh, why must you insist on calling me that?" Dark moaned in agony, bringing both of his hands to his heart, as if she had just shot there. He sniffed a few times, just for the effect. "I haven't even done anything to you!"

"Liar!" she blushed. She hastened her step. "Anyway, I have to go. This is no time for idle chitchat with you. I have things to do, places to be, you know!"

"…" Dark's red eyes narrowed slightly, making him look serious. He wasn't about to just let her get away after blowing him off just like that. Not… this time of the year. He reached out and grabbed the braid in her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she cried, annoyed, quickly turned around to yell at him some more, but tripped over herself. His eyes widened in alarm. He gracefully caught her in his arms, but they both were sent crashing onto the ground. The bags were scattered all across the sidewalk as well. But at that moment Riku wasn't concerned with that. She was more concerned with the fact that her face was pressed against Dark's chest. She could smell his sexy cologne… feel his hard, strong chest…

"Don't be so…careless," Dark's husky voice warned her. She looked up at his face, and found that it was flushed, but frowning, obviously concerned. He looked like he was going to bop her on the head just to make sure she never fell again. Her own face was flushed as well.

"It…It was your fault!" she began, trying to get up on feet as quickly as possible. She hurriedly grabbed her things. "If you hadn't done that- well-!"

He reached over to pick up something just the same time she was going to. Their hands met temporarily. She grabbed it back, holding it near her chest within her other hand. She felt herself blush scarlet red.

Dark, noticing her being flustered, grinned a little. If she was flustered, that meant that he was getting to her. It had been so long ago, it seemed, since he had confessed his love. Neither of them had said anything about it since, but he could tell she remembered. And at times he showed that he still cared in little ways, like running out through the rain to meet her after her class ended to share his umbrella with her, or give her his jacket when she was cold, even though he only had a T-shirt underneath. He could tell that… his waiting was becoming worth it. Because what he had said a half a year ago was true. He would wait for Riku until he knew he couldn't win her anymore.

"You should really be more careful, Riku," he smiled. "Sometimes…I won't be here to save you."

"I know that," she snapped. She was still mortified about what had just happened. To herself, she thought, 'But other times you won't be there to _make_ me get hurt!'

"Not that…I wouldn't want to be there," he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear. All her thoughts flew out of her mind. His red eyes half closed… He began leaning in slowly…slowly…

"Look at the time!" she cried desperately, rising to her feet, carelessly wacking him in the face with a bag as she did. She began scurrying away before Dark even got up. "Gotta go! Au revour!"

Dark swallowed hard. He had been _sooo_ close. He hadn't kissed her since that day in the park either. He let out a long, sad sigh. _Soooo_ close… Riku still pushed him away. No matter what… It was getting so annoying! He rubbed his forehead with his hand because he was beginning to get a headache. It seemed like she was still clinging to the past. He frowned at that word. The "past"… He quickly turned him mind onto other things.

'Ah, well, I _had_ stolen her first kiss,' he thought, trying to sooth himself. Then he let out a sad sigh as something resurfaced in him again. Something he didn't want there… 'Just being near her was enough. Yeah… It's enough.'

He was about to get up when he saw a gift that she had accidentally left behind. He didn't _want _to look inside, but…his curious manner took over. He shuffled through the bag and saw that it was an elaborate paint set. It was truly gorgeous. He frowned. Krad painted but… though Riku and Krad were friends, he couldn't see her giving him _this_. So… who was the gift for? …It was someone who could obviously paint very well. Who was this person to Riku? Dark felt frustration flow through him. He felt so pissed he wanted to just break the paint set right then and there.

"**_Who the hell did Riku buy such an expensive gift for?!_**" he screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring that people everyone stopped and stared.

-----------------------------

'Oh God!!!!' Riku screamed in her head. 'Where is it? Where is it?!'

She was in her room. No one else was home though. She shuffled through all of her bags frantically. She threw the things out of them carelessly, not really giving a damn what it was. As long as it wasn't the most important thing of all! The paint set! Ohhhh, where could it have gone?! She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. She had looked everywhere for that gift… It had been perfect beyond belief! It had been perfect for…

There was a knock on her door, but she ignored it. She just had to find it! It had cost so much too! More than anything she had bought this year! She couldn't believe she had just _lost_ it! She was so stupid! Such a klutz!

'If he was here, he'd probably say that… Oh God, where is it?!'

"Looking for this?" a low voice asked from the door. She blinked and turned around. There Dark stood with a bag. His face looked dark, but she didn't notice. She was too busy staring at the bag.

"You found it!" she screamed in relief. "Thank you!"

She grabbed the bag and held it against her chest. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would have done if Dark hadn't found it. She also didn't know that her face was flushed, nor that Dark's was getting more and more vexed.

"Who's it for?" His tone was one level before a growl.

"Oh…no one really…" she still hadn't noticed.

"Don't give me that crap!" he banged his fist against the wall, stunning Riku. "Whoever it's for…you obviously care for! So why can't you tell me who? It's obviously not for Krad! You wouldn't get him something so glamorous as this! Besides, Sabrina probably bought him a set. So who are you giving it to?!"

"It's…It's none of your business!" she shouted. "Stop snooping around in my things!"

"It's for _him_ isn't it?" he spat. "You still love him, don't you?!"

"No, that's not-" she looked away, clutching the bag closer to her chest – her heart. She took a step back defensively.

"**YOU DO**!" he roared. He grabbed onto her wrist bring her closer to him. She flinched.

"Dark…you're hurting me…"

"You still love him! After all this time! You still love him! Goddamn it! Waiting isn't as easy as it looks, Riku! You have no idea how much I have to hold back! **_I_ **love you! Can't you see that?!" he screamed, not hearing her last comment.

"Ow…Dark…don't…" she winced. Her teeth clenched. Tears formed at her eyes, but she tried holding them back.

His eyes widened and he quickly let go, taking a step back. He swallowed hard and slammed his fist against the door. He let out an aggravated groan.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry." With that, he left the apartment soundlessly.

When the door shut behind him, Riku let out a strangled sob. Her knees gave out underneath her. Tears flowed down her cheek silently. She knew… She knew she still loved Daisuke! Dark just couldn't replace him in her heart…! She knew that Dark loved her, but… it wasn't enough! Daisuke… Daisuke had always been the one for her! She held the bag to her heart again. Daisuke… Daisuke would _always_ be the one for her! His kind smile… his cheerful personality… the look of concern that showed that he really cared… his bright red eyes… This made her jump. The eyes that… were so much like the one that loved her…

She also knew that Daisuke didn't love her…but the thing was, she wasn't sure. After so long… did he love her now? While she was gone…had he realized that he might be able to think of her as more than just a friend – or even a friend?

"Daisuke…" she choked. "It hurts, Daisuke."

-----------------------------

"Risa."

"Huh?" Risa turned and blinked. She had been peacefully walking down the hallway. She blinked once. Twice. In front of her – or rather, behind – was Satoshi. There he stood, with a straight back. Proud. She felt her cheeks redden. She smiled weakly. "Satoshi…"

"Can we…talk?" he took a few steps closer.

Risa glanced away, but nodded. "W-What is it?"

"Risa…" he was close enough to smell her shampoo. He lifted a hand and touched her hair. It had been a while since he had been able to…not that he hadn't realized that before. In his mind flashed an image of him laying on his bed, staring at the black phone next to him, but not being able to lift a finger, fearing deep in his heart, he would only get a message. He leaned in. "Risa, you know…I need to know. Do you…do you love me still?"

"Satoshi…I…" she sniffed and her hands tightened over the books that she was carrying in her arms. "You know that I…"

"You're hesitant," he said sadly, letting his hand fall. "I see…I understand."

"NO!" she screamed so loudly that Satoshi stopped from walking away. Barely. "No, you don't understand… Satoshi, you…you're always there for me. You understand me more than I do. You…you love me and I…I…"

"You…?" he whispered, his breath caught in his throat. He was rarely ever like this. It seemed that only Risa could do this to him. Risa… only Risa. His Risa. Or was she his anymore?

"I…love you…but…" she sighed.

"But…" he sighed as well.

"But I'm feeling confused right now. I don't know… Ever since Riku left I've suddenly developed…feelings – feelings that I know aren't supposed to be there – _were_ never there." 'I think,' she added to herself. "But I'm sure they'll go away… I'm positive! So… Satoshi, please," she laid a hand on his arm. "Don't give up on me… You're all I have."

"But Risa…knowing this, I-"

"I know it must be hard on you!" she answered passionately. "If I had been you, I would have left myself ages ago! That's why I love you so much. You're not like me… I hate myself for doing this to you! But… I don't know what else I can do."

She sniffed slightly, holding back the tears that she knew would come if Satoshi left her alone.

"Risa…" he hugged her gently. "I don't know how much more I can take…but knowing that you do love me…I'll try. I'll try."

"Thank you…" she muttered, not being able to hold the tears back anymore. "Thank you Satoshi…"

-----------------------------

"Hey…did something happen between you and Dark?" Mio asked suspiciously, leaning closer to Riku's shocked face. Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Not only that, but the knife that glistened in her hand also looked _extremely_ dangerous as well. On her mouth, there was something between a sneer and a smile.

"N-Non!" Riku's eyes widened. She quickly walked back into the wall. Her right eye twitched with fear. Seeing Mio mad was something that Riku learned was _not_ something you wanted to do in your life experience. She swallowed hard and put on the best fake smile she could muster under such horrifying conditions. "N-Not at all! Why would you think such a thing?!"

"Well…" Mio cooed, walked closer. She lifted the knife, much to Riku's distress, until it was one foot away from Riku's face. Since she was so angry, her broken American accent reappeared. "Dark's been… irritated and depressed past few days…and only reason this that I can think is that something happened. Oui?"

"Non!" Riku lied. She pressed herself even more against the wall. She knew that Mio would never hurt her, but…if she was pissed…she was pissed. "Dark… I haven't spoken to him lately! It couldn't possibly be my fault!"

"Oh. I see…" Mio sighed. The anger disappeared from her pale face. She lowered the knife and left it on the coffee table. "I sorry, Riku…it's just that…well, it's probably not your fault anyway. I just want to blame someone…even though… Oui, it's not your fault. I'm sorry…"

"W…What?" Riku blinked.

"Yes, well…" she smiled sadly. "Winter is…the season that Dark…that we hate."

"Why…? Winter…it's my favorite season…" Riku added softly, more to herself than Mio.

She was really confused. Was this why Dark had overreacted? To be honest, Dark usually never blew up out of nowhere. And now… Riku had just learned that Dark never felt well during this time of the year. Dark had…_really_ helped her out this year. Really! When he was around… her thoughts wouldn't stray to Daisuke. Or rather…he would be the cause of them. But then… the thing was, she didn't mind being reminded of Daisuke. She knew it sounded odd, but… why would she not like being reminded of her one love? Even though he didn't love her back…but Dark did. So it was like…Daisuke and Dark combined. It was…a somewhat pleasant feeling. Yet sometimes…not so much.

"Why do you all hate winter?" she repeated.

"Look…if really want to know, don't ask me. Ask Dark. After all," Mio smiled weakly, "It's really about him…"

Riku's throat was shut. She couldn't say anything if she tried. Her face was flushed at the thought of discovering what was wrong with Dark. To see if she could help him the way he helped her. So because she couldn't speak, she just nodded before rushing out the door.

When the door closed behind Riku, Mio let out a sigh, letting herself fall onto the black couch. She stared up at the ceiling in distress. Outside, there was a loud noise, probably from the storm that brew. "What I'm doing…is right, right? …Oneesan…"

-----------------------------

Dark grumbled, flipping through a comic book, but not reading anything. His pet, Wiz, a black rabbit, "kyuu"ed, trying to comfort his master, but since it was obvious that he could do nothing, he hopped off, depressed. Dark couldn't get what happened out of his mind. Guilt was beginning to eat at him. He really shouldn't have blown up in Riku's face like that… From the very beginning she had told him that he would get hurt! So… just because he was feeling that hurt… didn't mean it was her fault. The image of her wincing in pain reappeared in his mind.

"ARG!" he cried, slamming the book onto the table in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to go see Riku again! He could never stay away from her long it seemed. It was like he wasn't whole without her! Even when she was punching the crap out of him… It really didn't matter what she did. As long as she was with him! And he had gone and ruined everything he had strived for! He was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He hurriedly opened the door, only to have something crash right into him.

"What the hell?!" he leered. Then he blinked when he found arms wrap around his body. He noticed a bob of caramel hair and let out a sigh. He ruffled her hair a bit, saying softly, "I thought you were mad at me…"

He got no answer.

"Of course, you deserve to be, after the way I acted… I know you don't love me…at least, not yet, or that way. I know you still love that other blasted guy… I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"No! Don't say that!" she finally said, though it was muffled into his black vest. She looked up at him. Her light brown eyes shined, her pale face flushed, making her look vulnerable. "Dark… you don't know how much you've done for me. I mean… you're the first person whoever loved me. So… thank you."

"Riku…does this mean-"

"But…" she interrupted him, looking down, blushing deeply. He struggled for the words, but forced them to come out. "But you're right still. I…still don't feel that way about you. So… I'm sorry."

"Ha, it was too good to be true anyway," he let out a little laugh.

"But Dark-! Mio told me…that winter…that you all hate winter. I was wondering…could you tell me why? Please? Because…because you've really helped me and I- I want to help you too."

Dark's laughter slowly died. He smiled grimly. "She told you that, huh…? Then I guess it's okay if I told you…"

He took her hand and led her to the couch where he had just left. He sat, folding his hands over his lap. She watched him as he closed his purple eyes. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, or to prepare himself for something. She couldn't figure out what. Until he spoke.

"Three years ago…the love of my life – my first love of my life…died." He turned and smiled lightly toward Riku. "Does that surprise you? She died during the winter. She was Mio's twin sister… everyone's friend. So when she died, we all took it very hard. We couldn't help but hate the winter. It seemed like it was what took her away. Took my Menou away."

He took a moment to compose himself, but she didn't interrupt him.

"Not that it was really the winter's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. You see she had always had a weak heart. Most of the time she wasn't permitted to leave her room. But…she hated it. She would stare out the window by her bed during long nights – nights because the day and the night were not different to her - and dream of being healthy…being normal.

"I lived by and knew her well. I knew her before her condition had worsened. I visited often. But like you…I fell in love with her at first sight. She seemed so weak, but when she smiled…she became so alive. She was beautiful, you know. Long, silky blonde hair… wide blue eyes – as true and blue as the ocean! That's what she was like… the ocean. She was there, but you could never obtain her. She was the only thing at the time… that I could capture… Not only did she die… but she hadn't loved me either. She had loved Krad.

"Not that it was Krad's fault…but it pissed me off. I mean the guy only had the eyes for Sabrina! He didn't care about her…not the way I did. I guess that's why I've been so…strange lately. You…remind me so much of her…"

"…Dark…"

"And one day…she was gone. I had been planning to finally tell her how I felt about her and…when I got to her house…her bed was empty. Everything…" He held up his hand, which was balled into a fist and opened it. "Gone."

Riku didn't know what to say. For the second time that day, she couldn't speak. And…even if she could, she could do nothing.  
"That's why…" he smiled warmly. "I won't let anything take you away from me. Especially not my own folly."

"Dark, I-"

"Shhh, don't say a word," he whispered gently, pressing his forefinger against her lips. The lips he had once kissed and longed to kiss again; the lips that most definitely…did not belong to him, but some unknown man. "I know. You're going to say that _he_ already has you, aren't you? I know. But I don't care, because…no, that's a lie. Of course I care. I care so much I'm about ready to explode right here and now. I'm so jealous. I want you to love me. I want you to only look at me. But I won't let myself get carried away by my emotions again. The thing is… if you're happy, I'm happy. If I had your love… I would be the happiest man in Paris – and that's _really_ saying something. But if I don't, I still will be. Just as long as every time I look at you, you're smiling back at me. So…"

He carefully wiped the tears that had unknowingly appeared and slid down her red cheeks. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled the same smile that only he and Daisuke shared.

"Smile."

Riku closed her eyes and let his tenderness flow over her. She let the tears fall. Because all that mattered was her smile. And she was smiling. Smiling for the one that loved her.

"Thank you…thank you…thank you," she whispered over and over in a broken voice.

When she had been with Daisuke, she had always felt like a caged bird. Her wings had been entrapped in a cage – beautiful, graceful, gorgeous, but a cage nonetheless. Though she loved it there, she was never happy. Now… it was as if… the chains that had held her there had loosened. And the steel gate opened, to reveal one person. One man. She was…free. She could spread her white (or were they black – tarnished from the past?) wings again.

"…Dark…"

"Hmmm?"

"I…"

-----------------------------

"I can't believe it!" Daisuke exclaimed shakily, pressing a hand against the glass window, which he realized was trembling. It was December 23rd! By the time they reached Paris, it would be the 24th! Christmas Eve! The pit of his stomach was jumping up and down. He could barely contain himself from running off the plane. "Where's really going!"

"Yes…aren't we all so very happy…" Satoshi, who sat next to him, said with fierce sarcasm. He had folded his arms over his chest, even though it wrinkled his $100 button-up shirt. He was casually wearing dress pants as well. Everyone in plane (especially the girls) couldn't help but stare at the blue haired boy. Risa elbowed him in the ribs for his comment, but Daisuke hadn't even noticed anything. He was much too giddy.

"Oh! This is it, Daisuke!" Risa said supporting. Her hair was tied up into two ponytails, even though she should have outgrown the girly look. She wore a comfortable pink turtleneck, and a lacey white skirt. She smiled brightly, making her lip-gloss glisten. She hoped to comfort him in every way she could. He sure needed it.

"Yeah…!" Daisuke let out a long breath. His right leg bounced up and down. He opened a bottle of water and gulped down a quarter of it. "Yeah, this is it! We're really going!"

"It sounds like you're still not convinced," Satoshi pointed out, frowning. He let out a sigh. He couldn't be mad at Daisuke. It wasn'tDaisuke's fault that Risa was unsure of a few things… Besides, it was so obvious that Daisuke loved the older twin! Here the guy was taking a plane to finally confess his love to her…! Plus… he _was_ a friend. So Satoshi placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke looked over in surprise, since Satoshi so rarely – especially recently – showed any emotions that he cared about anyone anymore. "It's okay. No matter what… you'll have us. We'll be here for you to the very end."

"Satoshi…" Daisuke smiled gratefully. "Thanks…"

Risa felt her heart lift as well. Not to mention speed up. Satoshi…even after all they'd – she'd put him through, he was still there for them. At their moment of need… he never let them down. She smiled and felt herself blush. She laid her head onto his shoulder, much to his surprise. She smiled at him warmly. Then looked at Daisuke.

"Yeah. We're all here for each other. We're all best friends, after all. Together…'til the end! So relax, Daisuke."

"OI!!! Don't you even THINK about forgetting ME!" Takeshi shouted, kicking on Daisuke's seat since he sat right behind the redhead. He hadn't changed much. His black hair was still spiky, just the way he liked it. He was now, much to his displeasure, shorter than Daisuke, but not by _too_ much. He made himself feel better by reminding himself at times that at least he wasn't as big of a fool like Daisuke (when he was actually more so…).

"Thanks guys," Daisuke let out a laugh, even though his heart was beating like crazy. He was sure that they could all hear it! But that's what love does to you. Make you do crazy things. If it weren't for love, he wouldn't be on this plane! He'd never actually been on one before too… But for love – for Riku-!

'So…' he thought firmly, 'I'm going to do this…! No matter what the outcome! As long as I know I tried… That'll be enough.' He gripped harder onto the side of his seat and swallowed hard as a stewardess announced that people should fasten their seat belts as they took flight. 'I hope.'

The trip was long, but it seemed short to Daisuke. While the others dozed off, fate was not kind enough to let him sleep. He thought over his plan. He would go to her (she knew where she was because Risa gave him the information). He would surprise her with his gift! It was perfect. It made him think of her… He had attached a love letter onto it. It told her he loved her, and if she felt the same way, to meet him at the Fountain of Wishes. He would be waiting there for her… If she didn't appear then…he would give up.

He swallowed his fifth drink. Slowly…his eyes dropped. He began to doze off. Fate…wasn't so cruel after all. But Sleep was.

_"Daisukeeeee!"_

_"Wha-!" he jumped, blinked and looked around. He was at a park…there was a gust of wind, causing the leaves to blow all around him, and make his red hair fly as well. He cringed, raising his arms, as if to shield him, but suddenly the wind was gone. He blinked and looked up slowly. He stared at the person who had called to him. His red eyes widened in awe._

_There she was, beautiful as always, in a cotton skirt and white sweater. Nothing special, but things like this never bothered either of them. She stood in front of him, but she was fairly far away. Daisuke wanted to run up to her, but he was afraid she'd disappear._

_"Daisukeeeee!" she smiled warmly, blushing lightly. She cupped her hands around her mouth, as if to make sure he heard her. "Daisukeeee!"_

_"Anata… (You…)"_

_"Do you remember?" she asked in a cheerful, but soft way. She lifted a hand to push her hair back over her ears. When she got no response, her smile turned slightly sad. "Daisuke…so you don't…"_

_"IIE!!! (NO!!!)" he cried, at the top of his lungs. Then, composing himself, firmly said, "Iie… How could I ever forget you?"_

_"Daisuke…"_

_"Ah…?"_

_"I've always…" the wind blew louder, causing everything to shift. The last words that came out of her mouth was lost in the wind, but Daisuke read her lips._

_His wide eyes widened even more. Then he closed them. He smiled warmly. "I'm coming to tell you that too. Soon…we can be happy. Together…"_

_"Daisuke…I must say…" she turned away from him. "Life and love are very much the same. They have no happy endings."_

_"Yes…you're right… There aren't…because love doesn't _have _an ending, Riku!"_

_She jumped slightly. "My name…you say it so…"_

_"Riku…I-"_

"Dai-su-ke!"

"Huh?! Wha?!" he jumped, only to hit his head on something _really_ hard. "AHHH! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

There was echoing moans of pain coming from Takeshi. He rubbed his chin, glaring darkly at his friend.

"Daisuke…" he growled.

"Ack! Gomen (I'm sorry)!" Daisuke quickly replied, hoping not to get strangled.

"We're here."

"What…?"

"We're here," Satoshi butt in. He stood in the isle of the plane with a two bags over his shoulder. Risa stood at his side with a bag of her own. "We're here, Daisuke."

It took a moment for that fact to register into Daisuke's brain. He swallowed hard. He felt as if he had just swallowed his heart. 'This is it…'

-----------------------------

Naru-chan: What do you think? ::smiles::

Dark: I hope you liked!

Riku: Haihai!

Naru-chan: By the way, I'm glad that you guys liked the fact that I tried to keep the characters the way they really are in the series!

Daisuke: She tried.

Satoshi: Yeah, well I think you got Dark wrong. He's not so "sweet" and "nice".

Dark: YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHAT A PIECE OF ME?!

Satoshi: ::points at Dark:: See…?

Dark: T.T

Naru-chan: REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY! XD I SO HAPPY!

Riku: Review review!


	8. Chapter Eight: His Tear

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I no own DNAngel! Please and thank you!

Naru-chan: Hi! Hope you guys didn't mind the wait too much! Thank you soooo much for reviewing me! ::bows gratefully:: Thank you thank you thank you! T.T

Dark: Finals have been here…

Daisuke: And she had to pick new classes…

Satoshi: … (can't think of anything to say since it has nothing to do with insulting Dark)

Riku: But no need to worry! Chapter eight is here!

Risa: Mmmhmmm! 3

Dark: Yes…I know everyone has missed me! It's all right, my fans, for I am here!

Satoshi: They didn't miss you at all. Baka.

Dark: ::mutters to self:: Don't…let…him…get…to…you…

Daisuke: Hey! Those anger management classes much be working!

Risa: Wowwwww!

Riku: Hmph.

Naru-chan: Anyway! Thank you so much for all the reviews once again! All of you…All of you felt so bad for Dark and understood him more…But I hope you don't forget Daisuke! But thanks for saying how much you felt for Dark.

Dark: ::grins:: I'm like some romantic love hero!

Daisuke: ::blushes sadly:: How can I compete with that…?

Riku: ::hugs Daisuke:: You're an adorable love hero!

Daisuke: ::blushes brightly::

Dark: HEY!!!!!

Satoshi: Feh. Can't even get your own girl.

Dark: SHUT UP!

Naru-chan: Before he gets out of control, here's chapter eight!

Chapter 8: His Tear

"Dark…"

"Hmmm?"

"I…" Riku stopped and stared down at her hands, feeling sorrow and regret wash over her. Still, she knew she had to say it. It was what he needed to know. So then why was she so reluctant to hurt him? Because of how much he cared, or was it how much _she_ cared? "I…I want to tell you that you're…you're not the one I love…"

"Ah…But-" he began to say that he already knew that. But it hurt that she reminded him. It was like his hope was constantly being crushed. Just when his wings are about to spread, they're bound again.

"**BUT**! But…I think I have…feelings for you, so…" she blushed so much she trailing off. "So…I just wanted to…tell you…that…"

"Riku…" he smiled sadly, with a tad bit of affection. "It's not because you're sorry for me is it? Because if it is-"

"NO!" she exclaimed nearly fanatically, leaning forward. She shook her head desperately, as if to convince him. Then she jumped back, closer to the edge of the couch, blushing and feeling foolish again. "No…I wouldn't do that. You've… you've really helped me in so many ways! But…I…I just can't…forget him…is all."

"Riku…" he whispered softly. He reached out, blushing slightly. Slowly he put a stray of hair back over her ear. It was just his excuse for touching her. They both knew it. And they both didn't care. "You know…your first love doesn't have to be your only love…"

"I do know that," she answered, her eyebrows scrunched up in anguish. "I know that, but…he just…is…I don't know how to say…"

"But he hurt you!" Dark couldn't help but cry. Sometimes the pain and jealousy overflowed inside of him, and he could do nothing to stop it. It was like an overfilled cup that poured over time from time.

"Don't say that! He's the kindest, caring person I've ever met – more so than you!" She winced faintly and glanced away quickly from his accusing scarlet eyes. An image of Daisuke smiling at her sincerely flashed in her mind caused her heart to speed up. "It's true that he hurt me, but…it's not as if I ever told him I cared so…I'm just as in fault! And I…I ran away. I ran away to Paris. So don't blame this person you don't know for hurting me…"

"I can't…help it, Riku…" He gritted his teeth in pain. "I can't…help it."

"I know…I'm sorry…" She truly _did_ know. He was feeling the way she felt when she looked at Risa, who had Daisuke's love. Daisuke's love…that had Risa rejected. She lifted her hand to over his, which had still been near the side of her face, and pressed it against her flushed face. "I know he doesn't care. I know I will be hurt… but I still love him. He's still here…in my heart.

"My first love doesn't have to be my only love…I know that! But the thing is…my first love is _still_ my only love…"

Dark winced inside, but he didn't show it. He knew if he did, Riku would only feel worse… He sighed, taking her hand in both of his and pressing it against his forehead (but not straight on). He smiled brokenly. He whispered softly, "Yeah…I know that too…"

-----------------------------

Riku closed the door and let out a long breath. She was back home now, pretty much ready to just go to sleep. She felt totally exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Perhaps mentally as well. She needed time to think things over. Too bad someone had other plans.

"_RIKU_!" Mio magically appeared right in front of her, with a wide smile on her lips. Riku nearly reopened the door right then and there to get out before Mio could reveal what was up her sleeve. Mio was wearing what looked like a gypsy's outfit, with the head cover, the purple tube top, and everything else she had initially put on to appear as such. In her hand, she held blue cards with interesting designs covering it. "I have your love fortune!"

"Wha-?"

"Just pick two," Mio cooed. The smile on her face never disappeared. She waved the cards in a very tempting manner.

Riku blushed. She reluctantly did as she was told, pulling two of the blue cards slightly upward. Mio took those two cards and stared at them.

"Oooooo!" she grinned. She flipped the cards over, revealing a "D" and an "A". She winked suggestively at her friend. "Someone whose name begins with 'D' and 'A'!" She leaned forward and whispered suggestively into Riku's ear. "Dark."

"I don't believe in such things!" Riku hastily answered. A little bit too hastily. She blushed and quickly turned away, heading toward her room. That stuff was more for someone like Risa. Risa believed in foolish things such as this…! Not _her. _ Still…she couldn't help but wonder if it was true, which made her face more flushed than it already was. As if she hadn't had enough on her mind as it was…!

Mio's smile stayed as a smile until she heard the door close. Then her entire face fell. Her eyes lost its shine, her eyebrows bunched together in pain, and her mouth turned into a sad frown. Her hand squeezed into a fist, which shook. She let out a sigh and allowed herself to lean against the door.

'For Dark. Yeah…just remember this is for Dark…'

-----------------------------

"IT'S GONNA BE CHRISTMAS!" every laughed merrily. Krad and Sabrina popped some party toys, causing colorful confetti to fly around the room. Mio laughed, holding a drink in each hand. Dark and Riku laughed with them, but remained just watching. They were all dressed up.

Krad wore a red sweater with designs going through the center, and a Christmas hat, which everyone all donned on their heads.

Sabrina had curled her jet-black hair and clipped it upward, letting it stream over her shoulders under her hat. She wore a red dress with white fur at the neck, bottom, and where the buttons supposedly were. Her boots were a furry white with red laces.

Mio, on the other hand, wore a short, black dress that had wide sleeves and though tight, it was just right. She wore high heels that wrapped around her slim legs with black ribbons. She had silver earrings that looked like Christmas ornaments as well.

Dark was wearing a red button down shirt (the color the shade of a rose) under a black blazer that tightened at the elbows slightly. He wore black pants that matched. He looked as handsome as ever, and he knew it.

Riku had been forced to wear a dress (since she had originally planned to wear jeans). It was gorgeous, being pure white. It had many black ribbons running through it, like the "X"s it made across her stomach, beneath her chest, where the cloth had been made to gather around in ruffles that matched all the ruffles that appeared near her thighs, which had lace-like material underneath. She wore black stockings with white boots, which laces were ribbon again and black. Her sleeves were wider that Mio's but they began to cut off to reveal skin at the elbow. There was a bow coming from her back as well. At her neck was a bell necklace. Her caramel hair had been painstakingly (according to her) curled into ringlets. Mio and Sabrina had even forced her to put on make-up, though her shiny lips were in a frown and her face bright red from embarrassment!

Dark couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen her so…so dressed up before! She looked like a doll… She usually was always beautiful to him, but this… this…! He couldn't breath! Almost literally.

"Hey…Dark, is it just me or are you turning as purple as your hair?" Krad asked mockingly. He raised a golden eyebrow at his friend. "Do I have to remind you to breath or something?"

"Sorry!" Dark gasped for breath. He felt embarrassment wash over him for a moment, and then he grinned, trying to cover his mortification from being caught looking so lovesick. "There's nothing like seeing how long you can hold your breath!"

"Yeah. Right," Krad answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm and slight disgust. He quickly walked off to kiss his Sabrina before he caught the "stupid" disease from Dark.

Dark swallowed hard. After a short pause to compose him, he approached Riku slowly. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey there, almost Christmas, you know." A tint of pink was on her cheeks as she said this. Dark looked…nice today, as she had already noticed. Then the cards flashed in her mind, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Yeah, and you sure looked as pretty as…well, as always," Dark grinned, blushing a little.

"Oh GOD! Mio and Sabrina had forced me to wear this!" she claimed in dismay, blushing madly. "It's not as if I wanted to wear such a thing!"

Was it just her, or was he staring at her like…like… She glanced upward – or rather, _intended_ to glance, but was captivated by his red eyes… Red eyes that reminded her so much of the one she loved, and yet…there was a difference… _These_ red eyes had something the others didn't… Love.

She couldn't breath. And with the way she was staring at him…nor could he.

"Ah…Look…"

-----------------------------

"AHHHHH! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Risa wailed in distress. She waved her arms in the air, as if this would make them suddenly _not_ be lost. She half sobbed pathetically, though she didn't really cry. She couldn't help with this dramatic reaction to their situation. Everywhere they looked French people. French, French, French! They had no idea where they were or how to get to Riku.

Risa quickly glanced over at Daisuke. She had expected him to be panicking like she was, but he wasn't! Not at all! He was just staring off into the distance. At this rate, their whole trip would be wasted. Risa groaned to herself and debated whether or not to call Riku to tell her they were here. But then she had to be surprised! She sighed tearfully and put away her cell phone. They would just have to figure this out on their own.

Satoshi watched Risa watch Daisuke. Jealousy was eating him inside out. Why couldn't she just love him like the beginning?! Then it occurred to him that in the beginning…maybe she hadn't loved him then either. Maybe the one had always been…

He quickly showed these thoughts out of his mind. He had to think about the present. They were lost. In Paris. Where none of them had been to before.

'Oh, this was such a nice situation,' Satoshi thought to himself, not noticing all the French women who was staring, blushing, and pointing at him.

Something was wrong. Or rather…something was stirring. Daisuke felt it. It was in his heart. It was like dread…or was it really? It was like the way he felt when he had watched Riku escape from his grasp. The way he had felt when he had chased after her to the airport… He just couldn't concentrate on the scenery. He couldn't concentrate on the map or the fact that his hands were growing numb. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Yet…

The scenery was changing. Why was it changing? His feet were moving. Nothing was registering in his brain. He faintly heard Risa scream after him, obviously worried what would happen to him all alone in Paris with nothing but a map and a bag with his gift. His gift for Riku…

He had to see Riku…!

Then this feeling would disappear! The endless storm of misery and self-hatred…of hurt and the clinging onto the cast of shadow that she left behind would disappear too! They would be happy! They would finally be together after so long! He'll finally get to tell her he loved her! Everything would be…would be…! He didn't realize it, but if anyone looked at his face right then, they would see a frantic, desperate smile.

Flashes of Riku ran through his mind. Her blushing…her frown…her pout…her smile. Everything about her! Soon…he felt it…soon they would meet. It was like destiny! Fate… They were meant to be! He felt it inside him! Surely Riku would feel the same way…

He kept running. Where he didn't know, but something was pulling him somewhere, and that something he didn't know either. Was he going to where he needed to be? Everything was such a blur to him now. He didn't care though. Something was more important right now. Something…something…! It killed him that he didn't know what!

Sweat dripped down his face, which he ignored. He absently noticed that his friends were rushing after him, bumping into strangers in their path. But he still didn't stop. Unknown to him, his scarlet eyes were blank, in a dreamy state, as in he wasn't really there. And that was partially true. He wasn't really there.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! DAISUKE!" Satoshi, Risa, and Takeshi shouted as loud as they could though they were out of breath. "Where are you going?! Where?"

He had to keep going. If he stopped, he feared his heart would stop. Cold wind whipped his red hair into his face. It stung. It felt like a whip slapping his face. He didn't feel a thing.

_Riku…Riku…RIKU!_

"Riku…!" his heart cried out unknowingly through his lips. His whole body…his every vein cried out her name.

He was running up…stairs? So fast…so fast…he was going…going…Up! It was like he was ascending the stairs to a place called "heaven". He made it! He felt like crying out with joy. He was there! He felt it! He was going to see…!

"Ri…ku…" he uttered, frozen. His world came crashing down on him right then and there. Everything that had been so alive in him…had just died. Because right in front of him…was…Riku. His beloved Riku. The one, the only… The Riku he loved so much he was willing to die for. Yes…it was her…kissing another person.

And then…there was nothing. He felt nothing. Not even the single tear that slid down his cheek slowly…sadly. There was nothing left…

-----------------------------

Naru-chan: …What do you think? O.o;;

Daisuke: ::sniff sniff::

Dark: What about me????

Krad: ::sighs:: Hey, at least you appear more in the story than I do!

Satoshi: He's got a point.

(Everyone): ::stares at Dark accusingly::

Dark: …FINE!

Naru-chan: He's used to all the attention…ANYWAY, please review to find out why they were k-i-s-s-i-n-g! lol

Dark: ::blushes and looks away innocently::

Satoshi: Ooooo, intense!

Naru-chan: So hurry and review! By the way…there might be about 5 more chapters? I'll have to see about that! Review! Sorry it's a lot short than usual…


	9. Chapter Nine: Her with Him

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not DNAngel!

Naru-chan: SORRY EVERYONE!

Dark:bows deeply: Sorry!

Naru-chan: I've been so busy with classes and work…and mostly choosing what happens next, because there was two different ideas in my mind…

Daisuke: And sorry it's so short! She tried her best to add things, but she had to leave you with a cliffhanger!

Riku: And thanks to everyone who kept telling her to update!

Naru-chan: Yes, thanks for being so into this fic! By the way, someone noticed something about the cards…and yes I did know that. Lol

Satoshi: Yeah. Aren't you all hapoy that she updated though? Now I can make fun of Dark. :laughs:

Dark: HA! Let's see you try!

Satoshi:stares at Dark, with his usual bored face: You spend ten hours in front of the mirror.

Everyone: GASP!

Dark: W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Daisuke: …It must be true since he's so mad.

Riku and Risa:nod nod:

Dark: AHEAJRSKW#JNQRWG!

Naru-chan: Anyway! Hope you don't mind the length! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Her with Him

"Ah…Look…Mistletoe…" Dark pointed out. He lifted his face to get it better look at it, but it was really to hide the color that was flooding into his face.

Riku blinked twice as realization hit her. She rapidly looked down at the ground, trying to hide a blush of her own. She clasped her hands and fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Y…Yeah…so it is…"

They stood there awkwardly for a moment or two. Finally, Dark couldn't take it anymore. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh…you know what mistletoe means, right…?" He adjusted his collar. Suddenly the room seemed extremely hot. He couldn't look Riku in the eye.

"Yeah…Yeah I do…" Riku replied slowly. They both waited to see what the next would do.

"So…" Dark trailed off. He finally gathered up the guts and hesitantly lifted Riku's face gently, so that they were looking at each other. He slowly and nervously leaded forward. "That means…"

"That we…have to…" Riku whispered. She could feel his breath on her already. His eyes…his ruby red eyes seemed to captivate her. She could drown in those eyes… Before either of them knew it, their lips met with tender passion. Neither of them knew who was the one to make the move. And neither of them cared. Warmth spread through them.

Dark's hand crept up unconsciously, and wrapped around Riku's waist. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She too wrapped lifter her hands to run her hands through his silky purple hair… Everything seemed to blur. Nothing mattered anymore…

They pulled apart for a second to catch their breath… Just for a second…that was all Riku needed to catch a glance of red hair.

Immediately, without thinking, Riku's hands met solidly with Dark's chest, shoving him off her. The red was gone, but Riku's heart was thundering in her chest. And now, not from the kiss. Before she herself realized what she was doing, she was racing down the stairs. The sound of her boots clanked loudly and her skirt made it hard for her to move, but still, she raced down those steps as if not even death could stop her.

"DAISUKE!" she cried out. Part of her mind was screaming that it couldn't possibly be Daisuke! He was in Japan! A million miles away! He couldn't…couldn't! And yet Riku continued on, until she was outside and out of breath, hysterically looking around. Flashes of her first love sped through her mind. Had Daisuke seen that! Did he care! Was it really Daisuke! What was he doing here! Was it for her…? She felt she needed to move but where she had no idea. But…Daisuke! She'd find him! She swiftly turned a corner and then…

**Red hair!**

She felt her feet move. She heard a distant cry of her name. But all she could think was…Daisuke. She raced toward him and luckily for her, he bumped into someone. She grabbed his hand just as he was getting his balance.

"D…Daisuke?" she whispered with much difficulty. Breathing was a chore. She had to force herself in order to do it. It had to be Daisuke…it had to…

He quickly turned his head. Riku's eyes widened and now she literally couldn't breath. Her chocolate eyes met scarlet red ones. There was a trail of a tear on one side… His face was flushed and pain was written all over it. Then he smiled…the smile that only he had.

"Hi Riku…"

That's when he fainted into her arms. Nothing was registering in Riku's mind. The fact that his body was slumped against hers caused her to collapse onto the ground with him in her arms. She slowly, since she couldn't think, looked down. She pressed a hand against his forehead only to be shocked at how hot it was. It burned. The fact that this was Daisuke who was flushed made her skin burn all the more.

"_Daisuke!"_ she cried.

"What's wrong!" Dark demanded, as he finally reached her side. His eyes narrowed in concern and confusion. They widened as they landed on Daisuke's limp body. "Daisuke!"

"**Daisuke!**" another voice screamed. Risa shoved Dark to one side to get to Daisuke. Anxiety covered her face. She didn't even note Riku's presence, too busy with Daisuke. "What happened!"

"We have to get him somewhere fast," Satoshi said seriously. He had kneeled next to Daisuke and checked his temperature. "He's burning up!"

"The hospital!" Takeshi, serious for once, suggested.

"This isn't like Japan. Hurry, our apartment is just around the corner!" Riku cried, waking up, yet seeming like she was still in a dream. Satoshi and Dark both carried Daisuke, with Riku, Risa and Takeshi straight behind. All of them, too worried for Daisuke's sake, didn't really notice whom they were actually talking to.

* * *

Riku let out a sigh of relief as she stared at the thermometer. "It's down to a slight fever now…"

She had changed from her dress into a comfortable sweater and long, wool and gray skirt. She sat alone in the room aside from Daisuke and the moon outside shed only one ray of light on his face. She had insisted that everyone else go outside since a lot of worrying people crowding around would do nothing to help Daisuke, and since it was _her_ room that he was in so she felt it was right if she stayed. As she stared at him now, she swallowed hard.

Everything seemed so strange… Here was Daisuke… her first love…in front of her…in Paris… Just trying to think about it was giving her a throbbing headache…

"Hey…" Risa quietly entered the room with a tray of food. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine now." Riku smiled weakly, taking the food from her twin though she had absolutely no appetite. She stared at the clam chowder and loaf of warm bread. Nothing stirred inside her at this sight.

"You should get some rest now," Risa said with a weary smile, walking unhurriedly out of the room. "You must be tired. You haven't left his side since he got here."

Riku listened to the sound of Risa's retreating steps. Then she heard herself cry, "Wait, Risa!"

Risa paused at the door, her hand on it. She didn't turn to look at Riku.

"I…You…Why…Why did you…" Riku struggled to find the right words. "Why did you guys…come here…?"

"…Because…" Risa began with a sad smile. "Because Daisuke wanted to see you."

"Daisuke…" Riku whispered, suddenly having trouble breathing. Her face felt extremely warm, "wanted to see me…?"

"Well…get that rest," Risa said, trying to leave with a cheerful note. She closed the door behind her with a soft "click".

Riku turned slowly. There was a stillness in her she couldn't describe… She, almost timidly, walked back toward Daisuke. She sat back in her seat, placing the tray of food on her desk nearby. She brushed some hair behind her ear. That was when she realized that her face was burning. This only caused her to blush even more. She pressed both of her hands against her flushed face.

_Oh God!_ She thought, her heart pacing. _What am I doing! Why am I blushing!_ But she knew why. The fact that Daisuke had wanted to see her…was overwhelming! Daisuke… her first love… the one who she had never forgotten…could _not_ forget, despite Dark's love.

_Dark_… the name rang in her mind. What was he thinking now? Did he know…who Daisuke was to her? And…that kiss… Riku's face flushed even more, if that was possible. She unconsciously pressed a hand against her lips. That kiss was…hadn't she…kissed back! The kiss! _Had…Daisuke seen it!_ Panicky thoughts ran to and fro in her mind and she wasn't able to control any of them.

But…just the sight of Daisuke calmed her down (though her cheeks remains glowing). She hesitantly reached out. She flinched slightly, but continued after a pause… Slowly… pain achingly slow… she brushed silky scarlet hair from his pale face.

"Daisuke…" she whispered, breathlessly. She had no control of her body anymore… She felt herself leaning closer…closer…until she was just a hair away from his face. "I…"

* * *

A letter fell to the floor soundlessly. Dark leaned against the wall, tears falling down from his violet eyes soundlessly. His body slid downward until his head was buried in his knees. Sobs wrenched through his body. He clenched his teeth down painfully. In his hand was a bag, which crumbled under the pressure he applied to it.

"Pouqoui…(Why…)!" he whispered fiercely. "_Pouquoi…"_

* * *

Naru-chan: You…like? OO;

Dark:sob sob:

Daisuke:struggling in bed:

Riku:blushing madly:

Naru-chan: Well? Lol

Risa: She promises to write more SOON! So please review!

Naru-chan: Thanks so much everyone!


	10. Chapter Ten: His Gift

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Discalimer: I don't own DNAngel or "Teddy Bear" by Ayumi Hamasaki!

Naru-chan: Ta da! Chapter Ten!

Dark: Ooooo…mine?

Daisuke: Or mine…?

Satoshi: Technically…both…you figure it out.

Naru-chan: lol Look, this time it didn't take me two months to update! Heh heh…

Satoshi: She would've done this all sooner, but…

Dark: She's gotten addicted to Gun Bound.

Daisuke: …Mmmhmm…

Naru-chan: Hush:blush:

Dark: She should be addicted to me… :smirk:

Satoshi: Yeah…you're like a drug. Bad for everyone.

Dark: SHUT UP!

Naru-chan: Hey…I've realized…though I kinda realized it a while ago… Why is everyone using "Caramel" to describe Riku's hair…? O.O; Not that it's a bad thing, but…I don't recall any fic before mine using the word "caramel"…is all…

Riku:touches her hair: Yeah…

Naru-chan: I'm just curious if it's because people read my fic or not. I'm not mad…just curious why they used it. lol

Daisuke: And another thing! People review and leave their e-mail sometimes. Do you want Naru-chan to e-mail you? O.O

Naru-chan: Ah! Anyway, I hop you enjoy this chaper! It has a little of everyone! Except…Mio, Sabrina, Krad, and Takeshi. Lol

Mio, Sabrina, Krad, and Takeshi: HEY!

Naru-chan: Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy! And the song has to do with the chapter…!

_From Ayumi Hamasaki's Teddy Bear_

_I fell asleep _

_With my heart full of hope _

_Anticipating _

_The coming dawn _

_When I awoke, on my pillow _

_Was a large stuffed bear _

_In the place next to me _

_Where you should have been _

_Long ago you said to me _

_As you brushed my hair _

_That when I woke up _

_I would find a wonderful present _

_By my pillow..._

Chapter Ten: His Gift

Riku shut her door as quietly as she could. Just before it fully closed, she noticed the clock by her bed. The time read: 11:52 PM. Eight minutes until midnight. The door closed and she let out a sigh. Pressing a hand self-consciously against her flushed cheek, she hoped it wasn't obvious. She turned and propped her body against the door. Now where was she going to sleep with Daisuke in her bed? She had felt like sleeping next to him, sitting in her chair, but the thought of sitting and sleeping was rather unappealing. That, as well as having to actually be around him after…that…

She yawned widely. She hadn't realized just how tired she was… The room blurred and she felt her knees give up from exhaustion. Then, for some unknown reason, she felt warm arms enfold around her. She forced herself to look at who it was; the logically part of her mind thinking it might be a robber of some sort. But instead, she found herself staring into scarlet eyes.

"You shouldn't be up this late," a voice said cheerfully but not in a perky manner. Her mind slowly registered that the man was smiling. She blinked her drained eyes.

"I'm fine," she grumbled wearily. She tried to stand by herself, but her knees just wouldn't let her.

"Your body seems to say otherwise." The person gently lifted her. She unconsciously leaned her head against his chest. She just mumbled, not really protesting, but not exactly consenting either.

She felt herself lowered onto a fluffy bed. Someone lifted blankets and tucked her soothingly in. Immediately warmth spread through her body. Then, as he lifted to get up, for some reason she couldn't understand, Riku grabbed onto his shirt. She pulled him back, frowning.

"Don't go…" she murmured. She barely opened her eyes and saw a shocked expression slowly but surely form into a faint smile.

"I won't…"

There was a sudden weight shift in the bed and she sensed someone next to her. She snuggled against that person. A hand stroked her caramel hair. Almost instantly fell asleep. However, before she lost all her sense of conscious, she heard him say something that made her heart fill up with some emotion she couldn't place.

"When you wake up…you'll find a wonderful gift beside your pillow…"

* * *

Risa unhurriedly walked down the street in a warm, dark, furry long coat that hid her sweater and skirt because it reached to her knees, and from there she had black stockings. France was such a magical place…truly, it was! Her black heels clicked against the brick ground, which was damp from snow around. Someone had shoveled it to the side, but snow melts, of course. Risa looked up and watched the streetlights above her. They glowed, giving off an enchanted atmosphere. Carolers strolled by, singing "Jingle Bells". They offered smiles to her, which she returned half-heartedly.

She took in a deep breath and let it out. There was a large stream of white air. She halted for a moment. She blew out another breath and watched with awe as the hot stream flew up into the night air. It was such a little thing…but things full of wonder were usually those exact same things that no one noticed. Too little time did people take to watch and wonder.

She looked around and discovered that she had approached a park. Unknown to her was that this was the exact place and spot where Dark had confessed his love to Riku. Unknown to her that this was the place they kissed. She trotted over to a bench and settled down quickly. The cold night air nipped at her face and she subconsciously rubbed her arms for warmth. The stars above twinkled to comfort the lone girl.

Risa looked around her setting, with nothing else to do. Though there was many people, couples, family and friends, for some reason the tree next to her caught her eye. Carved all over it were hearts with initials in the center. She reached out and traced a hand over the markings. Usually, or perhaps in the past, they would have seemed terribly romantic and lovely. But now, as she stared, all she felt was deep melancholy.

"This should be beautiful," she said aloud, as if to the tree. She smiled sadly at it. "This should signify undying love…and if not that, just love itself. Yet…it's not. It's hideous. Disgusting. So what if they had loved each other? So what if they were happy? They harmed you in the process…what's so beautiful about that…?"

What was left of the tree's leaves, for it was covered with pure white snow, rustled, as if in agreement; and the branches seemed to bow its head in contentment of being understood. Risa stroked the heart again.

"It hurt, didn't it? It still does…doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't…"

Risa's eyes widened for a moment, but she continued to caress the symbol. She knew who was behind her. Even she, as silly as she was, knew the tree couldn't have actually spoken. Yet somehow she felt the tree had sent him here, to her. Had led him…to her…

"Why…would you say that?"

"Because…the pain goes away. No matter how much pain you feel…or felt…it goes away for one reason or another, be it time, or other pain, or…love. All the same, it goes away."

"How can you be so sure…?"

There was a pause. Then, "Because I've been there. I thought I could never love. Not after all I had been through…after being abandoned by my family and being used as a tool to my new father… I wasn't allowed to love. No one would let me. _I_ wouldn't let me… But love isn't something you can wish away or not allow. While there is pain, there is also happiness. Where there is always someone who causes pain, there will always be someone who washes it away."

"I don't…know if anyone can," she whispered, feeling her eyes burn. "Even you… I'm so sorry…I never knew this would happen. I knew I felt this way…! I know I love you…but…"

Satoshi's ice sapphire eyes melted by the warmth and caring that entered them. Somehow he had found her here. Somehow he had known she would be here. Somehow he knew that would have this talk. So he knew what to do next.

He walked closer, until he was at her side. He slowly lifted a hand and rested it on her head, where he caressed her dark, silky hair. He knelt on the cold ground, leaned nearer and whispered softly into her ear, as the town clock began to toll.

"If he…doesn't return your feelings…may you try to truly return mine…?"

* * *

Dark took a long gulp from the bottle in his hand. He finally stopped to catch his breath and wiped his mouth with his hand with a sigh. He was sitting on the roof, which probably wasn't the wisest choice, for it was snowing. He usually didn't drink. But it wasn't like it was illegal in France. He could've drunk at the age of five! No. Only when he was at the lowest of the low did he drink. The icy cold liquid burned his throat as it went down. All the better. Anything to make the aching in his chest stop. He let out a long breath and it looked like the snow around him.

He wasn't sure if the tears were a good sign or a bad sign for the hot tears slipped down his cold cheeks, but after a while they would cool over and leave his face ice-numbingly frozen. But he didn't care. It was just a thought. A thought to get his mind off the pain…

He knew what he did was a good thing. It truly was! Now if only he believed it. But he had told himself countless times that if Riku was happy, he was happy. Now there was this whole mess, but in the end maybe she would be happy. But he felt anything but.

Did someone from above damn him? Was he forever to be alone? Would no one he loves return his love? Was it that bad to have feelings for him? …Was it that impossible for him to be with the love of his life? Or was it just his fate to forever be alone, by himself, drowning in his loneliness…?

The clock of Paris struck. It was midnight. People below him listened with anticipation and eagerness for the twelfth stroke. One by one the bell rung. At the last one, people cheered as loudly as they could. They hugged, they kissed, they sang, they laughed… He felt their affection for each other.

"Merry Christmas Dark," he sang sadly, lifting his bottle, saluting himself, tears streaming from his ruby red eyes and down his flushed cheeks.

* * *

Daisuke slowly opened his woozy eyes. The room around seemed familiar…yet he did not recognize it. He blinked a few times to clear his clouded red orbs. He took in a deep breath. It smelled like…spring… He turned his head on the soft pillow and realized it was snowing. So spring was still far away…or was it?

He slowly pressed his hands against the pure white sheets, pushing himself up. Silence filled the room, but it was a peaceful quiet. He sighed and ran a hand through his scarlet hair. His head hurt… He closed his eyes again, and tried to remember what happened the day before, and why he was where he was. As memories flooded back suddenly, he swallowed hard. Now not only did his head hurt, so did his heart…

He sighed, letting sorrow seem over him. He laid his head back on the pillow gently. So…Riku had met someone new. She was…happy… She probably hadn't even given him a passing thought the past months… He turned over in the bed, and sniffed, knowing his crimson eyes burned but tried to force the tears away. But after all this time, what had he expected? Riku…was special. Of course someone would realize that…! Of course they would…

Daisuke felt there was no hope. A kiss was more than just two lips touching… It meant so much more! It meant affection…warmness…love… The sharing of those feelings! And Riku wasn't the type to just go around kissing everyone. Not that way… He groaned as jealousy flood through Daisuke. But he pushed it back. He sighed, wiping the tears away. There was noting he could do… He should just give up…

Suddenly a fierce feeling made him clench his hand into a fist. But…he didn't want to give up! Not on Riku! He loved her! No way was he just going to roll over die…! With that on his mind, he shoved himself back up. Then, after a pause, he fell back onto the pillow. But what was he going to do, just waltz back into her life, saying he loved her! She would think he was crazy!

He frowned and pulled the covers over his head. Perhaps he could get close to her…see if there was still a chance…it wasn't like a Niwa to give up on his or her love. They fought 'til the bitter end! A sudden sense of calm washed over him and his grip on the blankets loosened slowly. His heart began to beat faster…slowly… Who would have thought that he, the shy little redhead who blushes at almost everything, would be chasing after someone with his heart and soul? Usually he would be meek and just watch silently and painfully, as the one he loved was held in the arms of another, as he had done with Risa. But no…not this time… Riku meant far too much to him.

It was at times like this he felt it. True love. The love that you feel once in your life. It wasn't that he hadn't felt it before, but it was just that he never realized it. This was it. Real love. Not crushes, or "liking", or attraction. _Love_! His heart sang and he felt a smile form. Such a warm feeling…spreading through his body.

"Riku…"

* * *

"Mmmm," Riku turned in her bed. She subconsciously reached out, while struggling to open her eyes. Without knowing what she was doing, she called out softly, "Dark…"

There was an ach in her heart when all she could find no one else. But her eyes opened when all she found was something furry. Her eyes immediately widened and she propped her elbow against the mattress to lift herself up. In front of her…was a scarlet bear…with a bag. The bear had a checkered bow…and somehow looked familiar. She carefully picked it up and swallowed hard. For some reason she didn't quite understand, she pressed the bear against her flushed face and took in a deep breath. Another recognizable scent washed over her.

Slowly, Riku put down the bear and lifted up the bag. Inside…was an envelope. Cautiously, she took it out and opened it to find paper. Not having the slightest clue what was going on, she unfolded the paper and stared at it. It was a letter. In Japanese. To her…from…Daisuke.

_Dear Riku,_

_How are you…? Ha, that seems such a silly thing to write. I mean, you'd think after not seeing each other for so long, I'd be able to think of something more poetic. But no, I'm not capable of such things. Besides, if you're reading this, you'd probably have seen me already._

_I'm a…very straightforward person. I try to be, anyway. Ha, ha. Hard to believe though. Sometimes I can't get out a sentence without blushing or stammering._

_Well, you must be wondering why I'm here. In Paris. Well…I wanted to see you. You, Riku. I've missed you dreadfully since you've left. You probably think I'm stupid since we weren't really _friends _when you left… But I…needed to see you._

_I need to tell you something. Which is the reason why I traveled millions of miles to get here. _

_So…please try to talk to me and get to know me more. When the time comes…I really need to tell you something. But I want to get…acquainted with you once more before that. I hope…you feel the same way. About getting to know each other!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Daisuke Niwa_

_P.S. The teddy bear…is for you. Well, technically, it's always been yours. If we talk…I'll tell you its story. Merry Christmas._

Riku continued to stare at the letter after she read it over and over. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding against her chest. Daisuke…wanted to talk to her…?

_"When you wake up…you'll find a wonderful gift beside your pillow…"_

* * *

Naru-chan: What do you think…?

Daisuke: In the next chapter or so I'll be getting closer to Riku! Sorry Dark fans…

Dark: Boohoo!

Satoshi:smacks Dark: You've had all those chapters before…you selfish son of a…

Dark: But Riku's MINE!

Daisuke: But…but…I love her too…!

Satoshi: What happened to "if she's happy I'm happy"…?

Naru-chan:holds Dark from strangling Satoshi: Hurry and review while I can still hold onto Dark! Thank you everyone who does and have before! (Review that is!) lol


	11. Chapter Eleven: Her Smile

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

Naru-chan: Look! Chapter 11! It's finally here!

Dark: Yay!

Satoshi: Big whoop…

Naru-chan: Okay, there's been a lot of confusion, it seems. Let me explain the last chapter. This is **VERY IMPORTANT! **So, please read!

Dark: Okay, basically, I carry Riku to bed.

Daisuke: Not me!

Dark: And I leave the letter and everything for Riku! Because I want her to be happy and…kinda read the letter.

Daisuke: HEY!

Dark: Shut up! I helped you!

Naru-chan: Many of the fans said that they thought the fic changed and it became Dai/Riku. Well…I already told you before…

Riku: **THERE WILL BE ALTERNATE ENDINGS! ONE WHERE I'M WITH DAISUKE AND ONE WHERE I'M WITH DARK!**

Naru-chan: Happy:smiles:

Satoshi:sighs: Don't I get a shot at getting Riku?

Risa:smacks him on the head: Shush, you!

Krad: And this chapter has a bit of me! Heh. I rock.

Satoshi: And I get to beat up Dark:smirks:

Dark: THHT!g24tyh0hg$G!

Riku: Sort of…

Daisuke:laughs nervously:

Naru-chan: And guess what? I'm off to China:puts on a traveling hat:

Daisuke: Soon anyway! She'll try to update one more time before than since she'll be gone for four weeks!

Riku: But she'll be back with more interesting experiences!

Naru-chan: Sorry it took so long to update…Life's tough! I'm in one of those situations where someone likes me and I…don't like him that way. GAH! Any advice? Lol But anyway, it's a long chapter! Really, it is! So please enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Her Smile

Daisuke hesitantly slipped out of the bed. He brushed his hand over the warm sheets once more, just to feel its warmth once more. He let out a long breath. That was when he realized he wasn't in the clothes he had thought he had been in. He was in…pajamas? He felt himself blush as thoughts of how on earth he changed flooded his mind. He hoped…it wasn't Riku…who did it. He nearly fainted again at the though. He groaned and rubbed his hand wearily over his flushed face. He'd have to face everyone eventually. Might as well get breakfast while he was at it, he added in his mind, as he rubbed his growling stomach.

Carefully, he opened the door, only to find Riku standing there, carrying with her in her arms, a stool-like table with a tray of appealing food: jammed, toasted bread, steaming clam chowder, and a long, glass cup of apple cider. Next to all of this, was what looked like medicine. But Daisuke, despite his hunger, noticed none of this, but instead, stared at Riku. Her wide eyes stared back at him in astonishment. Both their faces glowed brightly.

Daisuke took in her lovely caramel hair that glistened in the messy bun she had hurriedly bundled her shoulder-length hair into. She was breath taking, for he could barely breath. Memories burned through his mind at the sight of her. At the same time, doubts and fears did as well, for what if she didn't recognize him? He had the urge to reach out and trace his hand over her soft, perfect face just to make sure this was all real. He wasn't sure how long he could take not touching her…

Meanwhile, she took in how much his face had matured. Last night, though she had done nothing but stare at him, she hadn't taken in his features. His presence had just been too overwhelming for her. His cheeks had shed its baby-like look and reminded her of…_him_, but she quickly shoved those thought away. His ruby eyes were less wide, but still held all the innocence she loved and cherished about him. His untamed scarlet hair fell in disorder over his pale, yet red, face. She had to look up for he had grown much taller.

They both swallowed nervously. Daisuke, with the sudden realization that he was blocking her way, stumbled backwards, only to bump into the bed. Riku cried out in surprise and concern.

"Are you alright?" She quickly scuttled toward him.

"I-I'm fine," he muttered, self-consciously. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I guess, ah, I'm still a bit woozy."

"You shouldn't be up at all," Riku scolded him in a motherly tone. "Hurry and get back under the covers!"

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh. When she demanded that he tell her what was so funny in an embarrassed manner, he apologized, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Riku. It's just that…you looked so cute when you said that, the way you're looking."

"The way…I'm looking…?" she blushed all over again. She was wearing a long skirt and a white sweater. "I'm not…wearing anything flashy. I'm not like…Risa."

"Of course you're not," was his immediate reply as he crawled back into her bed. "Besides, it's hard to move around in the kind of skirts Risa wear. You would never do that to impress anyone unless they really meant a lot to you."

Riku could find no words to say. This was not the Daisuke she remembered…the Daisuke that hadn't even noticed her. She didn't want to ruin anything by saying anything stupid, so bite her tongue from stammering something. She reached over and placed the stool-like table over his lap. He watched her intently with his scarlet orbs.

"W-What is it now?" she inquired, jumping back uneasily and settling in a chair. Every time she felt his gaze she flushed all over again, much to her mortification.

"It's…nothing really," he smiled cheerfully. "I'm just…glad you're here is all. Time to eat!" he said in Japanese before lifting a spoon of clam chowder to his lips. Just the site of his lips made Riku blush all over again. Unwanted thoughts clouded her mind and all he was doing was innocently eating!

"Neh, Riku…" Daisuke said softly. "It's Christmas today, isn't it?"

"H…hai," she consented. The teddy bear flowed back into her mind. It was so familiar, yet…she still couldn't place her finger on where it had come from exactly. Then it came to her. The present she had bought for him. But oh, how would she give it to him? He would know that she had been thinking of him this whole time, wouldn't he? But…he had traveled so far to see her and to bring her a gift as well… She had to gather her courage and give it to him. "Actually, Daisuke, I…I have a present for you!"

Too stunned to respond, he could only watch her through his ruby spheres. She rushed over to a closet that was a mess and kneeled down to rummage through the piles of bags she had carelessly thrown in before. Her face glowed with humiliation, knowing that Daisuke was seeing this.

So she quickly grabbed the bag containing the paint set and closed the closet door hurriedly. She paused, however, when the sight of the bag brought back memories of the day Dark had stormed into the same exact room and demanded who the gift was for…but she shoved those memories in the back of her mind, ignoring the slight tug at her heart. She turned, slowly now; hiding the bag behind her back, and hesitantly came back near the bed, where Daisuke waited for her.

"M…Merry Christmas!" She swiftly put the bag in front of his flabbergasted face.

"T…Thank you," he smiled, in his sincere manner, taking the bag from her hands. His eyes widened as he took out his gift. He swallowed hard and loudly. "R…Riku, this is too much! I recognize this brand…! This set must have cost a fortune! I can't accept this!"

"Y…You're going to have to," she answered, feeling her blush more, but contentedly this time. Daisuke was pleased with his gift, and he was only being polite by saying that he couldn't take it. This was why she had feelings for him. Inside, a part of her let out a sigh of relief. Her Daisuke was still the same; same in the parts she had loved. "I'm not taking it back!"

"Wow," he laughed slightly, still astonished. "I…oh my god!" he suddenly cried, nearly choking on the bread he was in the middle of eating.

"Are you okay?" she screamed, rushing to his side.

"F…Fine," he croaked. He turned and met her eyes with his clouded ones. She was so close… "It's just…I…for you…"

"I…" Riku started. "I…got your present if that's what you're asking."

"And…the letter? What are your thoughts…?"

"I…" she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as his scent washed over her. This was Daisuke, her first, innocent love. The one who had broke her heart…and yet… "I agree. I want to get to know you again. I want to…spend time with you. And then…I want to know what you want to tell me."

"You want to…get to know me," he repeated softly. But she didn't mention…so what did that mean? But the way she was looking at him…he could only think one thing. It was now or never. It was not as if he would be in Paris forever… Feeling a sense of numb coolness wash over him, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her slim body, much to her surprise. He buried his face in her caramel locks and could only feel his heart sing. He whispered gently, "I'm so…happy…"

Riku took in his familiar scent again. But all she could concentrate on was the snow falling outside.

"Me too…"

There was a knock and the door and the two separated so rapidly, it was almost as their touch burned. They both tried to hide their red, nearly guilty faces. Daisuke took a gulp of juice before he called, "C-Come in!"

"It's…me," Risa said, poking her head through the door. She glanced between the pair. She hadn't wanted to disrupt them…not really, anyway. "Is…Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course," Daisuke smiled brightly as some of the color began to fade away from his face. He felt his heart calm. Seeing Risa didn't make his heart speed up, unlike with Riku. It was funny to him, sometimes, since it used to be the opposite.

Risa smiled, feeling her spirits lift slightly. No matter what, Daisuke was always willing to welcome her, even though he no longer carried more feelings than friendship toward her. As she walked toward her good friend, she glanced at Riku with a lingering feeling of envy, but quickly looked away before Riku read her like than open book. She stood on the other side of the bed, the opposite side of Riku. Risa frowned; her face etched with worry, and pressed her cool hand over Daisuke's forehead.

"Are you feeling better how?"

"Mmm, Risa. I'm fine," he smiled. He laughed slightly. He took a quick look toward his love before returning his gaze to his old love. "Riku is taking good care of me."

Risa smiled back at him tenderly. She knew how much this all meant to him. Also, his last comment meant that Riku wasn't trying to push him aside and that there was still a chance that she would return his feelings. Risa, as unintelligent as she seemed at times, understood all of this. Still she couldn't stop her feelings for Daisuke.

"That's great. Don't push yourself too hard… Anyway, Merry Christmas! When you feel better, I'll give you your gift." Here, she paused before a smirk appeared on her face. "I see that you've already received one. I'll just leave you two love birds alone!" she sang as she laughed on her way out, for the two blushed as scarlet as her crimson sweater she wore. She winked at Daisuke before she shut the door.

"D-Don't mind her," Daisuke managed after a moment.

"Yeah! I forgot how silly Risa can be at times," Riku added, trying to lighten the mood by changing the subject. She pressed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down, for just the thought of being, even mistaken, as a couple with Daisuke sent her pulse racing.

"But you know," he grinned, unknowingly reminding Riku of Dark. "Your gift is so special. I'll cherish it always."

"I-It's nothing, really," she smiled. The way Daisuke spoke of the painting set just warmed up her heart. So did the thought of the bear.

He felt the breath escape him. Her smile was so bright. Her eyes glistened with warmth and happiness… His heart ached. He longed to see that smile always. He wished to keep it with him always by capturing the timeless moment.

"Actually…I have a favor to ask you."

"Hmmm?" she blinked blankly.

"I want to paint a portrait…" his face began to blush again and as he leaned toward her, he was looking at her with such serious eyes.

"A portrait…?" she echoed.

"I want to paint a portrait of Riku."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Satoshi asked, his voice full of anxiety. Even though he wanted Risa to love him back, it wasn't as if he didn't care that she was hurt over Daisuke. He weaved his arm around her, in his own subtle way of soothing her.

"I'm fine," she answered, smiling gratefully. She reached up and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm going to do what I have to, but I'll find a way to get this whole thing to disappear."

"Hey, what are you two lovers whispering to each other?" Takeshi groaned annoyingly. He, as indolent as always, was spread across the coach with a bored look on his face. He muttered under his breath about how he could be at home, scooping out stories about new couples. He flicked aside some stray decorations for the festive day dejectedly.

"Oh, shut up, you," Risa cried with dignity, as she slapped his on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You guys are here already?" Mio asked in French, popping her head out from her room. She received blank looks from Risa and Takeshi, but a slight bored one from Satoshi.

"Oui, Mademoiselle," Satoshi replied, much to the surprise of Risa. He continued on in French. "I hope we did not disturb you. Mademoiselle Riku, ma copain, (my friend) let us in."

"Oh, not at all," she smiled in return. This stunned Satoshi to some extent, for he was used to girls blushing and stuttering around him. Mio, however, was far too used to handsome men, such as Dark and Krad to be phased at the least. After a moment, she decided to be gregarious toward Riku's friends, for they had traveled a far way just to visit Riku. She switched to Japanese, and thought to herself it was a good thing Dark had taught her a long time ago. "Merry Christmas, all of you!"

"M-Merry Christmas," Risa managed, once again thrown off by Mio's change of language.

"Your friend…" here Mio halted briefly, trying to remember his name, "Daisuke. He is feeling better, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Takeshi spoke up. He was looking at Mio with hearts in his eyes. To him, her blonde hair was shinier than gold. She was so…cute! He felt color rise into his face when she aimed a smile toward him.

"You will join us tonight, yes? We're having a party and a sort of festival at our school. The school that Riku goes to," Mio supplied in case they didn't know. She was now looking at Satoshi, much to Risa's discomfort. "It's going to be very fun. There will be many cultures there for our school is rather diverse and takes students from all around the world."

"That's…nice," Satoshi managed. He wasn't used to talking openly with anyone aside from Risa, but Mio sparked some interest in him. Still, he couldn't help but feel rather suspicious. "We'll see if Daisuke's up for it before we make any final decisions, however."

"Of course," Mio laughed. Takeshi, at this point, was a mere puddle at her feet. The sound of her laughter rang like voices of angels singing gaily in his ear. She slid her eyes from Satoshi to Risa and back. As if a light bulb lit up on top of her head, she smiled. "You two…are a couple?"

"Ah! Y-Yes," Risa nodded shyly, feeling color flood her embarrassed face.

Satoshi, with his breath caught in his throat, turned to her and smiled warmly. At least Risa was trying. He averted his gaze back to Mio. "Yes."

"That's so lovely," Mio sighed with a smile still. There was a wistful whimsical tone in her voice. "You two look like one of those couples from a novel. It's so charming!"

Risa blushed deeply and stole a glance at Satoshi, who was looking away. Much to her surprise, his face was a tinted pink. He was blushing too! Inside, she giggled and slowly took his hand in hers. He looks at her sharply, and she smiled in response. This made Satoshi's lips curve up slightly, which was a huge smile for him.

Mio, who had been taking this all in, slowly smiled. "Well, I must be off now."

"Where are you going?" Takeshi, who had taken one of her hands, stared up at her adoringly, like a puppy. "May I come?"

"I'm sorry, I'm visiting someone," she informed him while patting him on the head and taking her other hand away from his. She smiled before continuing; "I'll see you all during the party I hope. Perhaps Sabrina and Krad shall come and entertain you."

With this, she crossed the room and picked up a bouquet of flawless, snowy lilies. On her other shoulder, she slung on her purse. All three watched her as she left the room; for some strange reason, none of them could speak. Then, suddenly out of the blue, the door squeaked opened.

"Hello…?" a gruff voice asked awkwardly. Then the door crept open to reveal Krad; he wore a white shirt with a black stripe through the middle and tanned slacks; his golden hair pulled back into a ponytail but one long bang frame his snowy face. A familiar frowned graced it, but it deepened at the site in front of him.

Sabrina held onto his arm, contrasting with her love. Her raven hair was knotted into a Chinese-style bun, with golden chopsticks sticking out of it. Her long bangs flowed freely over her shoulder less pitch-black dress, made by Riku. It was elaborated with lace and embroidered gold roses and veins across it. To cover her soft shoulders was a matching, small coat that only connected at her neck, where it ruffled up. Her rosy lips curved into a mysterious and welcoming smile.

"Hi there," Sabrina greeted them with a rather broken Japanese accent.

"H-Hi," Risa answered, bowing in a flustered manner. "A p-pleasure to meet you…!"

"Mmm," groaned Krad. For some reason, he didn't like the way the blue-headed boy was staring – more like glaring at him. This only aggravated Krad, yet at the same time it made him feel an odd sensation of smugness.

Satoshi couldn't help but glare icily at Krad with burning eyes. For some unknown reason the blonde boy's presence made him uneasy. It was a sense of instant dislike.

"W-What's wrong?" Risa whispered to Satoshi in concern, squeezing his hand as his tightened slightly over hers. He turned and blinked as he met her pools of chocolate. Instantly his grip loosened and his eyes cooled and warmed. Whatever amount of hatred melted from his body.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered her softly. He turned back to the pair at the door and nodded his head slightly. At this Sabrina's smile widened and Krad's smirk ebbed away to a slight grin. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same here," Sabrina laughed. "I'm Sabrina and this moody man beside me is called Krad. You are all Riku's friends, oui? We just saw Mio leave. She told us to come meet you all."

They all nodded. Soon everyone was sitting and chatting, getting to know each other. Even Krad and Satoshi began to get along, though every once in a while Krad felt like hugging the boy, just to annoy him. Risa and Sabrina talked away as if they'd been best friends their whole lives.

"So, Satoshi's your boyfriend, right?"

"Mmm," Risa nodded shyly, but smiled cutely. "And Krad's yours, right?"

"You could call him that," was the reply she got as Sabrina leaned on Krad's shoulder. "I've known him since as long as I can remember."

"How'd you two get together?" Risa asked eagerly, always willing to listen to some juicy gossip or romantic story.

"Wellllllll," Sabrina began.

"D-Don't tell!" Krad demanded, instantly turning an embarrassed red.

"This sounds…interesting." Now it was Satoshi's turn to smirk. He rested his cheek in his hand and his sapphire eyes narrowed with amusement at the blonde. "_Do_ tell."

"You-!" Krad growled.

"Hush," Sabrina ordered, her eyes clouding with sadness, "it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Unless you're ashamed of loving me…"

"Of course not!" Krad answered instantly. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, just tell them…"

"I thought so," she giggled before turning back the enthusiastic group in front of her. "Well, as I was saying…I've known Krad since I was little. And the thing was, he always had a crush on me!"

"Awww!" Risa sighed happily. Satoshi coughed loudly behind his hand, while smirking.

"But the thing was, I never noticed," Sabrina chuckled a bit, sticking out her tongue. "He tried telling me before, but I never understood what he meant. He would start by saying 'I like…' and I would answer, 'You like what?' and then he'd say, 'I like…you know.' I would have no idea what he was saying and sometimes it'd take hours before he gave up and just ran away, blushing."

"HAHAHA!" Takeshi laughed heartily while the other two tried to hide their laughter.

"S-Shut up!" Krad cried, furiously blushing. "It's not my fault she was so dense…"

"Anyway, this continued until about…how long was it ago?" here Sabrina paused and tapped her finger against her chin. "Well anyway…had it not been for a dear friend of ours, I would never have realized anything. This friend loved Krad, but saw that he loved me. She confessed to me her feelings toward him and I felt confused. She then smiled and told me to open my eyes to what was there and that we were meant to me, so stop being so silly and naive. Krad then finally really confessed to me and I found I returned his feelings and we've been inseparable since."

At this moment, she looked up into Krad's eyes and they both smiled warmly. Their eyes shined of pure, undying love. Risa stared at them and her heart clenched painfully.

Would she ever feel that way?

During all of this, everyone was so focused on Sabrina and Krad, they didn't notice someone slip by.

* * *

"I want to paint a portrait of Riku."

"A-AH!" she gasped, color instantly flooding her face. She didn't know what to say. Her heart couldn't stop beating against her chest. Luckily, she didn't need to.

"Hi there!" came a cheerful voice that only made Riku feel twice as much palpitation.

"D-Dark!" both Daisuke and Riku exclaimed in surprise at the same time.

"W-What are you doing here?" Daisuke inquired, coughing.

"I could ask you the same," Dark grinned. He walked across the room until he was on the other side of the bed, the opposite of Riku. Then he leaned over Daisuke with an evil smile. "C-o-u-s-i-n."

"Y-You two are cousins?" she demanded, utterly lost.

"Y-Yes," Daisuke laughed nervously. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Dark. How long has it been since you moved away? Wiz is still doing well, if you wanted to know. Still eating all the strawberries he can get his paws on."

"Heh, I bet he still likes _me_ more too," Dark laughed.

Riku was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say! Dark and Daisuke…were cousins! That would explain the red eyes…! And now that they were so close together, she could totally see the resemblance. Quickly, she got up from her chair and stumbled across the room.

"Y-You two look like you have a lot of catching up to do," she laughed uneasily. "So I'll just be going now!"

"Ah…" Daisuke uttered, but she had already escaped through the door. There was a moment of silence between the remaining pair.

"So…" Dark began, but drifted off. He leaned against a nearby wall, not looking at Daisuke.

"So…" Daisuke echoed.

They were both lost in their own thoughts. Daisuke knew Riku had kissed Dark, and Dark knew Daisuke obviously didn't just want to be friends with Riku.

"So you…you and Riku have been getting along," Daisuke stated in a semi-cheerful manner.

"Yeah…you could say that, and you two…knew each other." Dark now was examining his shoes.

"Oh, yeah, you could say that…"

After another awkward pause, they both let out a long sigh.

"Look…we both know, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Dark nodded.

"Want to share…?"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

_"I want to paint a portrait…"_

_"A portrait…?"_

_"I want to paint a portrait of Riku."_

"Whatcha doing?" Risa's voice asked, causing Riku to jump up, startled.

"N-Nothing!" Riku answered, covering her red face. She had been leaning against the door of her room. Not that she was trying to listen to what was inside (she couldn't hear a word), but for some reason, all she could think about was what Daisuke said. Of course… seeing Dark just then didn't help her at all. How could Dark be okay with her talking to Daisuke? But then again…just how much did Dark know anyway.

"You don't look like you're doing nothing…" Risa said suspiciously. She eyed her older twin.

"The…the party! Yes, I need to prepare for the festival!" Riku improvised. "I just can't stop thinking about it!"

"Right," Risa answered sarcastically while she, out of habit, flicked some of her long, brunette hair over her shoulder.

"Wait…but how long are you guys staying?" Riku suddenly asked. She had just realized that they had rented a place a hotel not too far from the apartment plaza.

"For a few weeks. We only have until winter break is over," Risa explained. She watched as Riku glanced away, surely thinking of just how long she could be with Daisuke. "But…it wouldn't hurt if…once in a while you came and visited us. Everyone at home misses you…"

"They…do?"

"Of course! You were so popular in school," Risa smiled warmly. "Who can forget all your lecturing?"

"Hey!" Riku laughed while waving her fist as if she were threatening Risa, who duked away, also laughing.

"Hey yourself," came a laugh behind her.

"D-DARK!" Riku choked, quickly jumping a few feet away.

"What am I, a monster?" he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but you're a pervert! Sneaking up on a girl like that…!" Riku answered angrily.

"Now, now, love, no need for that," he smiled, making Riku's pulse speed up. "Come on. Let's go out for a walk."

"A walk…?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to jump you!" Dark cried, exasperated. "Besides, I want to show you something before the festival and the after party and the party after the after party!"

"So many parties…" Risa laughed.

"Oh my, and who's this?" Dark asked, now noticing Risa. He turned on the charm and smiled at her, making her blush. "Surely this wonderful maiden has a name? Or is she not a mortal, but a goddess from above, sent here to grace us with her presence?"

Once the last word was uttered, Riku's fist solidly contacted with his right cheek while Satoshi's met Dark's left cheek. He had wrapped a protective arm around Risa, who gasped at how much emotion he was showing.

"She's mine," Satoshi smirked at Dark.

"You perv!" Riku growled at Dark. She turned away and marched off, dragging Dark with her. "Sorry Satoshi." Then she glared at the purple-head and added bitingly, "I'll just take out the garbage!"

"All I did was compliment her!" whined Dark. He rubbed his stinging cheeks while sniffing dramatically.

"You were trying to seduce her, that's what!" huffed Riku. She pulled him to his feet and sighed. "Come on. Now that you've had your little fun, show me what you wanted to."

This was actually a very good thing for Riku. It was an opening. There was many things she wanted to discuss with him…and there was no better time than the present.

Dark blinked a few times, surprised before he smiled a sincere smile. Riku swallowed hard. It looked like Daisuke's smile. Though her face flushed, she smiled back. This made his eyes soften. One thought flew through his mind…_As long as she's happy…_

"I'm glad you want to see it," he said gently. He put his arm around her shoulder, for it was snowing outside. "Actually…it's more like there's someone I want you to meet…"

* * *

Naru-chan: What do you think? Please review!

Dark: Yes! Please!

Daisuke: We're wondering just who's till reading this fic…Naru-chan wants to know all her efforts are not for nothing.

Riku: So please Review! And remember, **ALTERNATE ENDINGS! **

Naru-chan: Please review! And reading the beginning is important sometimes!


	12. Chapter Twleve His Most Important Person

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own "DNAngel" for sure!

Naru-chan: AHHHH, I'm SOOO SORRY!

Dark: Honestly, she is! She spent all day working on this!

Daisuke: You see, after she went to China she couldn't update…and then her parents made her go to Canada just when she got back…

Naru-chan: Gomen ne Minna-san! I made this chapter longer! And I'm working on my other fic Someone Just For Me as well if you read that!

Dark: This chapter's good though!

Satoshi: A lot of things happen…

Naru-chan: So I hope you enjoy! I promise to update sooner now!

Riku: But remember…school starts soon.

Dark: Yeah. Today, instead of doing her summer reading, she finished writing for you guys!

Naru-chan: Oh, and a ton of things happened in China if you guys are curious! It'll help me with writing! Enjoy!

"He Knowth Not that the Dead are Thine" 

_The weapon that you fought with was a word,_

_And with that word you stabbed me to the heart._

_Not once but twice you did it, for the sword_

_Made no blood start._

_They have not tried you for your life. You go_

_Strong in such innocence as men will boast._

_They have not buried me. They do not know_

_Life for its ghost._

-Mary Colerige

Chapter Twelve: His Most Important Person

"I've loved Riku since the moment she got here." Dark paused, thinking of the right words to say. Daisuke waited quietly. "To be honest, she first reminded me of my first love. She doesn't look too much like her, but…Riku shares her smile. Heh…Their hearts are both pure and sweet… To me, they alone are special in my heart, despite all the others who want me. I carry a torch for them that neither seems to diminish. Of course, I don't want them to, but…then again…"

Once again, there was a long pause and Dark swallowed hard.

"But…I soon realized that she wasn't like my first love. Riku is…Riku. She's kind, nice, funny, cute, beautiful…and yet she can be so boisterous," he chuckled, more to himself than Daisuke. "She has such a great left hook. Believe me, I know. She's just so…so wonderful; Like a breath of fresh air. She's no one else and no one can be her. To explain my feelings…is so hard. I don't know why…maybe because I…don't want to let it go. If I say I love her I'm afraid…that it will leave me…like the words leave my mouth." Here he looked up at Daisuke with a pained expression. His hands clenched and unclenched into fist. "I don't want this feeling to ever go. If I love her, it makes me feel so complete…! I've never…really felt this way before…

"When she smiles, I smile…when she laughs I laugh…and when she's sad…"

"When she's sad you feel like you're dying…" Daisuke continued for Dark softly, staring despondently at his hands. "And it's the worst if you can do nothing about it, right…?"

"…Yeah…and that's the thing. Sometimes she is and I…I can't do anything about it…I can't even wipe the tears from her face…! She won't let me because it seems…that she doesn't quite…know if she has feelings for me or not…" Dark finished despondently, with a sigh, not looking at Daisuke. "What about you…?"

"Well, you see…when Riku was still in Japan, I…" Daisuke began, but trailed off for a moment. Revealing such things hurt, since it made him say all the horrible things he thought of himself aloud. "I totally ignored her. I didn't even get to know her. I only saw her as…Risa's older twin. At the time I was…too infatuated with Risa. And before I knew it, I…had feelings for Riku and Riku alone.

"It's…kind of funny," he chuckled quietly to himself. "I mean…there's nothing funny about the whole situation but…had I only noticed her before then…I wouldn't have felt any of this pain in my heart now. Of course, she might not have liked me, but it would have been better than this whole messy situation. But then again…pain is good for me, isn't it? People don't realize that I know I'm a rather protected person. They don't think I'm selfish, but I know I am…

"Dark…you love her too…" he smiled. "Anyone can see why we love her…it's her smile, her frown, her laugh, and…her whole personality. She just draws us in and doesn't let us go. To be honest, you might love her more than I do. But then…I love her nonetheless. I'd be willing to die for her a million painful deaths just for her. That's how I know I love her…"

"I know I love her because…I'm willing to give up my happiness for hers…" Dark answered slowly. "If she wants to be with you…then…"

"I am too," Daisuke agreed. "But then…I still want her with me. Can you forgive me for that? I don't even think I can at times…"

"I don't blame you," Dark replied reasonably. "I want to be with her so much it burns…"

"There's selfish love and unselfish love. Selfish would be seen as bad, wouldn't it? But I don't understand… I love her selfishly because I want to be with her always. I don't want to see her with someone else. I love her so much I can't let her go. I just can't. What's so…bad about that…?" He shook his head as Dark began to reply. "I know unselfish love is probably better. You would let her fly free… All I'm saying is…is it that wrong that I love her in a different way…?

"But you know," he said after he took a deep breath, "this pain isn't that bad. Really, it isn't. If she returns your love, I won't regret anything. If I cry…if I wish I were dead…I still would hold onto this pain. I might not be able to feel, for surely I'll be numb both inside and out, but…if I have to feel all that pain to show just how much I truly loved her…I'll be okay with that. Plus…she'll be happy without me. She's been happy without me for the past six months. But I'm not one to give up. I love her enough…to not give up…" He gazed silently at the veiling, his lips curling to a soft smile.

Dark couldn't bring himself to look at Daisuke.

_If she knew about his feelings…_

_

* * *

_  
"You want me to…meet someone…?" Riku repeated, having no idea who she was going to meet. She looked up at him and felt her breath get caught in her throat at the sight of his smile. She quickly focused on the ground.

"Yeah…there's been someone I've wanted you to meet for a long time now," he confirmed. He sighed a little, but not loud enough for her to catch. "Do you…want to?"

"Uh, but what about…" she drifted off. She then looked up and met his eyes directly, her face beginning to flush. "I…actually, I'd really like that."

Dark almost swallowed hard, but held it inside. "Okay." He continued to smile as he held out his hand. She hesitantly touched it with her gloved hands. He took a firm hold of it and laughingly began to run, forcing her, in her surprised state, to stumble with him. "Come on…!"

"W-Where are we going?" she managed. She had to use her free hand to push hair out of her face.

"You'll see…!" he turned momentarily, flashing her his famous grin.

"Why are we running?" she demanded as she almost tripped.

"Because running is fun!" he panted slightly. "Don't you realize that no one does this aside from in Paris? Who else out there just starts running down the street? To be honest, no one does! They're too occupied worrying about how others see them! It's so silly! What's wrong with running?" he laughed, "That is how we have become fat idiots!"

"Hey…!" she blushed. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Ha ha ha," he laughed before spinning around and suddenly lifting her into his arms in a wedding-like pose. "No at all…you're as light and delicate as a feather."

"Help! What's happening?" she instantly cried out in distress.

"You don't have to squeeze me so hard. I won't drop you." He smiled down at her, his face so close she felt her face reddening because she could feel his breath on her face.

"Huh? S-Stop! Don't get so close! LET GO OF ME!" She demanded, desperately trying to shove his face away, only to end up nearly falling on the cold, hard ground. She cried out in alarm and fright and automatically grabbed onto his neck tightly.

"Although…" Dark said, half smirking and half smiling in his charming way. His cheeks had the slightest tint on pink. "…I'm not complaining about it."

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Her yell caused other merry people on the street to turn and giggle, whispering something about "newly weds".

"What a stubborn girl you are! You know, it would be easier if you would just be quiet," he laughed quietly to himself as he began trotting on his way, with her still in his firm arms. "But then again, you would be Riku I know and adore, would you?"

Riku didn't know what to say. Whenever he said something so sweet, she was always rendered speechless. She couldn't help but look away from him. Dark had…a kind and sweet side. She had known that for a long time now, despite his cocky side. And she knew this side of him was reserved for those he only deeply cared for and respected. Usually, this would affect her, but today she it did more. Already her world had been thrown into chaos because of Daisuke's surprise and shocking arrival. Now she was struggling to clear her ambiguous feelings for the two similar yet totally different people she cared for. She bit down on her lips painfully.

Daisuke…he had never left her heart. One's first true love always is a part of the one they affected. It was almost as if her heart was a silent, unmoving ocean and he was a drop of water that just rippled over her whole being. All he had to do was smile and say her name and her heart was a hurricane. At the start, there had been only pain, but now… there was something in his red eyes… it was new …and yet not. She had seen it before… but in Dark's red eyes.

Dark…though Daisuke had always been with her, Dark alone made her temporarily forget the hurt she had gone through. With him…she wanted to fit back the broken pieces of his soul. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew himself. His personality was a flash of blinding colors. It is so blinding, almost no one sees the soft, kind colors behind it. Sometimes… Riku felt he was only putting on a show because he was scared of being hurt. He was like her, in that way. And yet…he had the courage to love again. He opened himself so much to her. He wanted her to be courageous and love again as well because he thought of her as a strong woman. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him…

"I wish I could always be the one to lift you up," he whispered softly, causing a small bit of white air to come out of his mouth. He did not look at her, but she looked up at him. The sun streamed down on his face and it accentuated the lines of his strong jaw and cheeks. A little smile graced his face. It was only the slightest bit of one – barely for it was just the bare edges of his lips that curved upward - so it seemed etched with sadness…but he was smiling nonetheless. Only Daisuke and Dark could smile through pain.

"Don't…say such things," Riku muttered, feeling herself blush even more. "I never know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything," he answered. "I can fill the silence. Or…we can be silent together. I don't mind…as long as I'm with you I'm content. Really, I am."

"Yeah…I know," she murmured to herself.

It wasn't as if she was stupid. Her mind was screaming for her to obviously pick Dark. Dark had been there for her when she needed him most. He had been there for her when she had no one else; when she needed to have somebody – anybody! – to be with her and love her alone. But then again…why did Dark love her? He said it was love at first sight, but…

"We're here!" he announced in a tone mixed with determination and happiness, and yet…a tint of sorrow.

Riku dragged her gaze away from him only to have her eyes widen as big as saucers. Time stood still for a moment and her blood ran colder than the bitter, icy snow around her. A bell ran off in her head and her heart cracked just the slightest bit.

In front of them…was a graveyard.

* * *

"Daisuke…? Daisuke…! Daisuke!" 

"Huh? Ah?" he blinked, finally resurfacing. He turned and found himself terribly close to Risa's face. His lips slowly, as if they had the whole day, curved upward into a warm smile. "I'm sorry. Is there something you want?"

She blushed instantly and pulled back, bringing her hand to cover part of her face by habit. She stuttered, "Ummm…that is…what was it again…?"

Daisuke continued to smile, but felt like chuckling. Risa was so cute sometimes. When she acted like this, it made him think of Riku. Of course, Riku would be different. She wouldn't have control over her voice so she would end up screaming almost. Not that she meant to yell. She just didn't know how loud her voice could be.

"That is…I was just going to check up on you and I was surprised to see you out of bed, much less doing something," she managed. She fiddled idly with her lacy white skirt nervously.

"Ha ha," he laughed. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Really I am. Maybe…I can spend a little time with Riku…"

She bit down on her lips. Of course he didn't want to spend time with her… Of course he wanted to be with Riku…of course… She forced herself to smile. "That would be lovely. However, you shouldn't push yourself! If you're sick it won't help at all if you went…!"

"What you say is true," he agreed. "But…"

He took a moment to look down at what he was doing. In front of him was his sketchbook and pencil. He had been drawing the scenery outside. Paris was very beautiful. Just the view outside was stunning. He blinked as the paper began to slide down. He fumbled with it and stopped when he spotted a sketch of Riku. He hadn't even realized he had drawn it…!

"Even if I'm sick…even if I'm about to faint…I want to be with Riku," he finished finally. He turned to look up at Risa. "The one I want to be with the most is…Riku. But thank you for caring about me. You're such a good friend."

It was as if a knife had run through Risa's heart. Her smile faltered so she quickly turned away to face the white curtains near the window. Her throat was dry as sand so she was surprised when she heard herself speak.

"What's so special…about…friends?" she muttered.

"Hmmm?" Daisuke blinked, not hearing her. He had been putting his things on the bed so he hadn't heard. He stood up and looked at her curiously. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" she said in a laughing tone. "What's the matter with me…?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you for a minute. Do you…really like Riku that much?"

"Riku?"

"I know you do, but…it doesn't seem…! That is – is there no one else you can like as much?" she found herself almost shouting. She had turned to look at him without realizing it either.

"I-"

She didn't know it, but she had rushed over toward him and now was facing him with a helpless look on her face. She had no control of her body. Desperately, she clung onto his shirt and buried her face in his shoulder, nearly causing him to stumble back.

"It just doesn't seem right! Do you really _love_ her?"

"I-"

He was once again cut off when the door opened. There stood Satoshi. His face was expressionless as usual, but it was actually unusual for only around his closest friends did his appearance change in just the slightest way. His eyes, when he was with those he held dear, melted in the slightest way. Those that knew him well knew that he was vulnerable with the ones he cared for. But now his frosty cobalt eyes landed on Daisuke and held before they slid to Risa and for a moment, she felt that they bore through her soul. Then he looked away.

"I'm sorry. It seems I have interrupted you two," he drawled in an indifferent tone. "Mademoiselle Mio wishes to talk to you, Risa."

"Ah…!" she jolted upward, letting go of Daisuke as if contact with him burned. She had been captivated by his freezing stare. Chills now ran down her spine as she stepped away from the redhead and she found she was trembling. She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't look Satoshi in the eye. "Y…Yes, I'll…get on that right now," she fumbled for words as her numb legs walk unsteadily to the door. Satoshi stepped away from, almost fearing to even brush against her. Her eyes burned and she bit down on her lips hard enough to make them bleed, but she tasted her own betrayal rather than blood.

Satoshi took a moment to calm himself down when he turned and closed the door after her. It wasn't Daisuke's fault…it wasn't even Risa's. Still…it pierced his already fragile heart. He now looked at his old, and first friend.

Daisuke looked, and felt, confused. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he had a hunch it wasn't so good. He nervously ran a hand through his disheveled scarlet hair. He had done nothing wrong, but he felt the weight of sin on his shoulders.

"Satoshi, that wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?" Satoshi said curtly, hating himself for not being able to control his voice, nor his flaring emotions.

Daisuke cleared his throat uncomfortably, feeling color flood his face. He didn't want to say _"It didn't look like your girlfriend was making a play on me!"_ He tried to smile, but if waned.

"Risa was…just worried about me. She knows I…am hurt because I'm not…with _Riku_," he tried to explain. He wasn't sure if what he was saying was the truth, but it didn't sound like a lie to him. Risa even remotely liking him more than a friend was 100 impossible in his eyes. Risa was nothing more than a friend! They both just cared for each other. But as friends. Strictly friends.

"…If you want to try to get closer to Riku you should…try to find some alone time with her during the festival…" Satoshi heard himself say. "I can find a way to make it so."

"Oh? Wow! Thanks Satoshi!" Daisuke said gratefully. At this, Satoshi looked at him sharply. "I really couldn't figure out where to start at all! I'll work on it! I can't thank you enough!"

Satoshi suddenly reached out and grabbed Daisuke. _Ulp!_ Thought Daisuke.

"How…how can you be so thankful to someone who's been so rude to you?" His ice blue eyes stared intently at Daisuke.

"Ow! Let go…" Daisuke cried as Satoshi's grip tightened painfully.

"How…How can you smile at the person who didn't want to help you come find what is most important?" his eyes now carried a look of pure pain. "You know…"

"Sa--!" Daisuke cried as Satoshi's grip tightened even more.

"I can capture you as easily as this."

"Satoshi!"

"But I…I can never allow anything to get in my way…" Satoshi said agonizingly.

_Satoshi_… Daisuke realized. _This is the first time…I've seen you in such pain._

"I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you!" he grinded his teeth together. "So…stay away from me when you defenses are down. Or else…I might not be able to control myself. I love Risa so I have no choice!"

_Ah… This is why I've always thought Satoshi felt distant. _

"Even if…" his hands slowly slid off if Daisuke's arm. "…I have to hurt you in the process."

_But it's a distance he doesn't want._

_

* * *

_  
"Here we are," Dark said softly. He gently let Riku down, not knowing how shaky her knees were. He began walking and it took him a little time before he realized Riku hadn't followed him. He turned and smiled a bit at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! That is…" she glanced away before returning his small smile, "nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Slowly she walked forward. Dark continued on and she walked behind him, staring disoriented at the gray stone path her shoes clicked against. She wondered whom exactly they were meeting. She wanted to believe it her fallacy that it was his relative or something, but her heart and gut told her otherwise. When he stopped walking, she nearly walked into his back, but quickly stumbled back. The grim, large black letters divulged her fear, and she barely kept from crying. "MENOU".

Dark crotched down and touched the white lilies that lay near the grave hesitantly.

"Mio has already been here…" he said more to himself than Riku.

"This is…" she choked. "What is this?"

"I thought you'd like to meet her," he smiled. "You two are so alike… I think you would have liked to know her. Everyone liked her… She was beautiful but she was beautiful inside as well. No one ever felt a kinder hand… And her smile was like spring coming during a cold hard winter. It's like your smile."

"So that's it…" she said lifelessly. She quietly turned around and began walking away.

"Huh? What? Wait!" he cried in alarm, instantly rising. He started after her. "What is this about…? Don't you want to meet her?"

"Meet her?" she cried, her voice filled with venom. "_Meet_ her? What will that do?"

"Why are you being like this? Menou is important to me!" he yelled, angered.

"Important…" she said as she trembled. "Ever since you told me about her, I…I've been so afraid…that you only…" here she turned sharply to look at him. Tears filled her caramel eyes and they threatened to spill over her flushed cheeks. A look of pain and insecurity covered her face. The words spilled from her mouth like tears. "You only liked me…because I'm just like Menou! So afraid…

"All you talk about is how I'm like her! How can I compete with her…? You loved her so much…! It's no wonder why you'd want to find someone just like her and claim you loved her too…! I'm so afraid you only want to capture me…because you couldn't capture her!" she screamed. She took a short second to catch her breath before saying, "We can talk later…but right now…leave me alone…"

She then ran off, leaving Dark standing in the bitter snow with a look of hurt on his face.

"Riku…it's not true…" he said aloud, though she now couldn't hear him. "Only my feelings for you…make me whole!" A gust of wind blew fiercely and his long purple hair danced wildly around his face as he looked away. "I really just don't get…women…"

* * *

Riku ran away blindly. Her tears blurred her vision. She completely felt numb and forgot the fact that she was running as it was snowing. She suddenly felt herself slip and fall against the hard, cold ground. Around her, people were exulting so happily. The green and red lights twinkled cheerfully at her as she bent over, bundling into a ball, and sobbed into her arms. She didn't know what to do anymore…! 

_I shouldn't have said that…to Dark…_ her hands clenched as she heard herself cry "I've been so afraid…you only liked me because I'm like Menou!" in her head again. _When I said it out loud… I felt ten times worse than I already did… Why did I say that to him? For a moment…I saw such pain on his face… I should never…have said that… Dark…_

"Riku…? Are you alright?" a worried voice called to her as warm, welcoming arms wrapped around her. She looked up to in shock to see Daisuke holding her with such concern on his face. He had actually gone on a walk and happened to see her through the crowd. His red eyes scanned over her.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Don't cry…!"

"Oh, Daisuke…" she sobbed into his chest. "I was…lost…" she improvised.

"If you're the one who's lost…" he whispered to her softly. He hugged her tighter, but comfortingly. "I'll come find you…"

* * *

Naru-chan: Well…? What do you think? 

Dark: AHHHHH! WHY?

Daisuke: By the way, I'm in the next chapter a lot.

Satoshi: I was so…hurt in this chapter…

Dark: Feh, more like dorky!

Satoshi: …At least no one ran away from my ugly face.

Dark: WHAT WAS THAT?

Daisuke and Naru-chan:holds Dark back:

Naru-chan: Ahaha…! I've already got what's going to happen next down so review and I'll update! Love you!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Her Confusion

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Especially not DNAngel!

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Everyone else: HAI!

Dark: You will finally see MOI again!

Riku: Jerk…

Dark: WHAT? No, not RIKU:sobs: Say it isn't so!

Satoshi:sighs into a glass of wine: Shut up. You're giving me a headache.

Dark: YOU! GAH!

Naru-chan:holds Dark down: Not today guys…! Not during the holidays!

Daisuke: Satoshi…should you be drinking that?

Naru-chan: Sorry for the wait! I'm also working on Chapt 6 for Someone Just For Me! It's almost done! Happy holidays guys! Thanks a ton for reading!

Chapter Thirteen: Her Confusion

"…Daisuke…merci…(thank you)" Riku whispered softly into his chest.

"Iie (No)," Daisuke answered, just as gently. Quietly, he stroked her caramel hair that was iced with snow, as her body continued to tremble.

She looked up slowly, and felt her throat close up as she drowned in his endless, kind eyes. They were so close that she could almost taste his lips on hers. Her heart picked up its pace and the tension held in the air for a split second. He searched deep into her eyes as well. Then he smiled and, instead of leaning forward, leaned back while wiping the tears that clung to her numb face. He held out a hand.

"Let's go…I'm sure everyone is worried…"

"H…Hai (Yes)," she quickly answered. She reached out and placed her hand hesitantly in his, which instantly closed over hers. She barely contained herself from gasping.

His hand was so warm…

_Why is it… _she wondered as if in a trance, as Daisuke lightly began to lead her home, _Why is it that my love is so complicated? It would be so much easier if I didn't love anyone at all…and if no one loved me…_

Tears silently slid down her face, and her spare hand covered her face, almost as if she was ashamed of her mused state.

_Or…it would be so much easier if I loved Dark…and if he truly loved me…instead of a shadow of Menou… He would love me and…and I would love him… Demo…(But…)_

"Why…why are you being so kind to me?" she choked. "It's not like…like you care…"

"…That's…" his voice began, though he did not face her. His hand, however, tightened to the slightest degree, as if he was afraid she would disappear into thin air. "You've said that to me before… ha… Do you still remember? I chased after you and…you screamed that at me… At the time…I didn't know what to say… I mean, what you said was true… I didn't know you that well… I didn't know why I cared…but now I've realized…that I don't need a reason. I just care." He turned and smiled his bright smile.

"Baka…! (Idiot…!)" she whispered fiercely under her breath, her free hand shakily continuing to trying to wipe her tears away in vain.

That was why it made everything so much harder.

* * *

Dark frowned deeply into the sky, which was a twist between white and gray. He just didn't know what to do anymore. His heart was utter turmoil. He trudged reluctantly back home. The cheerful people around only succeeded to make him more dejected. Even when the women around him giggled and blushed, he didn't have the urge to smirk or wink. All he wanted was Riku… 

At this thought, he felt his mouth form a half-smile. If he winked or smirked at Riku she would slap him or punch him, turning scarlet in an instant. He lifted a cold hand and touched his face, almost feeling that stinging pain. It was almost a comfort.

He had thought, long ago, that his heart had died. It had followed Menou to the grave… So could a dead heart break? Without realizing it, Riku had revived him. Somehow…he almost wished she hadn't. It was true that she brought light to his black world, but…sometimes he wondered if the pain was worth it. He promised to wait. He truly wanted to! But in all honesty, just how long could one person wait? He bit his lip to ignore the dull pain from his chest.

He frowned when he felt arms go around him. He glared down in distaste at the woman who held him. She wore too much make-up and it was applied badly at that. He could smell the alcohol that reeked from her.

"'ey ba'y," she slurred, making her voice husky.

"Hello to you too," he frowned as he attempted to untangle himself from her spider-like arms that surprisingly had quite a tight grip.

"Hozz 'bout youz and mez go toooo ah 'ottel?" she tried again, even trying to wrap her legs around him.

He sighed. Sometimes he was way too nice. He grabbed her and carried her in his arms. She looked surprised, but pleased. That pleasure was wiped off when she felt herself being dumped onto a bench.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, looking directly into her eyes. "I have already chosen who I want to be with."

With that, he quickly turned and walked away. Then it hit him. He had chosen. It was Riku he was in love with… She was his Sacred Maiden. What on earth had he been thinking? Giving up? That wasn't like him at all! Despite all the pain this love brought him, whenever he closed his eyes, images surfaced. Memories flooded into his mind. Riku…Riku….Riku…! He felt a surge of emotion overcome him and before he knew it, he was off. He felt it in his heart. She was calling for him. Somewhere… He could hear her husky voice whispering his name. He was drowning. Only she could save him.

* * *

"You look beautiful." 

Riku felt her lips curve up almost wearily. Behind Riku, Risa stood, combing Riku's hair that dully glistened like flaxen thread. She stared ahead into the mirror – stared into her red eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

The brush and Risa's hands paused. Slowly, they continued their actions before. "Why…would you say that?"

"It's no secret that you've always been seen as more feminine….more pretty…more everything… All the boys wanted you."

No reply.

"I mean…I love you to death, but I…I couldn't help but envy you."

"You…" Risa began, but abruptly stopped. She swallowed hard, forcing her emotions back down inside her. It was like pressing all her weight against a box to make sure nothing came out. She saw her fingers trembling slightly and made herself calm down. "I've envied you for a long time too…"

"What?" Riku nearly jumped up.

"That is…you're so special. Even if most guys like me, it's only because of my looks or the way I act, not who I am. You don't need to worry about something like that happening because you're stronger than I am. I've always been the weaker one, haven't I? That's why…"

"Risa…?"

_That's why Daisuke loves you_.

"That's why you shouldn't think such things." Risa smiled. Her hands stopped. "Riku…how do you feel about Daisuke?"

"D-D-Daisuke?" she stuttered, hating herself for it. "What about him?"

"You know…do you…like him?"

"He's just a guy!"

"What do you think about this kimono?" Risa changed the subject. "Okaasan (mother) told me to give it to you."

Riku blushed a tinted pink as she gazed downward at the kimono. It was a rich, silk green. Over it was scarlet rouge roses. It was funny…. in French rouge was red and rose was pink…. She never thought she'd be a rose… her, the one that was seen as a weed next to Risa. She hadn't realized it, but… now that her hair was longer she actually… did look more feminine…

Risa gently rested her hands on Riku's shoulder.

"Make this a memorable day, Riku."

"What?" she replied taken aback.

"Today…if someone gives you a pure white ribbon and ties it for you, it's said that your love will last forever." Risa smiled brightly. "Mio told me."

"W-What does that have to do with me?"

"We're only here for a little bit longer Riku…soon we'll be back in Japan. Me, Satoshi, Takashi… Daisuke."

Riku's heart stopped. She'd forgotten…

"Remember." Risa patted her twin's hair one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

"Satoshi?" Mio called out to the boy with silk hair. Her golden eyes watched as he lazily turned to face her. He was lying on her bed and it was almost a funny sight. All around him was ruffles and he seemed out of place, just as when his eyes met hers she knew he wasn't really there. She crossed her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you feel better?" 

He sighed in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked after a beat.

He didn't. But the words spilled out of him. He never had anyone to talk to and suddenly now there was someone. Someone who could perhaps understand.

"Have you ever loved someone that didn't love you back?"

"Yes," she answered automatically. At the clearness of her voice he looked up.

"You have…?"

"I do." She smiled. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Of course…"

"It feels like your heart's bleeding inside of you…like a wound that will never heal. I love someone who doesn't love me, yes, I do. Both are dear friends…or you could say were. I could not put one in front of the other, and yet – it seemed I must. But still I only wanted their happiness." She stopped for a moment to fiddle with a stray piece of lace. "Don't you want them happy, Satoshi?"

No response.

"Ha…I thought so. Don't be so hard on yourself. Life is about having no regrets. Sometimes… you won't be able to fix a mistake and you'll regret it forever. I don't want that to happen to you…" she whispered softly as she leaned toward him.

"Are you saying…you have a regret like that?" he breathed.

Her eyes looked downwards before meeting his.

"But…is all this worth it?" he muttered. "All this pain? All this hurt…?"

"Do you think you'll ever find someone else like her?"

"What?" he blinked in confusion.

"Will you never love anyone else? Is it only possible for you to see yourself with her when you're old and crippled? Do you want her to be the one besides you when you're sick or injured? Who do you want to kiss? Who do you want to be with when you're lonely – when you're happy?" her words flew faster and faster and he was surprised she wasn't out of breath.

"I…I don't kn-"

She grabbed his shirt and leaned forward, kissing him. Shocked, he couldn't move. His hands came up, as if to push her away or to pull her closer, but slid silently away. She slowly broke away. For a second neither of them moved. His shell-shocked eyes gazed at her. Both of them breathed softly… and yet so loudly as it filled the whole room. Her body shook slightly.

"Thank about it." With that she was out of the room, leaving Satoshi sitting on the bed. His hand slowly crept up and touched his lips. They that were once cold were now warm.

* * *

"Guys…is it just me or is something wrong?" Sabrina questioned with an arched eyebrow. Everyone was gathered outside of the apartment. Next to her was Krad, then Mio, Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, Dark, and to her left Satoshi. Mio and Satoshi wouldn't look up from the ground; Daisuke was glancing at Riku, who stared pointedly away from Dark, who grimly watched her. Risa couldn't look at Daisuke or Satoshi. Everyone was quiet, except for Takeshi who was baffled. 

"What's up everyone?" he loudly questioned.

"Ah, well… I guess we should go…?" Sabrina asked hesitantly. There was a shuffle of reluctant feet.

"Wait," Satoshi finally spoke up, remembering what he had earlier promised Daisuke. He had to help him be with Riku. "Why don't we…group up into partners so we won't get lost at the fair?"

"Oh, good idea!" Sabrina smiled relieved someone was speaking.

"Ri-" Dark began.

"Why don't we – the people that are visiting – pair up with someone who knows his or her way around so no one gets lost?" Satoshi cut him off, glaring slightly at him, who immediately after hearing this glared sharply at Satoshi.

"Mio…!" Takeshi quickly piped up.

"Eh heh…" she forced a smile.

"Actually, I'll pair up with her, Takeshi," Satoshi curtly said, much to everyone's – especially Risa's surprise. Mio felt herself flush slightly. She looked anywhere but into his eyes, but nodded.

"What?" Takeshi moaned. "Then…Sabrina!"

Krad's hand grabbed Takeshi's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Takeshi found himself staring at gold eyes that glinted dangerously and a malicious smile.

"Are you forgetting something?" Krad crackled. "I'LL be your partner as well!"

"H-Hai…" whimpered Takeshi.

Satoshi pushed Daisuke slightly, causing him to bump into Riku. Both of them blushed madly at the contact.

"Ah…Riku…would you like…to be my partner…?" he asked shyly. His face was as red as an apple, but he smiled gently, giving her his hand.

"Ah…hai…" she agreed, equally as shyly. She looked up at him unsurely, but at his smile, she felt her lips curve upward timidly as well. She placed her hand in his and felt his warmth through his fingertips. She closed her eyes for a moment and savored the feeling. The warmth… the texture… she had never held hands with Daisuke before…

"Wait a minute!" both Dark and Risa cried out at the same time. They stopped and turned to look at one another.

"I guess that leaves you two," Sabrina laughed.

"This…will be interesting…" Krad muttered, observing everyone. "C'mon everyone, let's go."

"We should split up," Satoshi spoke up as they reached the festival. He gave Daisuke a meaningful look. "That way we won't be all cramped."

"R-Riku, do you want to go and get something to eat first?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, Daisuke," she smiled, but surreptitiously glanced to where Dark was. She didn't know why she bothered. Her feelings were still raw from that afternoon. But she wanted to know badly. Did Dark love her because of his first love, or was it…? But her other half tore her away from that situation. Risa was right. It wasn't long until Daisuke would have to go home. She didn't want him to go. Every time she looked at him, her head reeled. The feelings were still there. She knew that now.His touch sent sparks up her arm – through her heart. Her hand still tingled. But...it still hurt so much to think of the past.

"Let's get something to eat!" both Risa and Dark said urgently. Neither of them wanted Riku and Daisuke alone.

"Actually…why don't you two go on check out some shooting games?" Satoshi said in his quiet way.

Risa blinked, and looked away as if she had been caught red-handed doing something she shouldn't. Her face flushed with shame. After what she had already done with Daisuke she still wanted to follow him. She was about to say something to Satoshi when she watched him turn away to ask Mio where she wanted to go. Her heart beat loudly. Was it just her or were her heartbeats louder than the cheerful chatter around her? She suddenly wondered…why had Satoshi wanted to pair up with Mio instead of her?

"You want to go and watch the concert?" he asked.

"Ah…sure," Mio smiled slightly.

Risa stood staring, dazed. She felt as cold and hard as stone. She couldn't move.

"Hey… Hey! Riku's sister! Er – Risa, I believe… let's go get that food! They're already gone!" Dark cried in distress, taking her arm to try to bring her away.

"No!" she cried out. She wasn't sure whom she was crying to…Satoshi or Dark.

Dark stopped. He waited a beat before asking, "What's wrong…?"

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry – it's just…" she turned to him, tears beginning to swim in her eyes. "Can we…go to the concert instead? Please?"

He stared at her. Her dark brown hair framed her face cutely, flowing over her red kimono. Her slim shoulders shook with emotion. She was beautiful, the thought crossed his mind, like Riku. He sighed, hating that heat was beginning to creep up his neck. He desperately wanted to follow Riku, but…

"I can't refuse a girl. So don't cry. Any girl with the amazing Dark Mousy can't cry," he started to grin as he carefully ruffled her hair. "Let's go to that concert."

* * *

Naru-chan: What do you think? 

Dark:sigh: I can't help being so cool…

Satoshi: She's mine, you know.

Dark: Hmph, didn't look like it when you picked Mio as a partner!

Satoshi:punches Dark:

Naru-chan: Oh my God!

Dark: You…little…PUNK!

Naru, Daisuke, Krad:ties Dark up:

Satoshi:sigh: Look what you made me do. Your own fault.

Naru-chan: Scary…

Daisuke: Anyway, please review to find out what…umm…happens with me and Riku…

Dark: NOOOO! NEVERRRRRR!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: His Warmth

While I Was Away

By: Naru-chan

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm still alive! Sort of! Lol

Risa: You're not very funny…

Riku: Don't be rude! Anyway, the guys are taking a break because someone had requested seeing more of us girls.

Naru-chan: Yes, Dark didn't take it very well…

Riku: Hmph. Who cares about that pervert?

Risa: He's not a pervert! Dark-sama!

Riku: What would Satoshi think if he heard you?

Risa: Ah! Y-You should talk! Last night in bed all you talked about was Daisuke! Daisuke this, Daisuke that! Dark-sama is so much hotter!

Riku: Don't insult Daisuke!

Naru-chan: Yes! Daisuke is so cute and adorable!

Riku: Deshou deshou? (Right, right?)

Naru-chan: Mmhmmm!

Tou-chan: WAHHH! I'm not in this fic at all!

Naru-chan: Ah. T-Tou-chan…gomen…(sorry…)

Mio: Hi hi! Mio-chan here!

Riku: What are _you_ doing here?

Mio: I was _in-vi-ted_ for your _in-for-ma-tion_, you simpleton.

Riku: _What did you say?_

Naru-chan: Now, now you two! You're both very important in this chapter! Relax!

Riku: But _I'm_ the main character!

Mio: but I'm so much cuter!

Naru-chan: We're leaving now so you guys can read in _peace_! Thanks and love!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: His Warmth 

"Satoshi…what did you call me out here for?" Mio finally spoke up. They had been walking in silence for a time before they had reached the entrance of the concert. Satoshi's cold eyes met hers. She smiled cheerfully. "It wasn't nice of you to leave your girlfriend."

"That's right!" Risa whispered fiercely to herself. She and Dark were huddled together in a bush close to the two before them. For once she didn't even care if leaves and twigs were poking at her or messing up her hair. Right now…all that mattered was Satoshi.

"Shh," hushed Dark. He glared silently at the girl next to him. It was true he said he'd come, but inside he was _dying_! He had no idea what Daisuke and Riku were doing! If he laid a single hand on her…! Ahhh! He now intensely glared at Satoshi. It was this jerk's fault. If only he hadn't paired everyone this way! The no good son of a…!

"That's a bit cruel to say. Ha…who would have ever thought? Me, one of the most coldhearted people saying such a thing…it's laughable." Yet neither of them laughed. He stared at her grimly. "Mio…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she smiled brightly again, turning to the view of the concert. The bright lights flashed everywhere, lighting up the sky.

"Mio," he said firmly this time.

"Yes?" she answered lightly.

"Yesterday…" his gaze faltered and he stared at the ground.

"You cannot?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You cannot love anyone else but her?" she smiled sadly.

"That's…" he hesitated.

Risa's heart sped up. What were they talking about? Were they…talking about her? Why was Mio asking such a question? It couldn't possibly be that Mio…liked…Satoshi?

Dark's ears perked up. What exactly was going on between these two…?

"I love Risa."

Risa felt tears fill her eyes. What was she doing here, she wondered? Was it because she didn't trust Satoshi? The one that loved her? She could still feel his tender hand trace the side of her face, brushing away any stray strands of hair. His soft, calm voice… His whisper of kisses… His smile…the one only reserved for her. Hot tears slipped down her face. Her heart was in turmoil. Who was the one that belonged in her heart? Daisuke or Satoshi?

"But…" he continued.

But? Risa's heart clenched painfully. What?

"You were right when you said…it feels like my hearts being ripped out… How much longer can I take this? I'm losing my one and only true friend because of this!" he moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I can't stand seeing either of them hurt, and yet… why is it that I can't be happy for them if they were together? I…am I that selfish? But _why_, I ask myself. _Why_ can't I be happy for once? Why can't I be with the one I love? Why do I have to feel this endless pain that tears through my whole being?"

"Why…can't you love me?" Mio said, causing him to look up at her. She gazed off into the sea of people and colors. It looked black and white to her. "Why can't I be the one?"

_Don't love her!_ Risa wanted to cry out, but all she could do was hopelessly cry. She couldn't even enter into this conversation. Why couldn't she trust him? Why was she even here? She didn't deserve to be here. _Don't give up on me!_

Dark frowned. To him, Mio had always seemed carefree… Since when had she fallen in love with the cool headed and cool hearted blue boy? What kind of friend was he, not to have noticed? And the words she said…they echoed deeply to his.

"Mio…"

"It would be perfect then," she sighed, smiling. "Perfect…"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you selfish, you asked me. My answer…is yes…" She turned to him, staring him directly in the eye, gold clashing with blue, and blue clashing with gold. "You are terribly selfish."

He took a step back. He knew this, but the words shot him through the heart.

Risa jolted forward and her mouth opening when she felt a hand grab her back and cover her mouth. Dark's scarlet eyes glared down at her. They seemed to remind her, "You have no right to interrupt this…" But she did! This was… this was her Satoshi Mio was hurting…! _Satoshi_…!

"You're self-centered!" she cried angrily, stepping forward. "You know it! Love makes you that way! But get over it! If you had the chance, wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course!" he found his voice, though his throat was painfully dry. He wavered. "Of course I want her to be happy…"

"Liar."

A stiff silence fell over the two. Satoshi glared at the ground in frustration while Mio watched him closely. She closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"You're right…it may be so…" he licked his suddenly dry lips, "it may be so that I…would rather myself be happy than her…but I…I'm not lying. I…I want her to be happy! Damnit!" he shoved his hand through his hair. "Don't accuse me of not wanting her to be happy when I would _die_ to save her! Don't you dare -!"

When her pale, cool hand contacted with his skin, he felt electricity shoot through his body.

"Your glasses," she said calmly with a smile. She set them back in place. "They were askew."

"T-Thank you…" he muttered, almost afraid to move.

Quietly, her arms surrounded his cold body. Apart, they were both cold. Together…they were each other's source of warmth.

"Please…" He felt her breath against his neck, sending chills down his spine. "Could you learn to love me…? Then everything would be perfect…"

"But Mio…" he said, trying to stomp down his trembling heart. He stared at her sadly, making her nearly drop her arms. "I'm not the one you love either…"

* * *

"Ah, this is so goooood!" Riku exclaimed happily. With vigor, she took another huge bite from her hamburger. She rarely ever got to eat junk food. Most of the time, she was too busy designing this for this project or being dragged out by her friends. The rich taste of cheese, beef, and tomatoes graced her tongue. She couldn't get enough. 

"You don't get to eat out often?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"Nope," she answered before taking another huge bite.

Daisuke chuckled. He slowly ate his French fries. He was so happy. Had he ever been this happy, he wondered? His whole body lost all the tension it had before. The best part of it all was that she seemed happy and relaxed with him for the first time. She kept on smiling cheerfully, and it brightened everything around him. Her silky hair, her caramel eyes, her flushed cheeks over her pale skin …her rosy lips… As she spoke and ate, he felt his eyes follow them. Color flooded his face, but still, he smiled. Was this why people said, "I can die happy now"?

Riku blinked, and suddenly realized Daisuke was watching her. His kind eyes studied her closely, as if he was taking in her every detail. In fact, he wanted to remember this moment. He was always called naïve, but he did know that this couldn't last forever if she was to be in Paris and he in Japan.

Riku blushed under this inspection. She was eating like a man, for goodness sake! He must be revolted!

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, putting down her hamburger. "I'm being a pig! Ahhh!"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" he smiled. "No you're not. Here, have something to drink."

He handed her his soda. She took it gratefully, before she almost dropped it. She stared in awe at it. An indirect kiss! D-D-Daisuke…and an indirect kiss! The very thought made her head swoon. She glanced up at him, abashed. He blinked and smiled, totally oblivious of the thoughts that ran through her head. She couldn't help but smile herself. His innocence… hadn't changed. His face was more mature… his hair not as wild, and his eyes not as wide… but his purity had remained untouched.

Hesitantly…shyly…she pressed her lips against the straw and drank. The drink wasn't anything special, and yet… the awkward unsteady beat of her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't help but turn a bright red.

What was this feeling?

"Riku!" he said as he rose from his seat. "The fireworks are about to start! Shall we go?"

She stared in awe at his outreached hand. She slowly drew her gaze toward his gentle smile that reached deep into his scarlet eyes.

"Mmmm."

She put her hand in his. His, in response, lightly folded over hers. As he led her away, she gazed at his back. Since when had it started to look so sturdy and strong, unlike the last time she had met him? The warmth from his hand traveled through her. She hadn't even realized she had been cold until then. Could it be that the whole time she had been cold? Could it be that Daisuke was her only source of warmth?

* * *

"I'm not the one you love either…" 

Both Risa and Dark's heads lifted up in surprise and shock. Mio didn't love Satoshi? What was this nonsense?

"What…are you talking about?" Mio whispered airily. She had turned ghastly pale.

"I'm not stupid," Satoshi answered softly, tucking back a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. "This…prefect you speak of…it got the wheels to turn in my head. I'm not the one you love. You just want me to love you so that everything will fit together, like a puzzle. That's…very selfish of you yourself…"

She took a step away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wanted for me to sacrifice my happiness for the sake of your plan… You wanted to seduce me with your comforting arms and your brutal words…" he closed his weary eyes. "You are…so cruel."

"…I'm only as calculative as you are."

"Is that why I can't hate you?" His lips curled upward just in the slightest manner. "But it would be wrong to say that you didn't once think of me, isn't it?"

"I do care for you…but I love him."

"I do not doubt it. You're willing to give up everything and all of yourself for his sake, after all," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ha ha, and you called me selfish?" she laughed bitterly. She turned away from him.

"You are…do you deny it?"

"No…I have long given up on denial…" she let out a sigh. "I've loved him all my life."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Are you crazy?" she turned and smiled at him. "Dark will never love me."

* * *

"Ah, look Krad!" cried Sabrina with glee, pointing up at the sky. "It's so pretty!" 

"Not as pretty as you, my darling," Krad answered, holding up her pale chin with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh Krad," she blushed, fluttering her eyelashes shyly.

"GAH! Stop it, you two!" groaned Takeshi. He grumbled as the two laughed at him. He would much rather have been with Mio! Her beautiful eyes… her gorgeous hair… her… her… Frenchness! Instead…he was stuck with two lovebirds that kept taunting him for his singleness…! The torture!

"Oh buck up," Krad slapped Takeshi on the back, causing him to yelp in pain. "The fireworks really are pretty."

Takeshi looked up and saw the bright lights and the awe from the crowd. He grumbled, disliking the fact that he felt his face go red.

"It's alright, I suppose…"

* * *

"Wah, it's starting!" Riku pointed out, staring up at the sky as a large object fizzed into the air and with a loud "POP!", exploded into an array of pink light. It was soon followed by another blast of green and blue. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Daisuke replied.

"Mmm!" she answered enthusiastically, her cheeks glowing with pleasure.

His crimson eyes watched her again. He couldn't help it. His gaze always seemed to trail to her direction. No matter what. No matter where. She was always on the back of his mind. In the back of his heart. She was the reason he could smile. As long as he knew she was happy somewhere…he could smile. At that moment, with nothing but joy on her face, he could believe that he could make her happy. He knew he could. He knew he would.

"Riku," he called to her softly.

"Hmm?" she turned, still flushed with her eyes alive.

He smiled in his quiet manner.

"Do you think…this is weird? For us to be together right now? Do you think we're strangers?"

"No…" Riku blushed deeper, staring at the floor. "I've never felt like you were a stranger, though I haven't seen you in so long…"

"It's kind of funny, though…don't you think? I've been thinking about this for so long… At home, I've wondered if I should call you…or write you…but I couldn't bring myself to, even though I wanted to. I thought to myself…'She'll be disgusted! Communicating with someone she doesn't even think about at all!'"

"I wouldn't think that!" She wanted to tell him that it had been the opposite. She had been thinking of him the whole time.

"Did you know…the day you left…I ran after you?"

"Eh…?"

"Sou (Yes)," he nodded. "It had been graduation and you didn't even say goodbye…"

"Gomen…nesai….(I'm sorry)" she whispered. She had known, back then, that if she had seen him one last time…she might have lost her resolution to leave.

"I had been…so desperate…" he laughed sadly. "I had grabbed someone's bike and just pedaled to the airport. I thought…I thought I had caught you. I thought… Ha…" he broke off.

He closed his eyes as the familiar pain of that day washed over him. It had been Risa he grabbed. Instead he had to watch Riku fly away from him. And there had been nothing he could do.

"Daisuke…"

"Do you remember classes and middle school?" he changed the subject with a nervous smile. "It seems like so long ago. Everyone, even my friends, would joke around and call me 'Baka' (Idiot). Ha ha, in fact, you called me that quite a few times yourself. Every time I spoke up, you would call me an idiot with my carefree silly smile. You would get mad at me and yell at me all the time, especially for my clumsiness. So I would think to myself…why am I such an idiot?"

"Y-You're not an idiot…" she stuttered.

"That's when I realized that it had been because I had been blind to my own feelings and because I wasn't brave." He turned and looked at her straight in the eye, before looking away, his face flushed.

Her pulse sped up. What was he trying to saying?

"I-I had…always wondered _why_. All this time, I had wondered. How should I do it? How could I tell her? Why couldn't I find the courage to find her and finally tell her how I feel? Why couldn't I have stopped her? I had been always searching for a way…to tell you not to leave. In the end, I couldn't even do that little thing...

"Ah ha, what am I saying?" he blushed scarlet, shaking his head. As he spoke, he slowly worked up the nerve to look at her. "This is it! I-I'm going to make up for all that wasted time! I'm going to confess… My confession of my most important person… Is that okay?

"Boku…kimi no gotou suki des. (I love you.)"

* * *

Naru-chan: DAISUKE DAISUKI! (LOVE) 

Riku: (blush) Oh…my…God…

Risa: …I'm going to kill you…

Mio: Not if I can get her first…

Risa: And you love DARK?

Mio: So?

Riku: OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M SO EMBARRESSED! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?

Naru-chan: Heh…that would be my fault…

Riku: Why Why Why? How am I going to respond?

Naru-chan: That's in the next chapter! Review and find out!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Her Lack Of Words

While I Was Away

By: Lady Lithe

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Dark, Daisuke, Risa, Satoshi, Mio, Krad…(gasps for breath) But I guess I do kinda own Sabrina… heh…

Naru-chan: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Satoshi: (slowly lowers his knives)

Dark: What on earth do you think you're doing?! If you kill her, no one will be able to write!

Satoshi: …I was thinking of all the fans. Something you should do at least _once_.

Dark: (sputters) I _do_ think of the fans! More than YOU do!

Satoshi: Oh really? (lifts of the knives again, with a gleam in his eyes)

Dark: (hides behind Naru-chan)

Daisuke: S-Satoshi…

Riku: I want a MAN, not a chicken!

Daisuke: (covers his head, blushing)

Riku: Wait! Daisuke! No! I meant –

Naru-chan: Erm, right… Anyway! Guys, I wanted to explain that I actually…finished this chapter a while ago…(don't kill me! Wait!) but this thing was that I didn't like it! Something was off and I had a major writer's block because I…well, honestly, I kind of didn't predict this whole Mio thing…so one thing led to another and…well…

Mio: I is super important!

Dark: (snort)

Naru-chan: But I finally did something! Yay?

Satoshi: By the way…why is it that there's so much Yaoi fics now?

Dark: Guys! I'm straight! I like Riku! (grabs her)

Daisuke: DARK!!!!

Satoshi: According to all these fics you're gay.

Dark: WHAT?

Satoshi: You're gay.

Dark: I'M NOT!

Satoshi: You're gay.

Dark: AHHHHHHHHH!

Naru-chan: Anyway, enjoy this chapter! (in the background, you can still hear them going at it) And thanks again to all those that reviewed! You're what are keeping me going! And Happy New Year!

* * *

**Touching "Never"**

Because you never yet have loved me, dear,

Think you never can nor ever will?

Surely while life remains hope lingers still,

Hope the last blossom of life's dying year.

Because the season and mine age grow sere,

Shall never Spring bring forth her daffodil,

Shall never sweeter Summer feast her full

Of roses with the nightingales they hear?

If you had loved me, I not loving you,

If you had urged me with the tender plea

Of whatever our unknown years to come might do

(Eternal years, if Time could count too few),

I would have owned the point you pressed on me,

Was possible, or probably, or true.

-Christina Rossetti

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Her Lack Of Words

"_Dark will never love me."_

The words echoed over and over in Dark's mind, ringing endlessly in his ears.

"_Dark will never love me. Dark will never love me. Dark will never love me. Dark will never love me!"_

Mio…his old friend, Mio…it wasn't possible. She was the slitting image of his first love… they were twins, after all! And yet…it had never occurred to him to love Mio! She was not and would never be Menou! Menou was the sweet smile to Mio's sly smirk, Menou was the honey to Mio's bitterness, Menou was frail while Mio was strong… But Mio had always been there for him, even when he felt the worst!

_Oh God_, he realized as he skidded to a halt. He had always complained and talked to Mio about Menou and Riku! To him, she had never been anything more than a buddy, a pal. He winced at the thought, but he might even venture as far as to say…a _boy_. Not that she wasn't feminine! Not at all…! The bright colors she wore…the top that always showed her midriff…all her various skirts and dresses… so why was it that he never thought of her as a female?

"_**Dark will never love me.**"_

He collapsed against a bench in order to catch his breath. After hearing that, he had run away. He had to! But his running away didn't change a single thing. He was just being idiotic. He hadn't wanted to hear anymore and he didn't want to know. He was a coward. He knew. A plain coward.

But what else could he have done? he wondered as he looked down as his trembling hands. He squeezed them closed and grit his teeth painfully.

Mio…love him…

He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to tell her the words she knew would come if she confessed. He didn't want to see the pained expression of her pale face or tears fall down her cheeks. She was strong…but not that strong. In fact, she wasn't strong at all. He just always believed she was because she never showed any signs to him! …Or was it that he hadn't bothered to notice…?

He pounded his fist against a nearby tree. He couldn't do shit. He couldn't do anything! The one he loved was Riku…

He slid down the tree, drained. But…if he had to choose between his best friend from his childhood that had never asked anything from him or the second love of his life…when it came down to it…which one would it be?

* * *

"Boku…kimi no gotou suki des. (I love you.)"

At that same moment, something rocketed into the sky and the firework exploded in the air, causing red to glow over the two of them.

"A…Ara…?" Riku uttered under her breathe. Where was her voice? Why couldn't she speak? Everything rushed to her head, spinning in endless circles. Daisuke…the one she had loved her whole life…loved her back? Loved? Her? Not Risa? This…seemed so weird…so wrong? Why? It had been infused into her brain for so long that he… he _couldn't_ love her! Her… was it… possible? Why couldn't she just open her mouth and accept?

Daisuke's heart was beating so hard he was positively sure that she could hear it. He stared at her intently, ignoring the building fear from the depths of his heart. She… whether she rejected him or accepted him… he had told her. She finally knew.

But her shocked expression didn't change. She was going to reject him… she wasn't answering… she was going to reject him…! He braced himself. But…he didn't want to hear those words from her…! Yet the silence was killing him slowly as well.

"I…I…" She closed her eyes tightly and forced the words out. "I – "

"Hey what are you two doing standing over there?" a loud, obnoxious cry came from the crowd causing Daisuke and Riku to look up abruptly and see Takeshi, Krad, and Sabrina.

"T-Takeshi!" Daisuke cried out, not sure if he felt relief or the exact opposite.

"What are you idiots doing?" he frowned.

"Everything's fine, isn't is?" Sabrina smiled.

"Ah – yes…" Riku nodded slowly.

Daisuke felt his heart sink. _Everything was fine? Had she not heard anything he said? Or…was she choosing to ignore it…?_

"Mou (Geez), you losers," Takeshi moaned. He swung his arm to his right. "C'mon, we know a great spot to watch the fireworks."

"Mmm, you guys go ahead," Daisuke smiled brightly.

"Ehh? Where are you going?" he asked skeptically.

"I just remember I forgot something on the bench before when we were eating," Daisuke explained. His smile was straining and he needed them to leave.

"Baka de ne (You idiot)! Well, we'll go first. Just find us later." With that Takashi turned and marched off, the others slowly following him.

Riku watched Daisuke hesitantly. When he glanced at her, she quickly looked away before following the rest. He stared after her quietly as all around him the festival continued. Vivid colors and lights flashed around them, contrasting with the cold, white snow. Soon her slim figure disappeared into the crowds of people. She didn't look back.

The tears came before he realized it. Silently, they glided down his flushed face, one after the other. The taste of bitter salt filled his mouth. His knees gave out and he held the ground so that his whole body didn't collapse. His face was distorted with pain as his tears fell onto his hands that clenched into and out of fists. Before he knew it, he was gulping for air. The pain was so sharp that he could barely breath.

"Suki…(I love you…)" he sobbed, burying his head into his trembling arms, trying to shield himself from his throbbing heart. Was this what dying felt like…? "Suki…(I love you…)"

* * *

Risa felt Dark leave. She felt him leave. And yet she didn't. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Watching Mio and Satoshi…something had changed in her.

She had always believed that once she fell in love she would be strong. She would love him and chase him to the ends of the earth, regardless of whether he loved her in return. She had been so sure… So when did it happen? When did it change? Had it been because she assumed naively that she would not _need_ to chase him? That he would always be there, just waiting. Waiting for her and her alone. He would open his arms, his eyes full of her and love. And what? Did she believe that would live happily ever after in the manner of fairy tales? She was a fool.

But…she had believed that she would be strong. She would love him no matter what. And to be honest, she _had _thought she had been strong. Following Daisuke here to the one he loved… only to discover she had not been strong at all.

Mio. Mio was strong. She was willing to give up her happiness for the one she loved. She was willing to give away herself. She was actually _doing _something for the one she loved! While here was Risa, only wallowing in self-pity, clinging onto Satoshi simply because she was afraid of losing the one person that loved her.

That was a lie. She did love Satoshi… didn't she? He wasn't just some guy! He was… he was…

He was the one she loved.

She stared blankly ahead, not seeing, and yet seeing too much. It was overwhelming. Overwhelming… Why was it that when she realized such an important thing, she only wanted to cry…? She really did feel like she was dying. She had _finally_ found the one she loved.

But she didn't deserve him.

* * *

Why? Why had she not been able to answer? Riku stared out her window as the snowflakes fell from the sky. The snow slowly accumulated higher and higher… How long had she been staring? Everyone had long ago returned home. For some reason, everyone else also seemed weary as if the world was settled on his or her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as the clear image of Daisuke formed in her mind. His words rang in her ear.

_"You would get mad at me and yell at me all the time, especially for my clumsiness. So I would think to myself…why am I such an idiot?" _

His face had been so full of regret and sorrow.

_"Why am I such an idiot?"_

She almost wanted to ask herself that same question. For so long, she had wanted to hear those words from him. Always…always… So why? Why couldn't she just tell him her feelings?

"I thought…I thought I had caught you. I thought… Ha…" Catching…hadn't it been she that had been chasing him? But…hadn't Dark always been chasing after her? Wait – Dark? Dark didn't really count, did he? All that time he had been searching for his next Menou! Wasn't that it? She was so tired of being compared! For all she really knew…Daisuke didn't even love her! Could it be that since Risa started dating Satoshi…he looked at her because she and Risa shared the same face? 

No! No! Riku fiercely shook her head. Daisuke wasn't like that! He wasn't… He would never be so cruel…

So _why? Why couldn't she figure out what was going on in her head?_

What would Dark say when he heard what happened? Would that pain flash in his eyes once again? Betrayal… As if he was a puppy being abused over and over yet blindly not knowing anything else. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes again… How long was it going to be before he gave up on her? She was so hopeless!

It was as if her feelings were in a cup and now it was too full and spilling. Flooding. Drowning.

She was awakened from her daze by a knocking at the door. She rose from her seat and walked toward the door. Her hand touched the doorknob before she hesitated.

"Who…is it?" she asked.

The person behind the door hesitated as well, his hand still in a knocking pose.

"Dai…suke?" she slowly called out. She was so scared. What if it was Daisuke? What would she do? What would she say? Oh God! "A-Ano…(Ummm), about earlier today… that is… I…"

The hand went limp and was softly placed against the door.

"You don't…need to talk about it," a soft, yet calm voice answered. "I mean, I didn't… I wasn't expecting anything in return really. You probably don't even think I know you…"

"That's not – " she began. Sometimes she liked to tell herself she was the only one that _did _know him…that noticed him.

"No, it's fine," he interrupted, a small smile in his voice. "I'm sorry I just burdened you so much with my feelings."

A silence fell over the two. Riku didn't know what to say. She was supposed to be overjoyed with his confession. She leaned against the door. She was…supposed to…

"Riku…do you think it's possible?" his broken voice washed over her. "Could you…ever love me?"

"Dai…suke…I – "

"Wait, don't answer," he hastily cried. He didn't want to hear those words. "That is…tomorrow…we're leaving. If you…if you think you ever could…I'll be waiting. If you don't come… I'll know. I'll know…"

* * *

Dark watched her from her door. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything. He just watched her. And as if she felt his piercing gaze on her, she turned. A look of surprise. Then…a smile. How could he smile? he wondered. Shouldn't she hate him?

"Hey, Mio," he said with a half-hearted smile.

"Hey yourself," she grinned back. It was a good thing she had put that icepack over her eyes earlier. She hadn't meant to cry, but sometimes it overwhelmed her.

"Hey, Mio…"

"Yes?" she laughed. Her strawberry blond hair fell over her wide eyes. He never realized just how long her eyelashes were.

"That is…"

"What is it?"

"Mio…are you busy right now?"

"Not for you," she smiled playfully.

"Well…are you busy…tomorrow…?"

* * *

Naru-chan: So…what do you think…?

Krad: Awesome.

Risa: Breathtaking! I'm so great! Look at all that _angst!_ (swoons happily)

Satoshi: …I don't appear much.

Dark: HA! HAHAHA!

Satoshi: At least I'm not gay.

Dark: (chokes)

Riku: Oh no, oh no, oh no…

Naru-chan: Please review! Only two chapters left! And they're BOTH the End. First, where she chooses one of them, and then where she chooses the other! - So….please review?

Dark: She promises that she'll honestly update.

Satoshi: By the way…would you guys want her to revise any of her chapters?

Naru-chan: (embarrassed) I think some of the first chapters could be tweaked…but what do you guys think?


End file.
